A New Friend For Edward
by Nightshade08
Summary: Edward is paired up with a human girl Tammy who is considered an outsider. She is unlike anyone he's ever met before. Bella becomes jealous and rumors fly as Tammy and Edward become good friends. Twilight with some differences.
1. Chapter 1: Tammy

Edward sighed_. "This is going to take forever." _ He thought. He was at school and just finished taking a midterm test. All the other kids were still on the first and second page of the four page test when he just finished. He had lost count of how many times he'd taken this kind of midterm. Of course this one was a little different but it was pretty much the same like all the others. _"High school is a waste of time."_

He tried his best to tune out all the other thoughts that were pouring through his head that were pointless and stupid. Mostly answers and a few wondering thoughts. He was sick of this and would rather be with Bella than here. But she was in another class, he thought since he had nothing better to do, he might as well check in on her.

She was talking to Mike no doubt. _"So Bella what did you and Edward do this weekend?" _

Bella said _"Oh we caught a movie and I went over to his house to hang out with him and his family."_

Mike said _"Oh… that sounds nice. You know I'm surprised you haven't…."_

"_I like to singa about the moona and juna and springa. I like to singa about a sky of blue or tea for two…"_

Edward's head shot up. "Where did that come from?" Edward looked around the room. He thought Alice was with him for a second there because that thought he heard was pretty random. Edward had never heard this before in his class room. He listened carefully for more.

He looked at the girl next to him. _"Let's see the Civil War was faught between…. a) The North and South b) East and West. c) There was no Civil War. Well it has to be C. There was no Civil War because I would've heard about it!" _

Edward shook his head. She was an idiot. He was surprised she was even in this class or even in high school. She made Emmett sound smart! He rolled his eyes and turned to the next person.

"_I knew I should've studied….and look at Cullen. He's already done! Tammy is done too!" _

"_Tammy?"_ Edward thought. Edward didn't pay much attention in any of his classes. They were all the same any ways. He knew the lectures and heard the stories before and he could read the teacher's minds so that didn't make a difference and the only people he really associated with other than his family was Bella. He rarely talked to anyone else.

He concentrated carefully til he found the right one.

"…_.It Ends Tonight….I love to I love to sing…Just a little insight. Won't make this right….Ha! Looks like It Ends Tonight wins! Oh well…"_

"Bulls eye!" Edward thought. He found the girl named Tammy. She was sitting a little bit away from him. She was a transfer student and came at the beginning of the school year unlike Bella. She was a quiet girl and kept herself. When she first saw the Cullens, she wasn't terrified but just curious. She thought the Cullen boys were cute but wasn't obsessive over them and thought Alice and Rosalie were beautiful. She ate by herself at lunch but had a sketchbook with her and sometimes she'd bring her guitar to school but rarely did because of the rain. She had come from Texas and was naturally tan so a lot of people questioned her about cowboys, horses and ranches because they thought that's where she came from. Edward remembered hearing her thoughts a couple of times about how annoyed she was with everyone thinking she came from a ranch when she just came from a city. Edward felt a little bad for her because she had no friends and nobody tried to talk to her like Bella. They thought Tammy was too weird when she wasn't. Edward knew that the only reason why Tammy sang a song out loud or did a little dance in her chair during class was to have fun.

Edward listened to her thoughts more carefully _"It ends tonight. It ends. When darkness turns to light…. Sigh. I really wish everyone would hurry up. I'm so board! The test was pretty easy. I wish I could listen to music-actual music not the ones playing in my head. I'm thinking if I hurry and finished lunch today, I could probably…what's the use? He's never going to noticed me!"_

Edward was a little shocked. This girl's mind was really something. She was able to tune people out on her own and she could play songs in her head like a radio and then cut them off while she thinks and still have the song continue as if nothing? He felt a little guilty reading her thoughts and in a way¸ he was hoping that she wasn't referring to him or Jasper or Emmitt. Rosalie would kill her.

Just then the image of the boy, she was thinking about came clearly. He was a senior, a little skinny and bonny like her , he had big forehead and dark curly hair. Edward had seen him around school a few times. He had some classes with his sibs and was an ok guy.

"_He's so hot….but he'll never noticed a looser like me. Hell I don't' even have friends at this school! I wished I didn't have to move here to this stupid place. Plus the people here are vile. That boy Mike is an idiot and girl Jessica is a real bitch! And..."_

Edward smiled and laughed silently. The teacher looked up and saw Edward smiling. It was very unusual to see Edward Cullen smiling in his class. "Is there something very amusing Mr. Cullen?" the teacher asked. Everyone, including Tammy turned to look at Edward.

"No, sir." Replied Edward.

"Very well then. Return to your test everyone." Commanded the teacher. _"That boy is very strange."_

Edward was about to tune people out again when he heard Tammy's thoughts above everyone else's thoughts. _"I wonder what that was about with Edward. He's so different and misunderstood. I feel bad for the things people say about him and his family. Bella sure is lucky to have someone who cares about her."_

Edward wondered a lot about this girl. She really was different than he expected. She wasn't some syco , conceded weird girl. She was just lonely. Maybe he could help her out. He was surprised that she caught onto Mike's stupidity and Jessica's selfish acts. Although anyone could figure out Mike's stupidity.

This was insane! Here Edward was feeling sorry for some human girl. Well he felt fine around some humans but this one here, she didn't even know him and she felt bad for him right off the bat. And it wasn't because she liked him. He never met a human like her. He tried to recall what her thoughts were when Bella first came to Forks. Everyone had talked about her and he remembered everyone's thoughts. But Tammy's thoughts? Tammy didn't have any classes with Bella so she never got to see her in person until lunch time. Tammy had brought lunch from home that day and saw Bella _"Hey, there's the new new girl. She's already surrounded by new friends. That's good…wait Jessica? Oh boy. Hopefully she can see into her 'friendly' act." _That was the last thought that Tammy ever had of Bella, that is until she heard about how he saved Bella from getting crushed in the school parking lot…Then Edward heard her giggling in her head.

"_I wonder if I could try and talk to him after school…how would I do it? He's always around his friends…ugh! See this is why I think boys should make the first move. If he likes me, he should make that move right? Isn't that how it's supposed to be? Although am I making this up? I think he likes me. He always smiles at me in the halls and says hi to me. We've both end up bumping into each other a lot in the halls and we've talked some in class. He personally asked for my picture and he gave me his senior picture! And we had eaten lunch together a couple of times... …"_

*Bell rings*

"Alright class turn in your test. And I've posted the who you'll be partnering up with for your projects on the door." Called out the teacher.

All the students got up, grabbed their stuff and turned in the paper. Edward tried not to be too fast but he was one of the first people at the door looking at who he was going to be working with. He wasn't exactly thrilled and he was sure whoever he was stuck with wouldn't be either. He saw his name and his eyes widened at the name across from his name.

"OH MY GOD! Looks like Tammy is suck working with Edward Cullen!" laughed at Sally (the idiot girl who sat next to him)

"Check it out, the freaks working together!" shouted Johnny (the boy who didn't study).

Everyone started laughing. Edward glanced at Tammy who was standing behind the crowd. Her eyes were wide too but then she looked down and pushed her way through the crowd. _"Is Edward afraid to work with me too? Does he think I'm a freak?"_


	2. Chapter 2: Lunch With A Side of Guilt

Edward thought of following Tammy, he felt the urge to go after her, but knew he had to go meet Bella and walk her to her next class. He felt bad for giving her that shocked look. It just took him off guard that she of all people would get partnered up with him.

Edward was at Bella's classroom in no time. In fact he had gotten there faster than he intended to. Bella smiled at Edward when she saw him "Hey, Edward."

"Hey," he replied flatly to her. He rapped his arm around her and led her to her next class.

"Edward, are you okay?" asked Bell worriedly.

Edward gave her a half smile "Fine, just fine. How was class?"

"It wasn't too bad, but I'm sure you already knew that." Joked Bella.

Edward smiled "I know. Mike again huh?"

Bella laughed and nodded her head. They were at Bella's class before they knew it. Bella wanted to continue talking to Edward but she knew she'll have lunch with him after this class. Edward headed to his next class without so much as a word to Bella, leaving her speechless. She sighed, turned and headed inside her classroom.

"_Why do I feel so guilty? She's just as human girl. A NORMAL human girl! Well then again, listening from her thoughts earlier, she doesn't seem like a normal girl…Sigh. Should I have followed her? Bella could've understood…"_

Edward walked into his next class trying to forget about Tammy. He sat down in his seat ignoring everyone in the room and began to think. He knew there wasn't anything he could've done. Tammy probably wouldn't have wanted anything to deal with him anyway. He was used to not being wanted by humans. He can remember multiple times that wherever he went it was the same thing, people thought he was gorgeous and also feared him. He wasn't stupid. Even as a mind reader he could tell the look of fear in a human's eyes. But then how come in Tammy's eyes it wasn't the same fear he was used to?.

When the bell range, Edward blocked out whatever the teacher was saying. As always, the lecture wasn't new or anything different from what he already heard. The only thing that he kept on replaying in his head was the look on her face when everyone had laughed. She had a mixture of shocked from finding out it was him who was stuck being her partner and hurt that everyone laughed. Maybe this whole experience is all new to her. Maybe she had a lot of friends back in her hometown. Of all people he should know what it's like to be viewed as different. He felt like he left her down and could've defended her somehow.

Edward was getting really annoyed with this guilt feeling. He wasn't sure why he was feeling this way. It was stupid. He didn't think he'd have to go through these human emotions again. He didn't mind being in love with Bella but it was bad enough that he felt jealous whenever Mike talked to her and thought about her. Now he has to go through guilt? And for what? He knew he didn't feel the same way for Tammy the way he felt for Bella. That was certain. He loved Bella unconditionally! Tammy was just some human girl who was in his class. Some human girl that he'll never see after next year. So what did this matter? He didn't need to feel sorry for her at all. So why should he even care about her? He didn't do anything wrong.

Feeling confident and normal again, Edward shrugged off what he was feeling earlier and relaxed in his chair. He tuned out everyone's thoughts again and thought of what he and Bella could do that evening.

He'll go with her to her house and they could 'work' on their homework together. Edward laughed to himself how he and Bella would get so wrapped up in making out that they would sometimes end up doing their homework late. Edward didn't mind since he had nothing better to do at night. He could only play the Piano so much to keep him occupied. But lately he would stay with Bella in her room and watch her sleep. It wasn't exactly the traditional gentleman thing to do but he didn't mind. When he watched her sleep, he lost all track of time. Anytime he was with Bella, nothing else mattered in the world and he would forget the fact that he was a Vampire. He felt like a normal teenage boy, just being in her presence. He really wished he was.

*Lunch time*

The Cullen sibs and Bella were sitting at the table with Bella's friends. Emmett had finally convinced Rosalie to sit with them this one time. Jasper was ok with it since they went hunting last night and Alice didn't mind at all. Rosalie rolled her eyes when Jessica and Lauren arrived with their lunch.

"Oh, well this is a surprise," Jessica was shocked to see all the Cullen sibs and not just Edward this time.

"Why?" Questioned Rosalie. Edward glared at her and Emmett raped his arm around Rosalie.

"She didn't mean anything by it." lied Edward. He honestly didn't care about Jessica, Lauren and Mike. He and Bella took turns sitting at each other's table. Today they were sitting with Bella's friends and tomorrow, he and Bella would be sitting with his sibs. He knew Rosalie's attitude would upset Bella because her friends would get upset or collide with Rosalie. Rosalie wasn't the best person to be around, especially humans if they didn't appreciate her beauty. But there were always people like Lauren and Jessica who were jealous by her beauty.

"Whatever," replied Lauren.

Rosalie's eyes flared "You know if you don't…"

"Chill, babe." Whispered Emmett.

"Hey guys!... Oh wow you're joining us today?" asked Mike. He cluched onto his lunch tray and trying not to shake.

Rosalie glared at him. "Don't get used to it!" She snapped. She was getting very irritated by _Bella's_ friends. It had been only ten minutes at this table and she was already annoyed by them. If someone else came up and stupidly asked "Oh, joining us today?" she was going rip them in half!

As Mike hurried to his seat next to Jessica, Jasper looked at Rosalie and made her mood lighten up. She knew what was happening and narrowed her eyes at him. Emmett kissed her and that made her better. She smiled at Emmett and gave him a hard firm kiss right when Angela and Ben came to the table with their lunches. They, Mike and Jessica looked away uneasy. Lauren rolled her eyes and scoffed under her breath. Alice and Jasper didn't pay any attention. Edward shrugged his shoulders and Bella ate her lunch, trying not to pay attention.

Then Edward saw Tammy walk through the door. He could see there were headphones in her ears but you couldn't really see because her shoulder length hair was kind of covering it. She looked around the room and saw who she was looking for. She smiled and waved at the guy she liked, Derek Kings. She walked on over to him and told him that she needed to take care of something really quick but she'll be back to join him for lunch. Edward thought to himself _"Oh, so she's not eating alone today…"_

"_EDWARD! She needs to talk to you and she's going to do it now. I know about what happened in your class, just please don't do anything too drastic!" _hissed Alice in her mind. You couldn't tell that she was screaming this in her head because she had a perfect face on.

Edward gave her a funny look so Alice in her mind showed him of two outcomes of this upcoming conversation. One was a future image of Tammy as an adult and Edward laughing and hanging out together at a pond. They were both tossing rocks and sitting on some rocks. She looked very mature and beautiful. Her dark brown eyes full of life and wisdom and her hair was pulled back into a messy bun. He was really happy and carefree! Something he hadn't been since he was human! Then it flashed forward to the very future where an older version of Tammy and immortal Edward were at the same pond and it was sun! Edward was sitting next to her, the sun beating down on both of them and Edward shinning and sparkling on Tammy. Tammy just sat there as if it wasn't anything new and the next thing Edward saw was Tammy knocking at the Cullen's front door and being greeted by Emmett giving her a huge hug! Despite being old, she laughed out loud, saw the rest of the Cullen family and sat down next to an immortal Bella, as if somehow part of the family.

Alice replied _"That's only one way it could go. Here's the other way…"_ She showed him the second outcome. Tammy yelling at Edward for something that seemed to be his fault. She stared screaming at him saying she hated him and that she never wanted to see him again ripping something apart and throwing at it in Edwards face. Her eyes were furious and she began crying….

Edward could hear Tammy's heart rate. It was racing and pounding very hard. He looked up and saw Tammy step next to him. He could see her shaking. _"Is she really that scared of me? Or is she really that nervous?"_ Edward thought to himself.

Everyone faced Tammy. Bella gave Tammy a questionable look because she's never really met her before. She'd seen Tammy around school but never talked to her. On her arrival, Bella remembered Lauren's terms for Tammy. **"Freak,"** and **"Weirdo."**

"_Just do it. You're already here. There's not going back now."_ Tammy smiled shyly at everyone "Hi, everyone. Edward I nee…"

"This table is for invitation only. No freaks!" spat Lauren.

Tammy cooly turned to Lauren "That's ok. I wouldn't want to sit at the same table with a bitch like you anyway."

Alice, Angela and Bella all secretly smiled at this girl's guts, Rosalie didn't feel the need to hide her smile. _"I like this girl."_ Thought Rosalie. Edward grinned and he boys all said "OOOOO" in unison.

Lauren glared at Tammy, her hand growing into a fist. Lauren replied "I'll pretend I didn't hear that."

Tammy rolled her eyes "Whatever," She turned back to Edward. Her heart was racing faster and faster. Jasper could feel how nervous she was talking to Edward so he tried to help her out and calmed her nerves. Tammy felt a sudden relief and felt confident to talk to Edward in front of everyone "Edward can I talk to you for a sec?"

Edward nodded his head. He got up from sitting next to Bella, they both walked over to where Edward and his sibs usually sit, but they didn't sit down. Edward and Tammy stood next to the table. They both ignored some nosey student's glances. Edward sighed "Look if it's about…"

"Don't worry about it," Tammy cut him off. She spoke low to where only Edward could hear her "Since it's a shocker that we're working together on this project well…from the look on your face, it's pretty obvious that you don't want to work with me, well I'm thinking that you and I can split the project down. We can pick a topic and you do your half and I'll do the other half. When we come to school, we can put it together and come up with what we're going to say and that'll be it. We don't have to see each other, so it'll save us both from humiliation. Agreed?"

Edward just looked at Tammy. Her dark brown eyes were full of innocence and courage. He was surprised that she had the guts to come to him in person, plus she wasn't afraid to tell Lauren off. She also had some manners in talking about this privately- well they are standing in the cafeteria- but she didn't talk about this in front of everyone else because this was their issue and nobody else's. Tammy didn't feel the need to bring anyone in because there was no use for it. She wasn't some whinny crybaby who was going around trying to make Edward look bad.

Despite her courage, she really did look young and innocent. She didn't look seventeen but looked fourteen. And she was short, 5 feet to be exact so she was a little taller than Alice. One of her bangs was covering one of her eyes, so she moved it aside. Her heart raced again and she tried not to fidget or shake just standing there. She jammed her hands into her jacket pockets and raised her eyebrows at him. _"What's he waiting for? I thought he thought of me as a freak like the others do, that's what his face read when I ran out of History class. I kind of feel stupid for standing here and telling him I want to talk to , why is mostly everyone trying to listen to our conversation? Really? That's really stupid… I told Derek that I wouldn't be long. Great now Derek is thinking that I like Edward like everyone else! Yeah Edward is good looking but I __**DON'T**__ see him that way! …Plus what is Edward staring at? Do I have something on my face?"_

Edward finally spoke up, speaking the same level Tammy spoke to him "Look, I'm sorry I reacted that way I did in class. I didn't mean to, it just took me by surprise that I would get partnered…."

Tammy's eyes flashed anger "Oh I get it. So you believe everyone else? You're afraid that I really am some sort of freak?" she crossed her arms over her chest.

Edward was taken aback by her comment. She thought that he was afraid to work with her? Shouldn't it be the other way around? Every human up until he met Bella have been terrified of him and his family. This girl…she saw him as a normal person. Not as something scary or something to stay away from but as normal human. "I didn't mean it like that." Tammy waited for him to continue. "I just meant that, you see I've never worked with anyone on a school project before and to be honest I thought I was going to get stuck with someone who was a jerk," He leaned forward whispering into her ear "As you can tell, I'm not the most popular guy here."

Tammy's anger left her. She lowered her arms and her face softened. She smiled "I understand. So…there's the most important questioned unanswered. How are we going to work on this project? I would volunteer my house…but ah… let's just say, it's not the best place right now."

Edward thought about it for a moment. It probably wouldn't be best to invite her over to his house yet. Bella of course was welcomed, but he would have to talk to Carlisle about this later tonight. Tammy wasn't a mate but some outsider and well… they couldn't tell Tammy that they were vampires. He couldn't just trust her right off the bat. "Why don't we meet in the library for now? The project isn't due for another two months and it counts toward our final grade anyway. We can figure out meeting outside school later."

"Ok, sounds good to me. We can think of topics tonight and start tomorrow. Do you have a free period or if not we can work after school tomorrow if you're free. Bella is more than welcome to come and she can help us out and we can help her out. She's going to be working on the same project anyway." Suggested Tammy.

Edward was a little surprise that Tammy would invite Bella to come along. Most girls would've never done that and taken advantage of the fact that they're alone with him. He searched her thoughts to see if that's what she really is thinking and not acting. _"It would be fun. For one thing, we can get our project done quicker and maybe we can become friends. Plus, inviting Bella is the right thing to do. She is Edward's girlfriend after all and it wouldn't look right if Edward and I worked alone together. I wouldn't want to give the wrong impression to Bella, I'm not a home wrecker!...Ok, seriously why does Edward keep on staring at me like that? Like he's trying to figure me out or something… or do I really have something on my face?"_

"I can get out of one of my classes tomorrow. How about first period?"

Tammy thought about it. _"What do I have first period? That's right it's Theater."_ "Sure, I got Theater class but I can miss it. I'll meet you in the library?"

"Sure, I'll talk to Bella about joining us and we can work as a group on our projects."

"Sounds good to me! See ya later Edward." She leaned in a little closer to whisper "And thanks," She smiled and walked away without looking back. She ignored everyone who tried to pretend like they weren't trying to listen to their conversation. Tammy rolled her eyes _"Nosey morons."_

Edward watched Tammy sit in front of Derek, apologizing to him that she didn't mean to take that long. He heard him ask what was that all about and she said it was just a project they had to do for a class. Unlike the students who laughed, Derek nodded his head and started talking to Tammy on some other topic.

Edward walked back to the table. He sat down next to Bella as if nothing happened. "So what did that _she_ want?" asked Jessica.

Everyone turned towards Edward for a response. He just shrugged his shoulders "Nothing, just talking about a project we have to work on."

Mike who was sipping his milk at the time Edward said that, spit out his drink and it landed all over Jessica! "Ewwww Mike!" screeched Jessica. She got up and stormed off. Mike followed her, apologizing. Some people were laughing about it.

"Oh wow, so you got partnered with her? That's interesting." Lauren smiled.

"Why? What's wrong with Tammy?" asked Bella

"Come on, she's not bad." Protested Angela.

"Angela, she's too weird. She makes the Cull… ah I mean she's just weird." Replied Ben.

Rosalie glared at him and turned to Emmett. She had enough of these humans and she was really questioning why she had let Emmett convince her to eat at _**Bella's**_ table with all her _**annoying **_friends- except Angela. Well then again, Angela she didn't really care about because she wasn't as annoying as the others. She never wanted to do this again that was for sure. "I've had enough of this, Babe. Let's get out of here." She got up and walked away. Emmett grabbed hers and his tray and took off out the door. _"You __**BETTER**__ explain this tonight Edward!"_ Rosalie hissed in her mind. She knew Edward would still be listening.

Edward rolled his eyes. Alice spoke "I don't think she's bad at all either."

Lauren glared "Of course _you_ wouldn't. I'm surprised Derek Kings is talking to her!"

"And what's wrong with that? I feel so bad for her that she sits all by herself at lunch most of the time and she doesn't have any friends." Angela spoke in a soft voice.

"Maybe we should invite her over to sit with us next time." Suggested Bella.

"Well next time _you_ can sit with her. Besides, there's no room at this table. It's already full and today was just as crowded." Lauren got up, taking her tray and left. Once she left, everyone was more relaxed and calm. They put aside what just happened and enjoyed the rest of lunch.


	3. Chapter 3: Being Cautious- Or Not

*Late that evening at the Cullen house*

"All right Edward, you had all day. Now spill! Who's this girl?" shouted Rosalie.

Emmett smiled "Whoever she is, she's pretty cool. You should've seen her, Carlisle and Esme, she really…"

"We're not here for that Emmett!" hissed Rosalie. She was starting to get frustrated.

"Tell us later Emmett," whispered Esme. Everyone knew that'll shut Emmett up for at least a little bit. Well Edward could still hear Emmett's mind. _"She was pretty cool, though. Ha!"_

All but Bella were present here. Carlisle stood next to Edward, Esme, and Alice were seated on the couch, Jasper was leaning from behind the couch, Rosalie stood at a few feet away from Edward with her arms crossed and Emmett was behind her.

Carlisle spoke "Alright, Rosalie calm down. Edward would you like to explain all this?"

Edward sighed "It's really nothing to worry about…"

"That's not entirely true, Carlisle." Alice interrupted.

"Alice, would you please?" asked Edward.

"Continue Edward." Esme softly said.

"Ok, at school I was partnered up with a human girl named Tammy for this history project…"

"Oh that's just GREAT! Let me guess, you invited this girl over?" screeched Rosalie

"Is this true Edward?" gasped Esme.

"No, Rosalie is just getting carried away again," He glared at Rosalie. "If she would let me_ finish_, then I could tell you the whole story."

"Alright, alright, Rosalie please let Edward finish. Now tell me more about this Tammy. Now who is she?" asked Carlisle. He tried to remember if he had ever seen her before.

"Tammy Solano. She just moved here at the beginning of the school year. We were partnered up and no I didn't invite her over. She also didn't invite me over to her house. Just from reading her thoughts, she's unlike any human I've ever met. She's very different. In a way she reminds me of Alice." Explained Edward.

"He said the same thing about Bella." Muttered Emmett.

"The only difference is that he can't read Bella's thoughts." Said Jasper.

"Ok, so how random is this girl again?" asked Emmett.

Edward felt like smacking his own forehead. Emmett was a real idiot and he obviously wasn't focused on the important issue here that this girl Tammy could be trouble and they hardly knew her!

"EMMETT!" Rosalie growled.

Emmett shut up. This wasn't really fun for him.

"So what is there to fear? Does she suspect something?" asked Carlisle.

"No, she suspects nothing." Replied Edward. "But, Alice did see something with her. She saw Tammy hanging out with me, laughing and having a good time. She does somehow finds out about us and doesn't seemed bother by it at all. She seems ok with it and doesn't become a vampire like us. She lives out her whole life and is welcomed by us, even Bella."

"How does she find out about us?" asked Carlisle.

"I'm not sure." Replied Alice. "I tried to see how she does but I can't. It couldn't have been anyone of us, Bella or human. Otherwise, I would've seen them."

"What do you think we should do Carlisle?" asked Jasper.

Carlisle shook his head "I'm not sure,"

"It's bad enough that _Bella_ already knows about us! Now this girl is going to know about us too?" hissed Rosalie.

"_You_ didn't seem to mind Tammy at lunch when she told Lauren off." Hissed Edward.

"Well _I_ didn't think we'd have to involve another human in our lives!" snapped Rosalie.

"We don't have to get her involve in our lives. Until we find out who tells her, we can just limit ourselves with her. Edward, since you have class with her, just spend as little time with her as possible." Said Carlisle.

"Yeah, sure he will." Laughed Emmett.

"Let's see how this turns out." Smirked Jasper.

"How long do you think Edward will stay away from this one?" asked Emmett.

"I give him a month." Replied Jasper.

"I give him a couple of weeks." Emmett replied stepping closer to Jasper.

"What are the steaks this time?" asked Jasper.

"Come with me brother and we'll discuss it." Emmett raped his arm around Jasper's shoulder and they both left the room to talk about their new bet.

Rosalie rolled her eyes, Alice shook her head and the others sighed.

Edward ran to Bella's house. He was eager to get there and spend some time with her tonight. It was bad that he didn't get to watch her drift into sleep, but he had to talk about this to his family. Bella wanted to attend but Edward told her that her sleep was more important.

He didn't know what was going to happen or how Tammy was going to figure out that Edward and his family were vampires. He would just have to do what Carlisle told him to do. After this project with Tammy, he wouldn't spend any time with Tammy at all. He would just have to limit his time with Tammy on the project. Never inviting her over to his house, never working at her house, just sticking to the library is the best option he had. He would not allow what Alice saw come true. He wouldn't allow another human to get involved in his world.

He slipped silently into Bella's window and quietly tried not to wake her up, he lied down next to her while she slept. He brushed a few hairs out of her face and watched her chest breath in and out. She looked so peaceful. Just sleeping there…and now she was waking up. "Edward?" she asked sleepily.

"Go back to sleep Bell. It's very late." Whispered Edward.

"What did Carlisle say?" asked Bella rested her head on Edward's chest.

"He told us to limit our time around her but I'm working on the project with her regardless." Replied Edward. "Have you thought yet about joining us?"

Bella replied "I want to but I can't. I have some homework to turn in," she hugged him tightly as she could "Besides, I trust you completely."

Edward crocked his eyebrow "You trust me? Bella there's nothing to worry about with her."

"Well she might want you to think that but…" Edward looked down at her and saw that she drifted off to sleep. Her grip on him also loosened but she still left her arms raped around him.

Edward sighed. Bella looked so tired when he got here. She must've been doing her homework that they didn't do earlier because they were making out. He kissed her forehead and rested his head on top of hers and shut his eyes. He knew he wasn't going to fall asleep, but pretended that he could.

Tammy woke up with a jolt from her Aunt slamming the house door. She sighed, sat up and scratched her head. Another day and her Aunt and Uncle were already arguing. She wished that they would've waited to argue after she left for school. _"Well at least it won't be awkward getting ready for school."_

Tammy's parents had died in a car wreck back in Texas. She had two older brothers but the social worker, lawyer, and judge didn't see her brothers fit to take care of her yet. So she was shipped to her next relatives and the guardians that her parents wanted her and her brothers to stay with incase anything happened to them. Since her brothers were older they didn't have to, but Tammy had no choice since she was sixteen at the time.

She didn't mind too much at first living with her Aunt and Uncle at first but then her Uncle lost his job. All he did now was mope around the house and hardly did anything. Her Aunt was furious that he wasn't making an effort to look for a new job so they fought a lot. She hated it. It was bad enough she didn't have any friends so now when she came home, she had to deal with this entire bickering and negative attitude. So, as much as she could, she spent time away from the house. She would walk around the town in the rain or go visit her cousin Sam at the Reservation by hitchhiking. Tammy couldn't drive and Sam would sometimes pick her up. _"Just one more year and then I'll be at college. Away from Forks and way from __**them**__!"_

Tammy washed her face, brushed her teeth, got dressed, straitened her thick hair and went down stairs for a quick breakfast. She always ate cereal or toast because it was quicker and the faster she ate, the sooner she can be out of here and head for school_. "One more year, one more year."_ She told herself over and over. It was usually enough to get her through the morning but like some days, today it wasn't working.

She could hear her Uncle watching TV in the next room as she ate her cereal. She gave up a long time ago talking to him in the morning. He usually ignored her anyway because the TV was more important than her. When she was done, she rinsed the bowl and spoon and put them in the sink. She knew her Uncle wouldn't wash the dishes, so her Aunt could do it. She quickly made herself the fast version of a grilled cheese sandwich which was going to be her lunch today. She wasn't a big fan of the school food but sometimes ate it when her Aunt didn't go shopping.

She grabbed her backpack made sure she had everything she needed like her key, cell phone, MP 3 player, and sketch book and her umbrella. It was always raining here. When she walked out the door, it wasn't raining yet so she was ok. She put her head phones in her ears and began to listen to the music. Five minutes later it began to rain, Tammy sighed and pulled out her little umbrella. "Just great." She muttered.

Alice drove her, Edward and Jasper to school today. Rosalie wanted to drive her car today alone with Emmett. As Alice turned down a different road, she smiled a little for someone she was expecting to see. "Edward, look it's that girl Tammy."

"What is she doing walking in the rain?" asked Jasper.

"I don't know, but I'm gonna find out." Alice replied.

Edward hissed "Alice you can't be serious! What did Carlisle say?"

Alice looked at him innocently "I don't know what you mean Edward."

"Alice!" Edward growled.

"Carlisle said to limit our time with her, and I'm just being friendly and giving her a ride. Isn't that that the human thing to do?" She simply replied.

The rain still poured and Tammy could tell that she was going to be soaked by the time she got to school. Then she decided to turn around and walk backwards for a few minutes. She knew she wouldn't get hit. Then to her surprise, when she turned around she was a little shocked to see a car pull up next to her. She didn't recognize the car until the window rolled down. Her eyes widened when she saw Alice and Jasper. _"What are they doing here? They never come down this road." _She clutched on to her umbrella handle.

"Do you need a ride?" asked Alice.

Tammy shook her head "No, it's ok. I'm used to walking." _"I don't want to burden them."_

"It's no trouble at all. Come on hop in." Jasper said.

"But isn't it full? I mean aren't Edward, Rosalie and Emmett with you too?" asked Tammy.

Alice shook her head "No, it's just us and Edward. We'll give you a ride to school and it's no trouble at all."

It began to rain harder and Tammy nodded_. _"Thank you." _"Ok, as long as this is the first and last time."_

Edward opened the door for Tammy. She closed the umbrella and quickly got in and closed the door as Edward slid over. "You always walked to school? Even in this weather?" asked Alice.

Tammy nodded shyly "Yes, my Aunt doesn't have time to and my Uncle is too lazy to take me. But I don't mind. I get some exercise and it's not so bad. Plus if I see something cool, I'll draw it- that is on my way home of course. The only part that sucks is the rain. I've never seen you guys come this way before."

"Alice took a different road today. What do you draw?" asked Jasper.

"The forest, some animals or anything that comes to my mind." Replied Tammy.

"Do you sketch people?" asked Edward. He glanced at her from the corner of his eye. She looked somewhat wet but with the heater, she was starting to warm up. The bottom of her hair was a little damp. She had on a thick blue jean jacket that looked kind of faded. She was wearing some jean pants and some snow boots that were already soaked.

"Yes, if they stand still long enough. It's actually been a while since I've drawn someone." Replied Tammy she looked out the window and saw the rain fall harder. "I'm glad you decided to come my way." _"It saves me another school day being soaked. Hopefully it's not raining when I get out today. Is it me or are we going fast?" _

Edward glanced at Alice and Jasper. He knew something was up so he tried to read their minds.

"_That jacket she's wearing is SO old. But it actually looks cool. She probably doesn't have very decent clothes. They look too casual and ok. I could give her some tips! OOOO this would be so much fun! I could take her shopping and give her a makeover! That'll make Derek Kings fall for her in no time!"_ Alice thought. She knew Edward was listening to her. She smiled.

Edward listened to Jasper next. _"So this is the girl? Still hard to imagine that she walks all the way to school."_

Tammy felt a little awkward with the silence, so she spoke up. "So, Jasper are you happy to be graduating?"

Tammy didn't notice them trying to hide their smiles. "Yes, I got accepted to a good amount of schools. Trying to decide which one to go to is hard."

"Well whichever school you decide, make sure it's the one _you_ want to go to. Don't let anybody else influence you. It's your dream and nobody else's." replied Tammy. "It's the same for you Alice and Edward. You control your own life."

Jasper was a little shocked at her response. Nobody has ever told him that. He never thought about what he wanted to do. Since he looked young, he knew he was forced to repeat High School over and over. Being a Vampire wasn't something easy, especially with his new diet of animal blood and not human. Jasper's only dream and ambition was to be with Alice. He never really thought about doing anything else. What talents did he have? All he could do was control people's emotions.

Alice glanced at Jasper. She was just as surprised as she was. Other than Bella, nobody had ever made them feel normal. Tammy wasn't afraid of them at all. She sat comfortably in her seat as if nothing. She was just shy. She treated them as if they really were teenagers and she was nice to them. She didn't give them any attitude or treat them horribly.

Edward was just as surprised as his sibs. Tammy was really something. She wasn't being nice to them or using them for anything. She seemed to have good intentions. He looked at her and she smiled. _"They all seem so nice. I'm truly glad I got to spend some time with them. I was right. They aren't as bad as everyone sees them." _

The rain died down when Alice pulled into the parking lot. Some kids were already parking their cars. Edward saw Bella's truck and smiled. Tammy saw Bella and turned to Edward. "Edward, did you tell Bella about today? Is she joining us?"

Edward shook his head "She's not joining us today."

Tammy's face fell but then she shrugged it off "Oh…. Oh well that's ok. Maybe next time she can join us. Tell her she's welcome any time." _"I wonder why she's not joining us. Well it's none of my business! It's between her and Edward."_

Edward nodded and Alice pulled into a spot. Tammy smiled "Thank you so much for the ride. Lunch will be on me today."

Alice smiled "You're welcome. Thank you but that's not necessary."

Tammy put her hand up "I insist. It's the least I can do for you Alice."

A smile came to Alice's face. This girl wasn't going to give up. And she was trying to be censer "Alright, then it's a deal."

Tammy laughed "Ok, I'll see you Alice and Jasper at lunch and I'll see you in the library Edward." She got out of the car and she did a little skip and then walked for the school building.

Bella saw Tammy climb out of the car. Her usual smile when she saw Edward, turned into a frown. Alice skipped happily over to Bella. "Hi Bella!"

"Hi… uh so you all gave that girl Tammy a ride?" asked Bella.

"Yes, she was walking in the rain and I stopped to give her a ride." Replied Alice. "It's nothing to worry about."

Bella nodded her head but she still didn't like how they (and by "they" she meant Edward) gave Tammy a ride to school as if nothing. Didn't Tammy have a car or something?

"So Edward, do you still plan on working with her today?" asked Bella.

"Yes, and you're still welcome to join us and skip first period. Tammy was disappointed that you weren't joining us." Said Edward.

"I can't skip first. I have homework to turn in. Why is she upset I'm not joining you? Shouldn't she be happy?" asked Bella. She realized she said the last part out loud.

Edward frowned at her "No, she doesn't see me that way. And she likes Derek."

Alice smiled brightly "_And _he's going to ask her out today. That'll make her really happy. Isn't that cute? Maybe I should give her some styling tips."

"Alice you can't be serious." Replied Bella.

"Well, I saw her clothes today and she could use some help. Maybe _she_ would be more appreciative towards my help." Alice smirked at Bella.

Bella glared at Alice while Edward and Jasper laughed. Bella was not one for Alice's makeovers but Alice was willing to try with someone else. She began to blabber about how she could help Tammy. How she could style her hair, what kind of clothes should she wear and things like that.

Jasper laughed "Maybe Carlisle should've been more direct with _you_ staying away from her."

Alice innocently replied "I can't help it if I see someone in need of my help." She took Jasper's arm and happily walked away from Bella and Edward.

Bella asked Edward "So… you'll be in the library with her?"

"Bella, just join us. It couldn't hurt. She wants to make new friends, so maybe you can be one for her." Said Edward.

"I told you I can't join you two. And it's pretty obvious that she wants you as a friend, not me." Bella stubbornly said.

Edward sighed. "She doesn't have any friends and I'm just working on this project with her. I'm not going to see or deal with her after this project."

Bella still wasn't totally convinced. Edward was her very first boyfriend and she just got him. Now all of a sudden here comes this girl from out of the blue and is trying to steal Edward away from her? She knew that a lot of girls liked Edward and Tammy wasn't any different. Bella knew that Tammy was probably trying to play it off like she didn't when she secretly did.

She tried to shake off this feeling. Bella knew that she was going to enjoy what she had left with Edward before the bell rang. She kissed Edward and they were raped in each other's arms as if they were the only one's here. The bell ringing came almost too quick for Bella. Edward walked her to her class before heading to the library. When he left, Lauren passed by "If I had a boyfriend like him, I could NEVER trust my him with another girl." She smirked and walked away, leaving Bella to question whether or not she should've listened to Edward and skipped first period to join him and Tammy in the library.


	4. Chapter 4: The Library

Edward found Tammy sitting at a table in the library. She wasn't looking at Edward but she was smiling big about something. She was looking down at the table, with her hands on top of her backpack. _"I know we didn't talk very much but EEEEEEEEEPPPPP! I can't stop smiling!"_ Tammy thought happily. _"I'm even eating lunch with him again today!"_

Edward cleared his throat, which startled Tammy. He pulled up a chair next to her. "Hi, Edward, I didn't hear you come in." said Tammy. She was trying not to smile about what she was thinking of. _"Sigh. Derek."_

"So… what kind of topics did you come up with?" asked Edward. He honestly didn't come up with anything. He really didn't need to anyway. He already knew enough about History, so he could just make up a topic on the spot and skip the research.

"Well since we have to talk about something dealing with America in the 20th century, we can talk about.." she grabbed her notebook and opened it to a page with a small list. "We can talk about many different things like, Immigration like what it was like for the immigrants to come over to America, what they went through at Ells Island, and life here in America- working, going to school and children going through different believes. We can talk about Factories what the conditions were working there, how there was no union, no safety rules, horrible hours and pay, how most children worked there instead of going to school..." She glanced at Edward and hear no response so instead of explaining the topics, she just said the topics. "We could talk about Child Labor, the U. S going into WWI, women gaining the right to vote, the Roaring 20's, The Great Depression, Franklin Roosevelt did as President, the U.S going to WWII, the Japanese being rounded up and put into camps, the Vietnam War, racial struggles like African Americans or Hispanics or Japanese or other racial groups, the Cold War or Korean War, or Astronauts going to the moon the first time."

Edward just looked at Tammy with a shocked expression. He knew that she was smart in History but this caught him off guard. Unlike most students who would've just had a small list of five subjects or less, Tammy had a whole choice of topics.

"That's what I got… So what do you think? Or do you have something better?" asked Tammy.

Edward casually replied "You've came up with a lot of good topics. I mean a lot."

Tammy laughed "Yeah… I have a lot of free time on my hands. Sketching can only get you so far."

"What about playing your guitar?" asked Edward.

Tammy looked wide eyed at Edward. She was a little surprised that he remembered. Nobody had ever brought up about her playing the guitar before. _"I thought people at this school were too narrow-minded and stuck up to notice my playing." _ She answered "Yeah, what about it?"

Edward shrugged "How come you don't play it at home?"

Tammy answered "I do sometimes. I'll listen to a song and see if I can imitate it or just make up my own."

"You did sound pretty good."

"Really?" Tammy asked a little too loud. The librarian shushed them and Tammy made a oops face. She lowered her voice "Nobody's ever talked about my guitar playing before- well no that's not entirely true, I've gotten some comments. Mostly from stuck up kids who don't know how to play an instrument. But that's ok; I always ignored them and played louder. Ha!" She smiled.

Edward chuckled. This girl was very amusing to him. Tammy yawned and blinked a few times. Edward saw the dark circles under her eyes. She must not be getting much sleep at home. _"With your bitch slap rappin' and your cocaine tongue and you get nuthin done. I said you could be, you should be…wow talk about random. Eh, could be worst…you could be mine."_

"You sure seem tired for someone who has a lot of time on your hands." Said Edward.

Tammy sighed "I don't want to bore you with my personal problems."

"It's not a good thing to keep things bottled up."

Tammy looked up at him "That's easier said than done. A lot of people keep things from each other. I'm sure even you keep things from Bella."

Edward pushed his lips together. _"Did she know about us?"_ "What makes you say that?"

Tammy laughed a little. "Please, not every couple isn't _that_ honest with each other. I'm sure you have some dark past or hidden secrets that you have not yet told- or don't want to tell Bella. Then again, you guys haven't been together that long and you guys are still fresh in the relationship." She then smiled. "I think it's cute."

Edward crocked one eyebrow. This girl was pretty sure she knew about honesty in relationships _and _she thought that Edward's and Bella's relationship being fresh was cute? This was a twist; she was the first person ever to say that. Even people who were already in relationships either wanted him or Bella. Was this the first girl ever to be immune to liking him since he became a vampire? "So do you have a secret?"

Tammy grinned "Everyone's got a secret Edward."

He asked "So what's yours?"'

"I'm surprised people don't gossip about it, especially Jessica." Muttered Tammy. Edward gave her a funny look and Tammy replied "She's one of my neighbors. Yeah try living near the teenager with the second biggest mouth on the earth-the first being her mother."

She stopped and looked at Edward. He pressed on "Go on,"

Tammy hesitated "I don't know. I mean you might think my problems are stupid and silly. I mean they are my family for crying out loud. I should be able to put up with them right?"

Edward's eyebrows rose "Ah, family problems." It wasn't a question.

"Partly, the problem." Replied Tammy.

Edward whispered "You can trust me."

Tammy looked at Edward. _"Should I trust him? He does seem to have that friendly aura around him. Like Alice and Jasper. Hehehe Emmett is really funny…and I'm not sure about Rosalie."_

"_When did she talk to Emmett? And since when did I get a friendly aura?" _Edward wondered. _"Maybe she is weird."_

"_I'm sure I can trust him. God help me if I can't."_ she wondered. Tammy sighed "Ok, well you see…." _"Just do it now!"_ "My Aunt and Uncle argue a lot at home. My Uncle lost his job and lately he's been really lazy and pathetic to try and look for a new job. My Aunt is tired of seeing him just lying around the house and doing, so she's always yelling at him.

"Where does that leave you in all this?"

"I try to stay away from home as much as I could. I only return to eat and to sleep, although sometimes that's kind of hard to do when they argue late into the night. Sometimes I'll tune them out with headphones in my ears and I'll be playing my guitar. If not, I walk around the town, just staying out late. On weekends I sleep majority of the day or go see my cousin." Edward was still quiet and she continued "Look I could care less what my neighbors or anybody else thinks about me or my relatives. I know you probably think I'm being really stupid about this, but haven't you ever felt the need to leave sometimes? You know if you could, just get up and leave?"

"Yes," Edward was a little surprised he blurted that out.

"I guess all teenagers go through this. It's not just me; I'm more open about it-or willing to say it. Most of _these_ people are too scared and cowards." Sighed Tammy.

"Don't you have sibs who you can stay with?" asked Edward. He remembered hearing people mentioning that she had two big brothers.

"Yeah, but the court decided that they were unfit to take care of me." She looked at Edward. "The oldest one, Chris, he owns a store in Seattle. He just brought it and above the store is a loft. The judge and lawyer thought that since he just got into the business he might not be a 'suitable' guardian-at least for now. My other older brother-who is the middle man, he's off in college and will be graduating this year. I couldn't make him drop out of college and it was his last year, so obviously he couldn't take care of me." There was a hint of sadness in her voice.

"You miss them don't you?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, very much. Well I talk to Chris more than Alex on the phone. If I could, I would visit Chris every weekend!...But since I can't drive, don't have a car or ride, that ship sailed and…. Oh crap! We haven't picked a topic yet. Sorry, I didn't mean to go on and on about my problems." Tammy blushed. Well you couldn't really tell because of her tan but Edward knew better. _"I can't believe that I wasted our time talking about my personal crap. Ugh, now he's gonna think that I'm some teenager who can't handle her own issues. High school sucks!"_

Edward chuckled a little under his breath. Tammy eyed him. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing," Edward cleared his throat.

"You can tell me."

"It's funny how you talked about your family issues and then put them aside like that just so we can pick a topic for our project. It's like nothing ever happened."

"Well you're lucky that I stopped when I did. I can be quiet the chatterbox if you're not careful." Smiled Tammy.

"You don't seem like it." Responded Edward.

Tammy shrugged her shoulders "Maybe not now. That's because you don't know me very well. I'm very shy when it comes to meeting new people," She grinned at him "But once you get to know me, there's no going back! And you'll really have a hard time shutting me up."

Edward looked at the clock. They pretty much wasted half the class time. He sighed and Tammy read his face, nodding. Edward replied "Alright let's pick a topic."

"What are your topics?" asked Tammy.

"Pretty much what you picked out." Replied Edward.

Tammy looked at him. "It's ok if you didn't have one."

Edward looked at her "I had one. Like I said you chose the same topics I had." He lied easily.

She didn't believe him one bit. She knew he was lying to her. She didn't know how, but she did know. Like a vibe was telling her. It angered her a little but then she figured as long as he put effort into this project and didn't have her do all the work, then she was fine with it. Tammy sighed "Look, I don't mind, but as long as you do half of the work, I won't be angry. And I came up with a plan B incase none of those topics I chose were interesting."

He crocked an eyebrow. _"She didn't believe me? How is that possible? And she's ok with it too? She really is a weird human. "_ Edward tilted his head and looked at her funny. He was still trying to figure her out when Tammy turned the page of her notebook "Before I scare you, this list is A LOT shorter than the first one. We can do the history of a particular food, other items, maybe how traditions started like Prom or even….cars." She smiled widely on the last one. _"He must think I'm crazy because I'm letting him get away with this. Oh well it's like I said, he better make effort or else I won't… Ugh God, I know I'm being stupid and it'll hurt my grade too but I won't be taken advantage of…. You could be… STOP IT! Just wait til I get out of here. I'll play something else."_

"Cars?" asked Edward. He was surprised that she even suggested that. A girl would've NEVER chosen that.

"I thought you might like that one." Grinned Tammy. "What do you say? The history on cars?"

"Sounds like we have a topic." Grinned Edward.

"Well then let's get started." Smiled Tammy.


	5. Chapter 5: Bella's Fustrations

"_She's got electric boots and a mohair suit. You know I read it in a magaziiinee .Ooohhhhh B-B-B-Benny and the Jets…!" _Tammy glanced back at Edward "See you in class Edward!" She waved at him.

Edward stuck his hand in the air and waved it once to the right. Tammy put her hood over her head and walked out the door, into the rain, continuing singing in her head _"Benny! Benny!..."_

Some people glanced at Edward and some tried not to. Edward turned in the direction for Bella's class. He tried to ignore the thoughts pouring through his head. _"What happened between them?" one redheaded girl thought. _

"_Maybe Cullen is cheating on Bella with Tammy." _Thought a guy who was still obsessing over Bella._ "I might have a shot over her after all!"_

"_Edward probably made a move on her." _

"_Tammy sure seems happy."_

Edward kept a straight face as he walked a little too fast to Bella's class. He rolled his eyes at the other thoughts. Humans were always making up rumors just to amuse their lives. He knew what people were thinking wasn't true. All he and Tammy did was talk about what they were going to research, the supplies, and that was all.

Bella was waiting for Edward outside her first class. When he showed up, she tried to smile. All through her first class, she thought about what Lauren said. Bella usually didn't pay attention to what Lauren said, but she couldn't help thinking that there could be a possibility that Edward might turn to this girl. _"For one thing, she was partnered up with Edward and then Edward gave her a ride to school!- Well even though I know the second one wasn't true because Alice was the one driving, but still Edward shouldn't have gone along and should've put a stop to it. But am I really that cruel? She could live a few miles away from school…" _Bella didn't finish her thought because she found Edward standing right in front of her, smiling. Bella blushed at him.

"Bella, are you alright?" asked Edward.

"Yes. How did it go in the library?" said Bella. She and Edward started walking to Bella's next class.

Edward looked down at Bella. _"Does she think something happened too?"_ "Good. We got a topic picked out and started working on it."

"That's good. What topic did you choose?"

Edward smiled "History on cars."

Bella smiled "Then this would be an easy topic for you." She wondered if Edward had been the one to choose that or Tammy. Bella tried to shake off her suspicions about Tammy. It partly worked.

"How was class? I'm surprised I didn't see Mike standing next to you when I came." Said Edward.

"Oh, I'm not sure." To be honest, Bella hardly paid any attention to Mike at all or even Tyler. Both of them kept on talking to her and then asking of she was alright. It really got Bella irritated by their concern and frustrated that she couldn't put her mind at ease with Edward being a lone in the library with Tammy. Despite her efforts, she really wasn't getting far, putting this aside and out of her mind.

*After school *

Tammy walked happily outside into the rain. Her hood was up and she splashed into the puddles like a little kid. _"Let the rain fall down. And wake my dreams. Let it wash away my sanity. 'Cause I wanna feel the thunder. I wanna scream. Let the rain fall down. I'm coming clean, I'm coming clean…. I can't believe he asked me out! I can't believe he asked __**ME**__ out! EEEEEEEPPPP! Now I can't wait for Friday!"_

Alice giggled watching Tammy splash in the puddles, Jasper chuckled at her playfulness and Edward laughed from listening to her thoughts. Bella just stood there.

"She's a lot happier in her mind than she's allowing us to see." Said Edward. He saw a little version of herself in her mind, dancing, throwing out confetti and was actually a banner that read **"YES!"** Like a little party going on in her head!

"I've never seen anyone that happy before." Laughed Jasper.

"This is her first date ever. How cute is that?" smiled Alice.

"Who asked her out?" asked Bella. She wasn't paying any attention lunch and hardly ate. Bella's focused was on Edward.

"Derek Kings, Bella! Where have you been? I told you he was going to ask her out this morning." Said Alice.

"I'm sorry Alice, I'm just not feeling well right now. That's all." Lied Bella.

Alice knew Bella was lying but held her tongue. Jasper glanced back at Tammy. "She's walking home again isn't she?"

Edward shook his head "No, she doesn't go home after school. She's heading into town."

Alice cleared her throat, "Well I'm going to give her a ride into town. I want to talk to her about giving her some styling tips for her date."

Edward crocked an eyebrow. "Alice…"

"Bella would you like to join us? I like to give you some tips too!" interrupted Alice.

"Alice as much as I…"

"I won't take no for an answer! Come on, Bella it'll be fun!" pleaded Alice.

"Alice as much as I love to do girly things today…I… I can't. It's last minute and I have to tell Charlie. He probably won't like it."

Alice rolled her eyes at Bella's attempt to stall another girl's day. "Alright, Bella, I'll humor you for today only! Tell Charlie tomorrow that you'll have a girl's day with Tammy and me after school. And you know he likes me."

Bella sighed. At least she can stall for now and hopefully come up with a good excuse tomorrow. "Alright Alice you…."

"YES! Ok, then it's settled. And don't you _dare_ try to change plans. I'll be watching!" Alice skipped happily to the Volvo with Jasper laughing.

Edward turned to Bella. "Let's get you out of this rain."

"Edward, you're not going with Alice?" asked Bella.

"Nope, I'm going with you." He smiled and rapped his arm around her.

Bella smiled and blushed at the same time. She was beginning to feel silly for letting Lauren's words sink into her head. Bella had heard a few people whisper around her all day and look at her. She knew that they were talking about Edward and Tammy.

As they walked to her truck, the rain continued to drizzle. She dreaded the rain. "Do you have any suggestions to get out tomorrow?"

"I doubt you'll be able to. Once Alice set's her mind about something, especially a girl's night out, she won't change her mind about it." He shook his head.

"Do you think Rosalie will come?" asked Bella. She started the truck. It roared to life and Bella pulled out of her parking slot.

"She might invite her but I doubt Rosalie will come. This isn't usually Rosalie's thing." Edward looked at Bella. "What's really bothering you. You've been pretty quiet all day."

"It's nothing. I'm just not feeling well." Lied Bella.

"Bella, nothing happened in the library. I know what Lauren said to you. Those kids don't know anything about what went on."

"And what exactly did go on?" demand Bella.

"Nothing, all we did was talk."

"About what exactly? How she likes you? How she was very pleased you gave her a ride to school? How she wants you to be her driver?" Bella was starting to get so angry that she was starting to cry. Everything she was holding in all day was coming out. It was just one day after all and for all she knew, Edward was probably telling the truth. Since when did she listen to Lauren?

When she came up to her house, Bella tried to step on the break coolly but stepped on it too hard. Not like it would affect Edward. He didn't move forward at all in his seat. Bella sighed and turned to Edward. "Alright, I'm listening."

"She doesn't like me. She likes Derek. She was thinking about him when I walked in. Actually, she had the song You Could Be Mine in her head. It was actually amusing. She's like a little radio. She kept on fighting to listen to it and when she didn't she thought of him.

She didn't want to ride to school with us because she didn't want to burden us. Alice, Jasper and the weather were the ones who convinced her to think otherwise. It was mostly the rain. One of the reasons why she was one of the first people out of school was because she intended that way. She was hoping that she could avoid us because she didn't want to trouble us with another ride home. More than likely, Alice and Jasper are keeping her company because Tammy doesn't like to go home. She spends as much time as she could away from home."

"Why doesn't she like her home?" asked Bella.

"Her guardians argue a lot and it makes her feel uncomfortable."

"Oh…" Bella didn't know what to say. She had never knew anyone who was unhappy at home. Now she felt silly for being jealous when nothing happened in the first place. She should've listened to Edward. "Look Edward I'm sorry that I…"

Edward's lips met Bella's lips. They kissed each other passionately. Before either of them could get carried away, Edward pulled away and smiled "You're forgiven. Now all you have to worry about is dealing with Alice tomorrow."

Bella sighed and got out of the door, slamming it on purpose. Edward laughed.


	6. Chapter 6: What Makes Tammy Different

*The next day*

Tammy sat outside on a bench at school rubbing her legs. She walked all the way too school this time. She knew not to expect any free rides and knew that the Cullen siblings giving her a free ride was a onetime thing. She did partly enjoy the free ride but would never admit it.

"_I'm so glad I have something to do tonight. My feet should be used to this by now. Thank God school doesn't start for a little while." _Tammy sighed to herself. _"At least it hasn't rained. Yet."_

Edward stood not far from her. He had made his sibs promise not to give Tammy a ride today- well it wasn't hard to convince Rosalie and Emmett. Emmett saw no need to and Rosalie was just Rosalie. Edward had to leave Bella early that morning to stop Alice from taking the Volvo keys. He knew she would give Tammy a ride. It boggled his mind on why Alice had to continue involving Tammy in their lives. There was no reason and she wasn't going to tell him anytime soon.

Alice stood next to Edward. She saw him looking at Tammy "I thought you didn't want to know any more about her."

"I still don't agree with you taking her out for a girl's night and I didn't appreciate that you and Jasper spent the whole evening with her yesterday. What did Carlisle say? He told us to stay away from her." Replied Edward.

"I agree with Edward. We shouldn't be wasting our time with some human girl." Said Rosalie.

Alice ignored Rosalie and looked at Edward "Come on Edward, she needed the company."

Edward glared at Alice. Jasper spoke "We didn't pick her up like you asked…"

"Actually, it more like forced." Interrupted Alice. "By the way Edward, I saw the look on her face when she walked down that road. You're lucky it didn't rain on her."

Edward sighed "Yes, Alice I am aware of that. Thank you."

"I would consider that rude of us-well really you."

"Enough Alice, you know what Carlisle said." Edward gritted his teeth together.

"From what I saw, she finds out about us either way, Edward." Alice looked at Edward.

"We also need to find out how she knows about us." Hissed Edward.

"Edward, she's not going to find out through us. If any of us did, I would've seen it." Hissed Alice.

"Your visions aren't set in stone. Anyone of us could tell her." Glared Edward.

"You're right Edward. _Any_ one of us could tell her." Rosalie butted in. She put her index finger to her chin and looked at Edward. "Now, who do we know, spends any time with her?"

"Not now, Rosalie."

"Why? Oh, you know what, maybe Bella is the one who tells this new girl. She could possibly be your _new_ girlfriend." Smirked Rosalie.

Alice sighed knowing Rosalie went way too far. Edward clenched his fist so tight that his skin when whiter if that was possible. He was trying to fight the erg to grab Rosalie by the throat. Through his teeth, he said "Emmett, please take her away."

Before Emmett could reply to anything, they heard Tammy sigh again and lied her body down on the bench seat. She was wearing the same faded blue jean jacket, a different pair of blue jeans and her snow boots had some mud at the bottom. She wasn't soaked, which Edward was glad to see. She looked peaceful with her eyes closed. Compared to most students who were worried about stupid meaningless things, Tammy's mind was at ease. She wasn't thinking of Derek Kings and she wasn't thinking of anything else. Not a song but…nothing. Her mind was just blank.

"_I've never met anyone who can blank out their own mind. It's almost like I'm reading Bella's mind only I can actually see into Tammy's mind. How does she manage to play songs in her head like a radio, stop the song when she's thinking of something and completely blank out her own mind?"_

"_What does her mind say?" asked Alice._

"_What is she thinking?" asked Jasper. "Does it have anything to do with us?"_

"Nothing," muttered Edward.

"What do you mean nothing? Asked Alice.

"Or is there something _you_ don't want to tell us?" asked Rosalie.

"Her mind is just blank. She's not thinking of anything." Explained Edward.

Emmett laughed "I think you're losing your touch, Edward."

Alice looked at Edward "Edward, are you saying she's not thinking of anything as in nothing?"

Edward nodded his head "It's completely blank in her mind. Darkness."

"That's new," Jasper looked at Tammy. _"What kind of person is she?"_

Alice, Jasper, Edward, Rosalie and Emmett all glanced at Tammy. All of them amazed that she really wasn't like any human they've ever encountered. She was completely different from Bella. Bella seemed like a normal teenager who happened to hang around vampires and was nice to them. Tammy on the other hand had no clue about them, had no fear over them, treated them like normal human beings as if they were and had a whole different mind.

The cold wind blew against Tammy's cheeks. She was looking at the inside of her eyelids and listening to the sounds around her. She could hear people talking about whatever, she could hear the wind and some birds. She felt at ease with herself. Then her cell phone began to vibrate and ruined her mood. Tammy made an angry noise, reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Tammy! What are you doing?" a voice on the other line said.

A huge smile came to Tammy's face "Hey!... I'm waiting for school to start. Which reminds me, shouldn't you be in school right now?"

"Nah, we skipped today! Everybody say hi to Tammy!"

Everybody on the other line shouted happily "Hey Tammy!"

A girl's voice shouted "How are you doing?"

A guy's voice shouted "How's it going over there?""

Another guy's voice shouted "Is it raining there?"

"We miss you so much! Come home now!" shouted another girl.

Tammy tried not to cry from hearing the sounds of her friends back home. She missed them all very much and wished that she was there back in Texas where it was slightly cold but starting to warm up. "M, I'm doing ok. Shawn, it's not that bad actually. Things are going pretty good lately. Believe it or not, Mike, it's not actually raining here. Yet, it was cloudy when I walked to school. I miss you guys too." She lowered her voice "I wish I could be there. But I can't, Lola til school is over and that's not for another couple of months."

"We'll come get you!" shouted Lola.

"Yeah, we can handle a little rain." Laughed Shawn.

Tammy laughed "It's more than rain up here. There's also snow and much colder weather than what you're used to. Trust me, you're going to need your winter clothes and really bundle up. I'm really layered up right now."

"It's a warm day to day." Said M.

Tammy could hear someone whack M. The friend who called Tammy, whispered loudly "Shut up M! You're bumming Tammy out." The friend took Tammy off speaker and changed the subject "Are you still coming down for the summer?"

Tammy smiled "You know it! I can't wait and I talked to my brothers and my Aunt about it. They're cool with it. After Alex graduates, I'll head back to San Antonio for the whole summer!"

"Yay!"

"Maybe I'll learn how to drive before I go back home. I really need to learn how to drive and most importantly I need a car. I can't keep walking to school everyday."

"Tammy, don't be lazy."

Tammy laughed "Oh, thank you Iggy very much! How about you? You're just as worse."

Ignacio her best friend since they were kids laughed on the other line. They met on the first day of school in kinder and have stayed friends since. When they were in middle school, Iggy told Tammy that he was gay, and she had kept his secret since. He didn't look it and he was determined to keep it that way from his mother and siblings. He wasn't the overly super gay as he called it. Iggy asked "So how are things going with that guy?"

"He asked me out." Tammy smiled widely and tried to hold her excitement and voice down. She knew people might be listening in on her conversation since she did have a habbit of talking loudly when she was on the phone.

"OOOOOO. What does he look like? He's not ugly right?" asked Iggy.

"Tall, he's almost as skinny as me, he is light complected…and of course he looks hot! Well to me anyways."

"Tammy, the guys you usually like, look ugly. Take a look at your last boyfriend. He had big lips and he looked like Jackie Chan."

"Thank you very much Iggy. And what are you talking about? I thought you liked Roland." Asked Tammy.

"Yeah I did but the guys you usually like are ugly, like Josh and you know how that one turned out. What about Daniel? And don't forget…"

"Thank you for bringing up my boyfriend record. Should I bring up your boyfriend record?" smirked Tammy.

"Tammy, we all know that it's not as bad as yours."

Tammy scoffed "Please! The last boyfriend you had was a complete moron! Or have you forgotten about the bleach incident?"

Iggy sighed on the other line "No, I haven't."

Tammy laughed "I still can't believe that that moron thought that toilet bleach was the same as hair bleach!"

"Never let me make a mistake like that again, Tammy."

"I won't." smiled Tammy. She loved her and Iggy's conversations. She missed just as much as she missed her brothers. Then she heard laughing going on the other line.

*Bell rings*

Tammy sighed "Hey, I gotta go. I'll text you ok? Bye." Tammy put the phone back in her pocket, got up, put her backpack on her shoulders and headed for the door to her first class. She felt more moody than usual and she couldn't tell why. She wasn't upset about her friends back home were having fun without her. She wasn't angry at anyone or anything. She just felt mad.

As, she walked down the hallways to get to her first class, she looked around at the other students. They were all talking to each other and none paid her that much attention. If they did, it was just stupid gossip about her and Edward working together in the library. Tammy shook her head. _"High school."_ She was getting more annoyed by all this. _"It's none of their business! Gosh, you don't see me trying to dig into their boring lives. Maybe that's just it. Their lives are so BORING that this is all they got to keep them entertained. It is a small town after all. I really wouldn't be surprised if the staff were talking about it. The librarian saw us yesterday."_

She walked into her class and sat down at her usual table towards the back. Since it was such a small class, it didn't have desk but tables and chairs. Theater was one of Tammy's favorite classes. One being because this was a mixture of all the grade levels and the other it was really fun and it put her mind at ease. Although, it had one flaw in it. Jessica Stanly was in her class.

Jessica had walked in the class and actually sat down next to Tammy. Tammy looked at her and crocked an eyebrow. "You _do_ know who you're sitting next to right?" Even though Tammy and Jessica were neighbors, they didn't quite get along- although they did try. Jessica had shown Tammy around the town and they spent a girl's day together. Things were going great at first, until Tammy noticed Jessica's true colors and how she can be when school started. Jessica got angry when Tammy refused to tell her gossip and kept conversations simple. So Tammy was really glad that Jessica hardly ever said a word to Tammy.

"Yes I do. I'm sitting next to my wonderful neighbor." Smiled Jessica. It was obviously fake and anyone with brains could figure that out. Some freshmen who were sitting next to Tammy glanced at Jessica.

Tammy sighed. "Look Jessica we both know that's not why you're really here. You're _really_ here for the story about yesterday in the library with me and Edward."

Jessica gasped "No that's not true."

Tammy crocked an eyebrow _"Does she honestly believe that I'm that gullible? Apparently so, since she keeps giving me that sweet, __**FAKE**__, innocent look."_ Just then Tammy's sweet voice in her mind replied _"Well maybe she is telling the truth. She could be different."_ Then Tammy's darker voice in her mind replied _"Ha! The day she's nice is the day hell freezes. I don't buy a single word of her lies." _"Sure Jessica," replied Tammy.

Jessica shrugged. "I just wanted to renew our friendship. We drifted _so far_ apart."

Tammy was getting very frustrated with Jessica. _"This is getting sad."_ "Jessica cut the crap."

"Fine, don't believe me." Before she turned slightly away from Tammy, she whispered. "But if there is anything that went on, I will find out one way or another." She smiled and started talking to some juniors who were around her.

Tammy rolled her eyes. _"Oh, God."_ She got up and moved to another table.

Little did Tammy know that Edward was listening in on the whole conversation. He smiled for two reasons. One being the most important, was that Tammy still didn't have a clue about them and the other was for a tiny reason being that she knew how to take care of herself.

*History Class*

Edward sat in his seat ignoring the glances some students were making as they walked in. Then out of all the annoying thoughts, Edward heard someone else's thoughts. He chuckled when he heard it.

"_Y se emonciona (y se enmociona). Ya no razona. No lo puedo controlar. Y se emonciona (y se enmociona). Ya no razona. Y me empieza a cantar. Me canta asi, asi… It's not even Spanish class yet and I've already gotten this song in my head."_

Derek was walking her to class and talking to her "It'll probably rain around lunch time."

"I'm surprised it hasn't rained yet. When I walked to school…"

"You walk to school?" Derek's eyes widened and he stopped walking. "Don't you get a ride from your Aunt or Uncle? What about the Cullens? I heard they gave you a ride yesterday."

Tammy stood right next to him and sighed _"Of course he would know that." _

Derek immediately apologized "I'm sorry I didn't mean anything by that.. It's just that.."

A smile came to Tammy's face "It's ok, I understand." Then she made a irritation face "I'm just sick of people making up stupid rumors that something went on in the library with me and Edward Cullen."

Derek crocked an eyebrow "What are people saying?"

Tammy just looked at him _"Does he really not know? Or is he just saying that to get me to talk about it so he could make sure nothing is really going on?"_

*Bell Rings*

Derek smiled "We'll talk in Spanish class." He winked at her and headed off to his class. Tammy didn't realize that she was standing right next to the door.

She walked in and took her seat. The teacher said "I want you to take the opportunity to work on your projects together so get with your partners and work on your topics-which you should've picked one out already."

Students began getting up, walking over to each other and moving desks next to each other. Tammy turned to look at Edward so see who should come to whom. Edward had his arms crossed and met her gaze. Tammy thought to herself _"It doesn't look like he's going to get up anytime soon."_

Edward heard the annoyance in her thoughts. He knew she was annoyed with the stupid stories people were assuming. Heck, he was annoyed too! At least she didn't hear the endless thoughts of people.

She got up and walked over to Edward and took a seat that wasn't taken by anyone. She turned the desk toward him. A small smile formed on Tammy's lips. "Hey,"

Edward nodded his head once "Hello."

"So…have you found anything yet? I haven't even been able to get in front of a computer." Tammy said. _"Maybe tonight I can when I get home. I don't know how long the girl's night is going to last."_

Edward shook his head "No, but I know some facts behind some cars. All the way back to 1917."

Tammy nodded her head "Impressive. It's more than I know." She chuckled on the last part.

As Tammy got out her notebook to take some notes, Edward asked "Would you mind if I ask to see your sketch book?"

Tammy's eyes widened a little when she pulled out a notebook. "Uhhhhh…"

"Alice has been raving about your sketches all night and this morning. Even Jasper is impressed. A talent and gift you posess."

"Ok…which ones do you wanna see?" asked Tammy.

Edward's eyes widened "There's more than one?"

Tammy looked up, a little startled. "Yes. I'm surprised Jasper and Alice didn't say anything. One of them is just everyday stuff. The other one…well that one has those people who are important to me. Family and friends." She looked through her backpack again and took out a sketch book. "Here,"

Edward opened the book and was surprised by what he saw. He saw a wonderful view of a city at night. _"This must be her hometown."_ Edward thought to himself. He flipped the page and saw the same view but during the day. It was spectacular, especially the way the she captured the sun's rays touching over the city.

"That's where I came from. San Antonio, Texas." Tammy replied. "Not a ranch, no horses, no people dressed like cowboys…well actually there were a few people who did dress like that at restaurants. But I came from a city."

Edward didn't say anything and continued to flip through the pages. He saw she sketched some places around Forks. He figured these places were the places she was talking about that she sketches on her way home from school. He saw fields, forest, houses, some animals and… the reservation? Edward at first wondered but figured it was nothing to think about. _"She probably stumbled across it or something."_ He handed the notebook back to Tammy "I'm surprised you don't' have a sketch of downtown."

"I wish I did, but it's always raining and the very few times it wasn't, I was out of town visiting my brother Chris." Replied Tammy then she shrugged her shoulders "Oh, well maybe next time."

"Alice told me that she's hiring you to do a sketch of her and Jasper." He tried to keep his anger down. As soon as Jasper and Alice had gotten home last night, Alice had skipped in happily and in her mind she proudly told Edward her surprise for Jasper on their anniversary.

She nodded her head "Yes, after seeing some of the people I sketched, she wanted a sketch of her and Jasper." She giggled "Little does she know, Jasper has the same idea." She giggled more and then whispered "Please don't tell any of them."

Edward nodded even though he was now more angry than ever before! _"Wait til I get my hands on both of those two…"_

"_He doesn't look please at all… I wonder what he's mad about. Is he that upset with me sketching them?" _"Does this bother you?" she asked.

Edward looked at her. "Why would it bother me?"

Tammy shrugged "I don't know. You don't look that thrilled. So you tell me."

Edward said "It doesn't."

"_Does he think I'm that stupid?...Wow ok, I really need to chill out. What is wrong with me today? I'm so gah!...I don't think I was like this with Derek… but Jessica put me in a bad mood…yeah it probably was…no it couldn't be…if she was, I'd be over it by now." _

"You are the one who doesn't seem to be in a good mood." Replied Edward.

"Well then that's something we have in common today." Tammy sarcasticly replied. Edward just looked at her and crocked his eyebrow. Tammy sighed and said "Sorry, I have no idea why I'm in such a bad mood today."

"Maybe today isn't your day." Suggested Edward.

"Yeah…or maybe…" Tammy glanced back at some students who were listening in on her's and Edward's conversation they straightened up and went back to working on their projects. Tammy whispered to Edward "Maybe it's some nosey people who won't mind their own business. God, it's so annoying how people are making up rumors about us yesterday."

"Same here." Sighed Edward.

"People are stupid." Sighed Tammy. She sunk into her chair and crossed her arms over her chest and looked down at the desk.

"You really are moody today." Chuckled Edward.

Tammy glared at him. "I'm glad my moodiness is amusing to you."

Edward chuckled a little more. "You don't seem like the type of person who's always in a bad mood."

"I'm really not. I'm usually happy go lucky and cheerful." Sighed Tammy. "I guess I'm just out of sorts today."

Edward nodded his head. He heard more thoughts poor into his head_. "I can't hear what they're talking about. Ugh we should've sat closer to them." _Sally thought.

"_They don't seem to be working very hard on their project." _Thought one guy.

"_I can't believe he laughed at something she said. He must like her." _Thought some girl

"_Look at that grin on Cullen's face. He's defiantly cheating on Bella." _Thought Johnny.

"…_I wonder if Derek really does trust her. I wouldn't." _Thought another guy.

"_He's such a jerk! Bella deserves better!"_ Thought a girl sitting next to them.

"_She's such a home wreaker!"_ Thought her partner.

"_What a slut! I knew she's no good."_ Huffed a girl.

"_What a bitch. Derek deserves better. Look at the way she's flirting with him. Playing hard to get."_ Thought some girl who looked very snobby.

Edward clenched his hand into a fist. He was so furious at how these people didn't get. If they had any sense, they could see that he and Tammy were NOT flirting with each other. She was very moody and he wasn't in the best mood either now. He couldn't stop himself from laughing at how she reminded him of some little feisty animal. She looked cute- and by cute he meant in the cute, adorable kitten kind of way. He was still surprised at how right when he thought he had her figured out, she manages to surprise him.

"_What makes you, what makes you different, (what makes) makes you beautiful (to me). What's there inside you, (there shines) shines through to me. In your eyes I see all the love I'll ever need…."_ Edward looked at Tammy and saw her head side to side and smiled a bit.

Edward replied "You're very weird you know that."

Tammy shrugged "I get that a lot."

* * *

><p>Sorry it took so long to post this chapter. Writers block sucks! Let me know what ya think!<p> 


	7. Chapter 7: Stupid Thoughts Of Teenagers

*Bell Rings*

Edward and Tammy had managed to get through the rest of class without losing their tempers. And most of the staring had died down somewhere in the middle of class. Tammy's way of getting by was thinking of how she was going to do Alice's and Jasper's sketches different. Edward's was obvious, reading her mind and was amazed by the process of how she does it. The way she does it is based on the person's personality, mood and color. He saw all the different possibilities she was throwing out there to herself but it was a little difficult since she doesn't _really_ know Alice and Jasper very well.

They both hardly discussed the project since neither of them had done any work. Tammy wrote down a few notes-or really facts that Edward knew and some she knew for herself. She didn't know much but she knew some basics. Edward would give her credit for that. Most teenagers don't realize that there were carriages before automobiles. They act as if cars just fell from the sky or just didn't care at all.

As Tammy was throwing her notebook into her backpack, she asked Edward "So when do you wanna meet up again for the project?"

Some students stopped what they were doing or slowed their pace and listened in on the conversation.

"_These people are really asking for it!" _Tammy angrily thought.

Edward sighed and thought to himself. _"I couldn't agree with you more."_ Then he became a little relief when he heard their teacher's thoughts _"Sigh. Teenagers these days. Always have to make a big deal out of everything."_ He walked away to go grab a quick cup of coffee from the teacher's lounge that was nearby.

Edward asked "How about tomorrow after school? We can meet at Bella's house."

Tammy smiled "Ok! That'll be awesome." _"OOOO YAY! I'm glad she's joining us. Maybe that'll put an end to these silly rumors."_

"_Hopefully." _Edward thought to himself. "Just meet up with us in the parking lot after school. We'll give you a ride so you don't have to walk."

Tammy nodded. "Ok." _"Maybe my Aunt and Uncle can stop arguing- what am I saying? It's too much of a risk and I don't want anyone else to hear them. It's bad enough Jessica hears them….Ugh I don't want anyone to hear them especially Derek!...Maybe I can just meet Derek at wherever he's taking me…"_

Edward asked "Are you alright?"

Tammy nodded "Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry about it."

Edward knew he was going to have to tell her now, if he was going to have any luck of not being her friend. He was going have to fight to keep that vision of Alice's not come true. He knew Alice would be mad, but it was the right thing. Edward couldn't bear to bring another human into their lives.

As they both walked to the door with their classmates following behind them, Edward whispered in a very low voice to where she can only hear "Listen, Tammy there's something you should know."

"Yes?" she asked in low whisper.

"I need to tell you some…" Edward stopped talking after they both stepped out of the classroom. Derek waiting for Tammy. Derek smiled when he saw her and when Edward glanced down at Tammy; he saw her eyes light up and saw dimples appear on her cheeks as she smiled happily. Edward recognized that look. It was the same look he and Bella looked at each other. Tammy and Derek haven't even been on their first date and already Edward could tell that they really liked each other.

Edward could also tell that he wasn't going to get the chance to tell her- at least not right now. He figured he could tell her later today. Maybe he could get her to skip her last class. "I'll see you later, Tam." Replied Edward. He looked at Derek "Derek, how's it going?"

"Pretty good, Edward. How about you?" said Derek. _"She doesn't seem to be interested in Edward Cullen. If she were then she'd be staring at him right now and she's not. She's looking at me. Sweet."_

"_Wasn't Edward here a second ago? And…wasn't he about to tell me something? Oh well I guess he changed his mind…. Derek has the cutest smile. Ok… breath, breath. Hopefully he doesn't notice my legs shaking." _Tammy thought.

"Good as well," Edward walked away to Bella's class, trying not to laugh at how innocent and cute Tammy's thoughts were. He was glad that Derek didn't believe the rumors that were going around school. _"Good. He really does trust Tammy. He's not stupid enough to believe those rumors like most of the people around here."_

"_Why is Derek being nice to Edward?" _

"_I can't believe that he's being nice to Edward Cullen! He doesn't deserve it." _

"_She really isn't worth it." _

"_What do they both see in her? She's not even pretty."_

"_If I were Derek, I'd kick Cullen's ass!"_

"_Look at how smug Edward looks. Defiantly cheating on Bella." _

"_I bet Tammy will choose Edward over Derek. Derek is cute but who wouldn't choose Edward? He's SO HOT!" _

"_I would love to be in her shoes right now. Two guys fighting over her and one of them is Edward Cullen!" _

"_Edward is such asshole…"_

"_Derek is stupid and blind…."_

"_Tammy is a slut and probably was one back at her hometown…."_

Edward shook his head. _"High school teenagers are so stupid."_

*Lunch*

Tammy sat at an empty table by herself. She brought her lunch from home again, instead of a sandwich, it was leftover pizza. She brought a soda from school since there wasn't anything for her at home. Even though she had warmed it up this morning and rapped foil around it, Tammy knew it was going to be cold. It was typical and she was used to this after so many years of doing this process so she didn't really mind it being cold anymore. If there was a microwave available, then that would be a different story and she'd be glad to warm it up.

Edward stood in line and was surprised that Derek wasn't sitting with her-he wasn't even there in the cafeteria! Alice stood next to him and said "He's not here. He left with some friends go grab lunch off campus."

"So he just left her here? All by herself?" asked Edward. There was a hint of anger in his voice. Edward couldn't believe it. _"Humans are impossible!"_ He thought to himself. _"So much for Derek being a good guy."_

Alice nodded "Yes. It's just him and his guy friends. She was a little disappointed but is ok with it."

"Could you blame her for being a little upset?" Edward knew that Tammy didn't have any friends. And Derek was really the only person she talked to. Edward wasn't counting himself and knew that Tammy wouldn't want to associate with him after telling her that they couldn't be friends.

Alice grabbed a plate of pizza and casually said "Well that is going to change. Jasper and I are going to sit with her today."

Edward quickly grabbed a plate of pizza "What?"

"Edward, she's lonely. That's the only reason why she's upset. And even you are mad that she's eating alone." Said Alice.

"Alice, I'm mad at the fact that Derek didn't have the sense to take her with him. That way she wouldn't be alone." Growled Edward.

"Maybe he wanted to spend some time with his friends." Replied Jasper grabbing a cookie. Although he did agree with Edward on that Derek could've taken Tammy with him. He would never do that to Alice.

"Still it doesn't make it right." Replied Edward.

Jasper nodded his head "True,"

"Still don't know why you waste your time." Muttered Rosalie she grabbed a salad. "You can do whatever you want Alice but Emmett and I are sitting at _our_ table. I know where _Edward_ is going to sit." She paid her lunch and walked away with Emmett following her after paying for his lunch.

Edward glanced at Alice "You're still going to sit with her aren't you?"

Alice smiled "Of course!"

Edward then glance at Jasper and Jasper sighed "Come on Edward, she could use the company." Edward knew Jasper was mostly doing this to please Alice. Jasper was still ok and there wasn't any sign of danger. Edward also knew that Jasper was still curious about Tammy. That conversation in the car that he had with her, made him wonder what kind of human she was.

"You know, you and Bella could join us. It'll be fun!" Suggested Alice happily.

"No," said Edward. Although he would rather sit with anyone else than listen to most of Bella's friends babble on and on.

Alice glared at Edward "I know what you plan to do Edward. It won't turn out great. Especially for me!" she hissed.

"Alice please, I have to!" Hissed Edward. "You'll just have to get over it. Take Bella or Rosalie shopping. Heck even Esme."

"Edward, she won't take it very well. Trust me, she's going to cry and be very hostile-well at first." Pleaded Alice.

Edward looked at her "What are you talking about Alice? She's a tough girl. She can handle…"

Then Edward saw something Alice's mind that made him discussed and horrified. "What is wrong with you are you crazy?" He hissed. "I don't want to see that!"

"Well it's normal." Replied Alice.

Jasper paid for his and Alice's meal. Alice whispered in her mind _"You can still change your mind and the future for both of you looks great."_

Edward shook his head. _"No way,"_ He thought to himself. He paid for his lunch and whispered "Alright, Alice I'll wait one more day. Enjoy while it last because after today, I don't want any of you associating with her. I'll break it down to her gently."

Alice almost smiled but frowned at what Edward said last. "Alright," She flatly replied. _"She won't take it gently."_ She turned on her heel and skipped over to Tammy with Jasper slowly following her.

Edward sighed and walked to where Bella was sitting with her friends.

Bella's eyes lit up when she saw him sit down next to her. But then she saw a serious look on his face.

"_Edward sure looks happy."_ Sarcastically thought Mike.

"_He's probably upset that he can't sit with Tammy." _Thought Lauren.

"_Something is going on between him and Tammy. I just know it!"_ thought Jessica. _"I heard that Edward had a smug look on his face after he and Tammy walked out of their history class."_

"_I wonder why Alice and her boyfriend are sitting with Tammy. Did they get into a fight with the other two?"_ Thought Ben. He shrugged and continued eating.

"_I'm glad the Cullen's aren't sitting with us today….well Edward is here…man they're creepy."_ Eric thought while eating.

"Edward is something wrong?" whispered Bella.

Edward shook his head.

"Why so down Edward?" asked Jessica while turning her head to the side. _"Maybe I could get him to open up about his little_ _**affair**__." _

"Nothing to worry about." Replied Edward.

"_I'm sure glad I'm not eating alone."_ Edward heard Tammy's thoughts. He slightly glanced her way when the others weren't looking. She was sitting next to Alice and Jasper was sitting on Alice's left side. Tammy was cutting small pieces of her pizza with her fingers and smiling at something Alice was saying. Jasper was leaning away from Alice but had his arm rapped around her. _"Awww Alice and Jasper are so cute together."_

"_Come join us Edward. You can learn more about her."_ Thought Alice.

"_That's all she's eating? Why isn't she eating from here? No wonder she's skinny. This girl hardly eats."_ wondered Jasper.

Edward glanced quickly back to the others at Bella's table before they could see him looking at Tammy's direction.

"Sorry, I'm late guys." Replied Angela coming up to the table with her tray and sat down across from Bella. _"Too bad there weren't any cookies left over."_

Edward half smiled to himself. He can always count on Angela Weber to not be thinking of what everyone else had on their minds lately.

"Can you believe that stupid History project?" asked Jessica. _"That'll defiantly be a good excuse to talk about Tammy and Edward."_

"I know right? Man that project sucks." Replied Eric. The others around the crowded table nodded.

"Yeah how are we supposed to come up with all that information soon?" complained Mike.

"Come on guys it's not that bad." Said Angela.

"Have you started on it?" asked Lauren.

Angela nodded "A little bit."

"I've started on some of it too." Replied Bella. Angela smiled that Bella spoke up and Lauren rolled her eyes. _"Nobody cares Bella!"_ Thought Lauren.

"What about you Cullen?" asked Mike.

Everyone except for Angela and Bella all leaned close to Edward as if he was going to reveal some sort of secret. Angela glanced up for a second but went back to eating. _"Poor Edward, I can't believe they're choosing now to bother him like this and in front of Bella! I'm sure that nothing is going on with him and Tammy." _

"_Yikes, it looks like they're interrogating Edward over there. Sigh, poor Edward. I'm glad Alice and Jasper aren't bothering me with that." _Thought Tammy. She glanced at him from her table and shook her head. _"Maybe he should've eaten over here with us…although I think that might make the rumors worse."_

Edward looked at everyone calmly "Tammy and I have begun our projects. We just need a few more information so we can start putting it together."

"Easy for you to say. She's just as smart as you!" scoffed Eric.

"That's right; I forgot she's really smart when it comes to History." Smiled Jessica. _"Maybe I can get her to help me with my project. Getting her to open up might be a little tricky considering what happened in Theater class. Oh I'll figure something out! " _

"She may be smart in history but she's horrible in math!" laughed Lauren. _"Ha! That little bitch."_

"Yeah but she's got more credits than any of us. She has enough to be a senior." Said Ben.

"She does?" asked Bella.

Ben nodded "Yeah, she is ahead in Math, Science and Spanish."

"Well good she can graduate early!" spat Lauren. "That'll be one less freak here." _"Don't know what good it does her to be ahead in Math when she sucks at it."_

"Leave her alone, she's not a freak." Squeaked Angela. _"Poor Tammy. I feel so bad for her. Maybe I could try talking to her…hopefully soon if I get the courage to do so." _

"Please Angela if she wasn't a freak then why doesn't she have friends?" asked Lauren. _"Maybe Edward can be her knew friend. Both of them are freaks."_

Angela stayed quiet. Ben, Bella and Edward and Mike thought that Lauren went too far. Mike said "From the looks of it, she might have Alice and Jasper as friends."

"Yeah and she might even have Edward as a _special _friend. Right Edward?" said Lauren.

Jessica giggled and Edward tried really hard to keep his anger down. There was a slight pause before Bella quickly tried to change the subject "So…ugh Angela would you like my cookie? I thought I wanted it but you can have it if you like."

Angela smiled "Yes, thank you Bella."

* * *

><p>Angela got a cookie after all! haha.<p>

Sorry it took so long to post this chapter. School and Finals. You know how those suck!

I am working on the next chapter so hopefully I'll be done with it quicker. :D

Please tell me what you think.

Oh and I know there are more people who sit at Bella's lunch table but I can't remember them all and I'm glancing through Twilight right now. If anyone can help me with other characters, that'll be great! Other than Mike, Jessica, Angela, Ben, Eric and Lauren.


	8. Chapter 8: Shopping And Edward

**Ok, so to let everyone know where I'm at on Twilight, because I'm re reading it to figure some stuff out, pretend that the whole Cullen baseball game and James, Victoria and Laurant meeting hasn't happened yet. Be patient with me. If any of you have suggestions or if I'm doing something wrong, let me know. **

* * *

><p>Alice, Tammy and Bella walked into a clothing store. Alice happily pulled Tammy's arm into the juniors section. Tammy was small in size and had told Alice that it was hard to shop for herself because she was stuck in the middle of kid and teen sizes. It was sometimes embarrassing for her because she weighed 90 pounds¸ and it looked weird for a teenager who was 17 year old to be trying on something like a pair of kaprees from the kids department.<p>

"That is no problem at all! We'll just find you a nice dress and everything will be ok!" Alice replied happily.

Even though Tammy was glad that Alice and Bella were not making fun of her, her eyes went wide as Bella asked. "A dress? But Alice isn't it too cold for a dress?"

"I agree with Bella. It's way too cold for a dress. Shouldn't I wear some nice jeans…"

"NO!" Alice widened her eyes but then a thought came to her. "You know what…that might be able to work actually. We'll get you some nice jeans and a cute top to go with it! Plus we'll get you shoes…"

"Aren't these ok?" asked Tammy pointing down at her snow boots. They were still muddy and she felt bad for getting mud on the floor. _"The sales people won't like this. It's a good thing they don't have a carpet floor." _

Alice shook her head "Absolutely not! What kind of impression would you give Derek if he saw you in those on your date?"

Tammy shrugged "I don't know. He sees me all the time in these at school. I just have these, a pair of converse shoes and my running shoes for gym."

Fashion has never been Tammy's thing. She never really followed the crowd on what was in and what wasn't. She always went by what she thought looked good and once in a while she did get good complements about her clothing. Although, being a teenager, she did get paranoid about what she wore and sometimes felt weird or left out if she didn't follow what girls wore. Like back in her hometown, she saw girls wearing blow the ankle socks, flip flops, and carrying purses around. Here since it was always cold, the only thing she had to worry about was wearing too bright color clothes. It seemed like blending in with dark color clothes was the thing to do.

"Well then we'll just have to get you some new shoes to go with your outfit" smiled Alice.

"Ah…Alice… I only have enough money for an outfit. I didn't think I needed to get…"

"It'll all be on me. I'm also buying Bella an outfit for her date with Edward."

Bella's eyes widened. "W-w-what? Alice you don't have to. I-I don't think Edward and I are going anywhere special this weekend anyway. "

Alice ignored Bella and began looking around and gathering up clothes that she thought would look cute. "Alice I'm serious! I don't need an outfit!" Bella angrily responded.

Tammy glanced at Bella. _"Wow Bella must really hate shopping."_

"Alice!" Bella gritted her teeth together.

Tammy raised her eyebrows. She had never met anyone who hated shopping. Tammy loved to go shopping with the few girlfriends she had back home. Even with her taste in style they still had fun and some of the girls did have her taste too. She never met anyone like Alice either, someone who was very stylish and into fashion. She did find this a little entertaining and tried not to laugh.

Alice walked up to Tammy with an armful of clothes "Here you go Tammy. Now go try those on!" She turned to Bella "And don't think I've forgotten about you Bella!"

Tammy laughed "I'll see ya in the Fitting Room Bella." She tried to walk-or see where she was going with the pile of clothes in her hands as she headed for the dressing room.

Bella waited till Tammy couldn't hear them. "What are you doing Alice? Edward told me about what Carlisle said!" She whispered harshly.

Alice frowned "Oh, Bella not you too!"

"This could be how she finds out about you guys." Bella angrily said.

Alice rolled her eyes "Bella, trust me this isn't how she finds out. She finds out through someone else who I can't see."

Bella gave her a funny look "What?"

"I swear you and Edward are really made for each other. He's about as paranoid as you are." Then she muttered underneath her breath "I can't believe the things I do for him either."

Bella barely heard that and before she could ask Alice anything else, Alice came with an armful of clothes and handed them to Bella "Alright Bella, your turn. And don't you dare try and sneak your way out of this!"

Bella sighed and walked towards the dressing room and walked right into the doorframe of the Fitting room. "Ow," She grumbled and walked into the Fitting Room. She made her way in "Tammy?" She called out. _"Why did Alice give me so much? I'm going to trip on my own two feet again!"_

Tammy opened the door that she was in and saw that Bella was about to fall over with all those clothes. She ran towards her grabbing some clothes "Here, let me help you."

Bella smiled "Thank you. Alice goes a little overboard sometimes."

Tammy laughed "Is she always like this?"

Bella nodded her head "You don't know the half of it. Usually it's me she's trying to try on new clothes and accessories. She treats me like a Barbie doll."

Tammy nodded her head "Ah, I see. And that's why you hate shopping right?" She walked towards the dressing room that was next to hers.

"HWhat makes you say that?" asked Bella following her.

"From the look on your face when Alice mentioned that she was buying you clothes." Tammy hung the clothes from the hangers in the room.

Bella was about to respond but realized that Tammy hadn't changed out of her original clothes at all. "I see that you're procrastinating on changing."

Tammy gave Bella a funny look, looked down at herself and then laughed "Oh! No, I was about to change into this shirt that Alice picked but I heard you call my name so I opened the door and saw that you were about to fall with all those clothes." She took the rest of the clothes that Bella was holding and hung those with the rest of the clothes.

Bella blushed "Yeah, I'm not the most graceful person ever."

Tammy smiled "Don't worry about it. Nobody is, trust me. I have my moments and if that doesn't help, look at it like this, if it's in front of strangers, you'll never see them again."

"And what about people you know or like in a small town like this?"

"Well…" Tammy thought "Chances are they'll forget and if they don't, well more than likely, something embarrassing will happen to them too. And you'll be able to have a story over them."

Bella was a little surprised by her. She could tell that Tammy was the kind of person who didn't care what others thought of her or let embarrassment get the best of her. She wished she could be like that.

"_This is getting a little awkward."_ "I'll let change." Tammy shyly said.

"_She's shy too." _Thought Bella. Bella nodded her head. _"Maybe Tammy isn't so bad after all. She isn't what Jessica and Lauren make her seem."_

Tammy looked at her clothes in her dressing room. She wasn't exactly sure about some of these clothes. They didn't exactly say winter. _"Sigh. Ok, here we go."_ She picked the first long sleeve which was blue green and tried on one of the new pairs of jeans.

Alice waited happily outside of the fitting rooms. "Come out, I would like to see what you look like."

Tammy was the first to be done since Bella took her time changing. Alice observed her as Tammy walked in front of the mirrors. Tammy smiled "I like it."

Alice nodded "I do too but that says casual for hanging out and school. Not date."

Tammy frowned a little. "Oh," _"I really did like this."_

"Try on a different top but leave those jeans on." Alice ordered and then she shouted "Bella, I know you're in there so you better come out with one of those outfits I picked out for you!"

They heard Bella sigh heavily and walked out in a navy blue strapless dress that went a little past Bella's knees. "Alice when am I going to _ever_ wear this?" asked Bella.

"For one thing Prom, or you can wear it somewhere it on a date with Edward if he took you somewhere fancy." Winked Alice.

"Alice is right. That really is a cute dress. I like how the top part is heart shaped." Replied Tammy pointing at the dress.

"You're going to get it aren't you Bella?" asked Alice.

"No, Alice I don't think so." Bella muttered.

Alice's face fell and Tammy gave her a confused look. "Why not?" Alice demanded.

"Bella you should really get it. It looks really nice and…"

"I said no." Bella stubbornly said as she stomped her way back to the Fitting Room.

"_Why is she so difficult?"_ Thought Alice who put her hands on her hips.

"_I don't know why she doesn't like it. It's really pretty. At least she has a reason to buy the dress. I would if I could. And I don't think Derek is taking me somewhere that special and fancy. It's only a first date after all."_ Thought Tammy. _"Come to think of it, I don't know anyone who's ever had a first date with someone at somewhere fancy except maybe rich people…"_

Alice whispered "She's just being a little difficult. I'm going to get that dress for her whether she likes it or not."

Tammy smiled and nodded "I won't say anything to her." She walked back to the Fitting Room to try on another shirt.

Another few minutes later, Tammy came out with a purple v keck shirt that did look lovely. Alice smiled liking the shirt and realized that purple was Tammy's color. She also noticed the V came down really close to her breast and with the right bra, the outfit could work out nicely.

Alice smiled "I like it. Do you have any pushup bras?"

Tammy blinked "Any what?"

"You know pushup bras. If you wear one with this outfit, you'll have a nice cleavage. And…" She noticed that the sleeves were a little long and up to Tammy's thumbs so she folded them nicely around her wrist. "You'll have to roll your sleeves like this."

"Uh…I don't own a pushup bra. Isn't it a little too much on showing my boobs?"

"You're not showing him your boobs. You're just giving him a little preview and there's nothing wrong with showing a little cleavage. How did you last this long without me?" said Alice.

"I'm not sure," Tammy laughed a little. Even though she was a little uncomfortable, she was slightly amused by how Alice was. She was really starting to like her more and more."I don't know I would just wear a nice shirt, some jeans and tennie shoes on my dates."

Alice gasped "Tennie shoes! Well it's a good thing I'm here! With this outfit, we can give you some nice boots and it'll work perfectly."

Tammy nodded and then Bella came out with another outfit on and having an annoyed look on her face. She had on a frilly blue shirt that was short sleeved and jeans.

"I think that'll look better in a skirt. A long black skirt." Tammy said before Alice could say anything.

"_Oh great, another Alice!"_ Thought Bella.

"Yes defiantly!" replied Alice. "Maybe in slacks, yes defiantly in slacks. This doesn't suite well with jeans."

"I do like the top_ and_ I think it looks _fine_ in jeans." Replied Bella.

Tammy shrugged and Alice said "That shirt will come in handy take that."

Tammy actually had fun modeling for Alice. Especially this one dress Alice picked out for her. It was black and had a purple that had thin straps, a purple bow and a couple of pretty flowers at the right bottom side and it went a little past the knees. Tammy twirled in it and smiled in front of the mirror.

Alice laughed and enjoyed at how Tammy was making this more fun than Bella. When Bella walked out with a casual blue dress, Tammy motioned Bella "Come Bella, look twirl and model for Alice!" Tammy did another twirl and did a pose. Alice giggled.

Bella awkwardly spined in a circle once and looked down. Tammy replied "No, you gotta loosen up. Be free and twirl!" She did another spin on her socks and did it gracefully.

"I don't know if I can." Said Bella. "Without tripping anyway." She muttered the last part.

"So? Just try it come on it's fun!" Tammy giggled.

"Yes, come on and try." Pleaded Alice.

Bella sighed, closed her eyes and did one little spin around in a circle. When she opened her eyes, she saw that she wasn't on the floor. Tammy smiled and laughed "See! You did it!" _"Even though it wasn't a big twirl but yay!"_

*The Cullen House*

"Alright get set, GO!" shouted Jasper.

Emmett and Edward kneeled on the ground, leaning against a stump outside their house arm wrestling. It was tied and Emmett was determined to win. This was also a way to get Edward's mind off of the girls.

"You're losing your touch Emmett." Edward grunted.

Emmett smiled "It's all about strategy little brother."

Their arms had barely moved at all. Jasper waited patiently as he watched his two brothers fight. Carlisle was at work, Esme and Rosalie were inside watching TV.

Both Jasper and Emmett tried to keep their thoughts away from the girls so Edward wouldn't think about Alice or Bella and especially Tammy. Edward had been pretty mad when he came home and gave Jasper an earful about finding out that Tammy was sketching him and Alice for their Anniversary. It took a while to calm down and that's when Emmett challenged Edward to an arm wrestling contest.

"_I'll win one way or another."_ Thought Emmett.

"_Could Rosalie have that show on any louder?"_ Thought Jasper. He shook his head.

Edward could hear Rosalie's and Esme's thoughts which was ruining his concentration.

"_I swear they're always doing something stupid. Couldn't they do this away from here? Ha. None of these actresses are any prettier than me! Although, I do like her outfit…" _

"_Boys will be boys. Oh she's cute. Sigh. These movie stars today, it's become a popularity contest." _

Edward smiled a bit but then right before he could get back to concentrating on the contest, Emmett pushed Edward's arm down and broke the stump in half. "HA! I win!"

"No fair Emmett! I want a rematch!" shouted Edward.

"No way! You lost Edward." Smiled Emmett.

"Why don't you up the steaks a little?" Smirked Jasper. "That might make it more interesting."

Emmett had a big smile on his face. "Hell yeah!"

Edward laughed. It was times like these he missed. He hadn't really bonded with his brothers in what seemed like a long time. He was now spending his time with Bella and now… there was that history project with Tammy. He shook his head when he saw Alice's vision of them laughing together tossing rocks.

"Are you alright Edward?" asked Jasper.

"Come on Edward what do you say to raise the steaks?" Emmett smirked and crossed his broad arms over his chest. _"This is going to be great."_

"Look, I cannot let that vision come true." Sighed Edward.

Both Emmett's and Jasper's face fell and they both moaned. Emmett wined "Oh geez. Again?"

Jasper sighed "Come on Edward do you really need to bring this up now?"

"Yeah, you're really ruining the mood on this contest." Replied Emmett.

"Look, I have to know that you two aren't going to go near her after today. Jasper I know you heard me at lunch today." Said Edward.

Emmett looked at Jasper. Jasper replied "Yes, I did Edward _and_ I already heard enough earlier about the sketch."

"Yes, and we ….

"'can't let her come into our lives ….'" Mimicked Emmett he then said "We get it Edward. We know she's not one of us and will never be one of us and she can never know about us." Emmett was getting very irritated by all this Tammy talk. _"I'm beginning to see why Rose hates the talk about Tammy. It's getting old. This is exactly what happened when Edward was interested in Bella."_

"I am _**NOT**_ interested in Tammy!" hissed Edward.

"Whatever¸Bro." replied Emmett.

"_Maybe he just sees her as a friend."_ Thought Jasper

"No way! I don't see her as a friend. She's ok for a human but that's as far as it goes." Lied Edward.

"You know it won't be good for you to be friends with her. What good would it be? Eventually we'll leave from here and won't return for a long time. And if she ever wanted to see you again after a few years she couldn't since we never age." Replied Emmett.

"Who said I want to be friends with her?" asked Edward.

"I'm just warning you…"

"I know what to expect!" Edward snapped.

Emmett and Jasper sighed and shook their heads. Edward didn't have to read their minds to tell that he aggravated them to the point where Emmett didn't want to arm wrestle anymore and Jasper didn't want to deal with any of it anymore.

"Sorry," replied Edward.

Jasper rolled his eyes and nodded his head. _"Looks like I better find Alice a new present."_

Emmett swatted his arm in the air _"Whatever, Edward. Sigh. Maybe Rosalie is done with the TV."_ The last thing Emmett wanted to watch was a girly movie again.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? I hoped you enjoyed it. Please review! <strong>

**Thank you for adding my story to your favorites and adding my story to your story alert. ;) It's only going to get even more interesting! **


	9. Chapter 9: Actions

**Sorry it took so long for me to update. School started, and I really wanted this chapter to be good. Special thanks to Moonorchid for your reviews and enouragement! :D **

** To answer the question, yes this is the chapter where Edward does tell Tammy they can't be friends. Will it go well? ****Find out! **

* * *

><p>*The Cullen House*<p>

Edward was playing the piano when Alice got home. He would've been waiting in Bella's room but he knew he needed to talk to his sister. She skipped in the house happily _"What a fun night!"_

Jasper greeted Alice and they both kissed. When they pulled away from each other, Jasper raped his arm around Alice "How was it?" Even though he didn't need to ask he saw a smile on her face and he felt how happy she was.

"Very fun! I enjoyed it and I think she did too." Smiled Alice. "She is so fun!

"Who, Bella?" laughed Jasper.

Alice smiled "No, not really. Tammy did. She helped Bella lighten up a little." She turned to Edward. "Bella needs to learn to have more fun."

"I'll suggest it to her." Replied Edward.

Alice frowned "I guess it wasn't much fun here was it?"

Before anyone could answer Emmett stood at the steps "You can thank Edward for that." He was standing in the middle of the stairs with Rosalie behind him.

"So, Alice, how did it go with the human girls?" asked Rosalie.

"Very well Rosalie. Thank you for asking." Alice said calmly.

"Alice I already…"

Alice rolled her eyes "I know, I know Edward. This is my last day with her." She pouted her lip "Can't you change your mind? She is very excited for her date…"

"NO!" Hissed Edward.

"But Edward, I wanted to do her makeup and plus she could really use…"

"I'm telling her tomorrow Alice and that's final!" Edward shouted.

Alice's face fell and she shook her head "Fine but remember, she won't take it very well." She took Jasper's hand and they went upstairs. _"This will not go well at all."_

Edward sighed "She'll be fine, Alice."

"_No she won't."_

"_Good riddance." _Rosalie rolled her eyes. She headed down the stairs.

Emmett looked at Edward and shook his head. _"Here we go again."_

"Shouldn't you be at _Bella's_ right now?" Rosalie asked Edward as she walked by him.

"I was heading there right now." Replied Edward.

"One human is bad enough Edward. I would hate to see you drag another one into our lives."

"Enough Rosalie," Carlisle said coming from the kitchen. He was holding Esme's hand and they both walked towards Edward and Rosalie. "Edward has enough on his plate already and doesn't need your attitude right now."

Rosalie was about to argue back but decided not to. She looked Edward "Alright," she muttered and walked away from them.

Edward looked at Carlisle and Esme "I'll be at Bella's house."

Carlisle nodded and Esme smiled "Alright but be careful."

Edward smiled "I will." He opened the door and took off with full speed to his girlfriend's house.

*School*

Tammy hopped off of the back of a truck. She turned and thanked someone "Thank you for the ride Joe!" The man nodded "You're welcome Tammy." Then he drove off.

She put her hands in her pockets and walked up to the school building. She was glad that she was able get a ride for school today. Once in a while she'll bump into someone on the road who will offer her a ride. She knew them because it was a small town and tourist never offered her a ride. This time one of her neighbors had time to give her a ride before going into work for come construction job. But because he had a lot of junk in his truck, Tammy decided to ride in the bed of the truck, despite the cold weather.

Thankfully it wasn't raining yet. Just cloudy but Tammy knew better. It was cold and she shivered a little. Last night she had slept peacefully. Her Aunt and Uncle weren't arguing when she got home. So she was able to take a shower, do her homework and go to sleep without any problems.

As she was walking through the parking lot, she felt her phone vibrate and saw it was from Derek. Tammy forgetting where she was at, stopped and replied back. Then right when she about to push send, she heard someone honk at her. She looked up and saw it was Lauren.

"Move out of the way, freak!" she called.

As Tammy pushed sent, she flicked Lauren off, closed her phone and walked away smirking. _"Take that, bitch!" _

"_I'll get her back."_ Lauren narrowed her eyes.

Not far away, Edward laughed out loud. He was surprised by this but not as surprised as his sibs when they turned and looked at him with confusion. Edward had never burst out laughing from out of nowhere.

"What's so funny?" asked Emmett curiously. He was bored standing around and wanted something to do.

Edward cleared his throat "Nothing." He fought the urge to give any hint of a smile.

"_It's still not too late Edward."_ Thought Alice.

Edward shook his head.

"_You don't have to do this she…."_

Edward glared at her. He didn't have to speak to her. She knew what he was saying. They both didn't want the others to know what they were talking about. Alice silently sighed to herself and lowered her eyes.

Edward looked back at Tammy and watched her continue walking to some benches outside. He would never admit it that he was starting to like this girl.

*After School*

It was drizzling when school was over. Tammy walked out of one of the school buildings.

She looked around for any sign of Edward or Bella. She saw nobody and since she was standing in the rain, she walked under one of the nearby buildings that had a roof to protect her from getting wet. Tammy wasn't fully paying attention when somebody , stook out their foot from underneath Tammy's foot which made her fall right into the ground and into a puddle of mud.

Tammy turned to see who tripped her and saw Lauren holding onto the handle of her umbrella and smirked "Ooops! Sorry," she said with a fake voice. _**"Not!"**_

Edward saw what Lauren did and he clenched his hands into a fist while other kids laughed. Tammy slowly stood up, completely getting soaked as the rain picked up. Forgetting about Bella, he walked quickly over to Tammy. He was getting sick and tired of Lauren's thoughts and actions towards Tammy.

"_That fucking bitch!"_ "Why don't you fuck off Lauren?" glared Tammy. She knew Lauren was getting her back for flicker her off-which was stupid. _"Who does that? What is she 5 years old?"_

"Oh good come back." Sarcastically replied Lauren.

"Yeah, because I know somebody like you wouldn't be able to comprehend anything else."

"Oh please!" she saw Edward walking quickly over to their direction. "Oh look here comes your _boyfriend!_"

Everyone turned and saw Edward. Edward ignored all the meaningless thoughts from the students.

"_Not surprising…."_

"_Well look who's coming…"_

"_Oooo look Cullen to the rescue." _

"_Cullen coming to save his new girlfriend."_

"_Look at how mad Edward looks, he defiantly likes Tammy."_

"_There is something going on between them." _

"_Edward sure does look pissed." _

"_Where's Bella?"_

"_If I were Bella, I'd dump Edward Cullen's ass!...Maybe I'll have a shot with him. I'm way prettier than Tammy any way." _

"_If only Derek were here to see this."_

Tammy rolled her eyes "Oh shut up Lauren! None of it is true so mind your own fucking business."

"That's not what everyone says." Lauren smirked.

Tammy was about to say something back, when a male teacher asked "What's all the commotion out here? You kids scatter and go home!"

As kids began to leave, Lauren turned to Tammy "This isn't over," She whispered harshly.

Tammy mimicked her "This isn't over." She shook her head and rolled her eyes "Whatever Lauren."

Lauren pretended to ignored Tammy and walked away. The crowd disappeared and Edward looked in Tammy's direction. She was still standing in the rain, getting more soaked. Tammy pulled up her hood on her jacket and walked over to Edward. _"Why can't Lauren just fall off of a cliff?"_

"Come on let's get you out of this rain." Said Edward.

Tammy nodded. Then she and Edward headed towards Bella. Bella was holding a bag. Edward knew that, that bag was from Alice no doubt and it held fresh dry clothes for Tammy to change into at Bella's house. He would've been angry but he was thankful that Alice had done this.

When they got closer Bella said "Uh..this is for you. Some fresh clothes to…change into. I -I-I had some spare clothes with me and you can have them."

Tammy could tell that Bella was a horrible liar but she didn't care at all. She was grateful she'd have something fresh to change into. Tammy nodded "Thank you." There was mud all on one side of Tammy. _"I'm going to have fun washing my jacket __**again**__ tonight."_

When they reached Edward's Volvo, Edward opened Bella's and Tammy's door. Bella got in and Tammy thought _"Oh no, I can't get in!"_ She turned to Edward "I'm sorry Edward; I don't want to get your car all dirty." _"Stupid Lauren!"_

"You have nothing to worry. There's a towel for you to sit on." Edward said and pointed at it when Tammy gave him a funny look.

She smiled "Ok, cool."

Tammy hopped in and they rode off to Bella's house. They were all pretty quiet and didn't say anything. Tammy kept looking out the window. Edward of course couldn't help himself from listening to her thoughts.

"_I do feel guilty for getting dirty. Stupid fucken Lauren! She'll never get a guy that way…unless the guy is pathetic and a looser like her…. It's kinda convenient that Bella had these clothes for me and that there was a towel here for me to sit on…as if this was all planned out…oh who cares? Sigh. Happy thoughts! Let's see what my radio has for me…."_

Edward was relieved that she didn't think too much into how convenient everything was for her. Then he heard her next song. It wasn't words, but a tune. The introduction to a show that involved a big hill outside in the sun, grass and some flowers. The sky was blue and at the top of the hill, there were a few trees…and a horse pulling what look like a wagon? _"What?"_ Thought Edward. Edward listen carefully and saw Tammy close her eyes and lean back on the towel. He saw the words Little House on the Prairie in big letters. Edward himself had heard humans in the 70's talk about but he had never seen the show. He saw a man with brown hair, wearing a hat, very dark brown pants, boots, and a purple button up shirt with the sleeves pulled up to his elbows. The man pulled the reins on a horse and beside him, a woman with blond hair, wearing a bonnet, a long blue skirt and a white top with very small flowers on it. She pulled the top part forward and tucked her hair in the bonnet as the man pulled the reins. The man looked at the woman smiling and the woman straightened her poster and looked a head with a small smile. Then Edward saw there little girls and a dog running down a hill, surrounded by flowers and grass. One girl in braids is wearing a red dress, she smiles big and shows that she has buck teeth. The second girl-who seems to be a little older then the first- has a blue dress on and she too has a big smile on her face as her blond hair flows behind her while she runs down the hill. Then a smaller girl about the age of two or three, wearing a gray dress runs but ends up falling in the field of grass and flowers. In seconds she helps herself up and starts walking. The last thing Edward saw before while the little tune was wrapping up was the small little town.

"_She must really like this show."_ Thought Edward. _"I don't know why she would. It seems like a lousy show that humans make."_

They arrived at Bella's house faster than usual, thanks to Edward's driving. The raining had turned into drizzling. As soon as Edward turned off the car, everybody got out of the car and headed up to Bella's porch. She opened the door and allowed everyone to come in.

Edward closed the door and Bella pointed upstairs. "The bathroom is upstairs."

Tammy smiled "Thank you." She headed up stairs, carrying the bundle of clothes.

Edward put his and Tammy's poster board out on the table as Bella got dinner ready for her, Charlie and she figured Tammy since Edward and her were staying. Bella was cooking Hamburgers. Bella had invited her partner over but he was out sick today. He was a little on the geeky side and had a small crush on Bella but his fear of Edward surprisingly helped him get over his crush.

After a small awkward silence, Bella whispered "Does she suspect anything?"

Edward shook his head "Nothing." He paused for a moment and whispered "But when I take her home, I'm going to let her down gently and tell her that we cannot be friends."

"How do you think she'll take it?" asked Bella after a couple of minutes.

Edward shrugged "I think she's a tough girl and can handle it. She seems to be…" He tried to find the right words "A little feisty, when pushed too hard but she seems to be a very and I mean _very_ unique teenager. Alice on the other hand seems to think otherwise."

"What do you mean?" Bella tried to hold down her jealousy but it was a little hard for her to hear Edward talk about another girl he found unique other than her.

"Well for her being unique, her mind is really different. She has songs going off and on in her head. Sometimes it's the same song. She actually puts the song on pause while she has something on her mind and then continues the song when she is done with her thought. She does think of Derek but other times it's other personal things, like her family or friends from back in her home town or even just school. I've even seen some of her technics for the way she sketches. It's quite fascinating. And of course, she is very irritated with the rumors going on about her and me at school." Edward explained.

"W-what about Alice? Why doesn't she think Tammy could handle being told you and she can't be friends?"

Edward sighed "She thinks Tammy will cry and be very hostile. You see she's sensitive right now." He immediately stopped talking and Bella couldn't ask him anything else because she heard Tammy coming down the stairs.

When Tammy walked closer to the kitchen, she sniffed the air "It smells good in here." She put her hair in a ponytail which was a little wet and her bangs were forward and barely touching her eyebrows. She had short pieces of hair loose on both sides where her ears were. Edward noticed that she had pierce ears and didn't really notice them before because her hair was always loose and sometimes hid them.

Bella said "Thank you. I'm making hamburgers. Would you like to stay for dinner?"

Tammy's eyes widened "Oh no, you don't have to. I'll just eat something later at home." _"I'll have Edward drop me off somewhere in town and I could grab a bite to eat."_

"It's ok, you can join us. It might be a while before we can leave with the rain and our poster board." Said Edward.

"_Of course he's joining them. He's the boyfriend. I'm…ok I'm me but I shouldn't…but then again Edward is my ride home.."_

"Yes, you can join us. I'm sure Charlie wouldn't mind."

"_Oooh yeah. I forgot about Officer Swan. Great, it looks like I have no choice but to stay." _ Edward wondered about her thoughts. In her mind he saw her think of the last time she saw Charlie Swan. Which wasn't that long ago-more like a few nights ago. Tammy was at home lying on her bed in her room, trying to ignore the screams and shouts from her relatives. She knew it would be only a matter of time before one of her neighbors called the cops about the noise. And while she was trying to figure out her math homework and was about to turn the volume up on her MP3 player when saw the red and blue lights flashing outside her window and in seconds, she heard pounding at the door and Charlie shouting "Amie! Andrew! It's Officer Swan!" Since Charlie had known them for years and is very familiar with their situation, he no longer refers to them as Mr. and Mrs. Majia.

Tammy snapped out of her thoughts and glanced at Bella "Would you like any help Bella? Is there anything I could do?"

Bella and Edward were both surprised by Tammy's question. Tammy looked at Edward and Bella with a questionable look "_I wonder why they're looking at me like that? I just wanted to see if Bella needed help with cooking…"_

"_She asked if I needed help cooking? This is a first. Nobody has ever asked me that before…."_

"Bella?" asked Edward. Bella broke out of her thoughts, she looked at Edward "Tammy asked if you would like help cooking."

"_I'm guessing Bella isn't used to being asked if she needs help with cooking." _ Tammy thought.

Bella smiled and shook her head "Oh, no it's ok. I got it all covered. Thank you though."

Tammy smiled "You're welcome." She sat down and looked at the blank poster board that was her and Edward's.

Then Bella remembered something "Oh, Tammy, please don't say anything about me and Edward being a couple. Charlie doesn't know anything yet."

Tammy looked at Bella and nodded her head "My lips are sealed. Don't worry, I won't say a thing." She pretended to zip up her lips, lock it and toss the key away.

Edward grinned at her. Tammy then thought to herself _"That's understanding. I think every girl gets uneasy when it comes to liking boys or admitting they have a boyfriend to their fathers. I used to think that. I still think that way even around Uncle Adam, hell even Chris and Alex- and Sam too."_

"_Who is Sam?" _thought Edward.

Tammy turned to Bella "So, Bella is your partner joining us?"

Bella shook her head "No, he was out sick today."

"Ah... Oh well maybe next time. He can join us." Smiled Tammy.

Bella tried to smile "Sure," but it seemed to come out fake and luckily Tammy wasn't paying that much attention.

"_As far as you know."_ Thought Edward.

"_At least after today, I can put all these silly feeling behind me. I don't know why I'm jealous. Edward loves me!...Right? I mean…well she is pretty-ok a lot prettier than me. And I'll admit she does look cute with her hair up like that. Sigh. But she was so nice to me yesterday. I don't think she's really boyfriend stealer like most people think. Sigh I don't know. Maybe I'm overthinking this. There probably is nothing to worry about."_ Bella thought to herself.

"So, Edward, while we wait, should we get started?" asked Tammy. "Might as well since there is nothing else to do."

Edward nodded "Yes," He sat down next to Tammy and looked at her. She was thinking. _"Hmmm how should we do this?" _"What are you thinking?" He asked.

"I'm wondering how we can do this. There are different ways…" She got up and went to her backpack "Hopefully nothing got ruined…." She looked through her backpack and sighed in relief. _"Oh thank God it's not ruined and everything looks ok."_ Edward saw that she was talking about her sketchbook. She put the sketchbook back and got out her spiral notebook and then brought it to the table. "Ok, I printed out some pictures of cars and carriages and I'm hopeing that none of it is ruined or the notes I've taken." She opened it and saw some of her pictures were ruined and sighed "Typical." She shook her head. _"Stupid high schoolers have nothing better to do!"_ She didn't know why but she could feel the tears forming in her eyes _"What's done is done. There's no point about making a big deal about this now. I'll just have to print them out again. __**Great**__!"_

"Don't worry about it. I'll print some pictures out later." Said Edward

Tammy sighed and nodded her head "Thanks." _"I hate to do that to Edward but I rather not print them out again. Now if I can just stop these tears from forming. There's no reason for me to cry…but what if…NAH! It can't be. It's too…"_

"_If only you knew."_ Thought Edward. He didn't want to think about it so he shrugged it off. "So what were the different ways we can present this?"

"Well we can do it like a time line but that might require more pictures and more notes to explain them." She got up "On the top middle, we can put in big letters **CARS**! If we just put History of Cars, it might get too boring and nobody will want to pay attention. Or…We can do somewhat of a time line, like put a picture of the very first carriage- or wagon here on this end (which was the left side of the poster board), two pictures here or one either the 1800's carriage or the 1900's automobile in the middle of the poster board and then on this end (which was the right side of the poster board), it can be a modern car like today. OOOOO and if you like to make it stand out more, we can connect them with roads instead of lines. Like in the beginning since there were no roads or streets, it was just dirt we can make like dirt road all around the beginning pictures and then as time goes on we can draw concrete streets and roads. What do you think?" smiled Tammy. When she looked at Edward and Bella, her eyes widened a little.

Both Edward and Bella were staring at her wide eyed. Bella had stopped what she was doing. She was looking at Tammy and it looked like she was about to turn a patty over but held the spatula over the pan. Edward sat there in his seat surprised and speechless. He really shouldn't have been because he knew Tammy was an artist but her creativity was amazing! He had never met anyone who took the time to make anything stand out or draw attention to something.

Tammy looked from Edward to Bella. _"Am I really that surprising to people?"_

Then they all heard a car coming in and parking in the drive way. Bella thought _"Charlie?"_

Tammy thought _"Officer Swan no doubt."_

Bella snapped out of it and went back to cooking. She realized that this patty might be a little burnt and figured it could be hers.

Tammy just stared at the door, listening to the sound of Charlie shutting off the police car, getting out, closing the car door, locking it and walking up to the porch. Tammy closed her eyes remembering Offer Swan's loud voice as he banged hard on the door and his harsh voice as he yelled and tried to calm down her Aunt and Uncle for what seemed like the 50th time. She knew the constant fights were getting old and it wasn't something new anymore in her neighborhood. Although, this time it scared her more because Charlie had warned them that if the arguments keep on continuing, he was going to have to really step in and take her to Seattle to Social Serves and put in a Foster Home.

"_Even though I'm not exactly crazy about this place, I don't want to move again." _She thought to herself as the doorknob turned. Tammy quickly turned back facing Edward when Charlie Swan walked in. He turned and saw that he had company. "Oh, hi kids!"

"Hello," everyone said except for Bella.

Charlie put his gun down and took off his jacket. "Where's Adam? Wasn't he coming today too?"

"Adam couldn't make it. He wasn't feeling well today." Replied Bella. "It'll be just us three."

"Is that ok Officer Swan?" asked Tammy. She turned around to face him.

Charlie looked down and saw Tammy's innocent pleading eyes. He knew she was a good kid and felt really bad for her. It was obvious that she didn't want to go home. He knew she spent most of her time in town wondering around and she sometimes ate out in restaurants, especially at the Kings' restaurant. If she wasn't eating she was walking in the streets in the pouring rain with her hood up and clutching her umbrella. She also liked to wonder into the forest which wasn't a smart thing and Charlie often warned her about that. He smiled at her "I'm off duty Tammy and of course you two can join us." _"Now which Cullen boy is this again?"_

Edward stepped forward holding out his hand for Charlie to shake "Hello, Mr. Swan¸ I'm Edward."

"Hello, Edward." They shook hands and Charlie tried not to make a face at how cold Edward's hand was. "You like sports Edward?"

Edward nodded "I like to watch it from time to time."

"There's a new game that's playing tonight would you like to join me while we wait for dinner…"

"_Yeah don't ask me-just because I'm a girl doesn't mean that I like sports too Mr. Swan!"_ Tammy thought angrily but her face didn't show it.

"Dad! We have a project to work on. I think Edward wants to get it out of the way."

"_Don't mind me, I just here after all." _Tammy thought angrily. "I think it'll be ok. You're almost done with dinner any way right? We don't have to work on the project right this second. We are going to work on it after dinner any ways." Tammy spoke up calmly.

Everyone glanced at Tammy and then Charlie smiled "See! Let's watch the game. Tammy you can join us too!"

Tammy happily got up and before she followed Charlie, she turned back to Bella "Are you sure you don't want any help?"

Bella turned and faced her "No, I'm ok. Go join my dad and Edward. Dinner will be ready soon."

"Ok," Tammy shrugged and headed to where Edward and Charlie were sitting and watching the game. Charlie sat in the armchair while Edward sat on the couch. Tammy sat on the other side of the couch.

Bella began to get uneasy hearing both Tammy and Charlie bonding. She could hear them routing for the same team and Edward even jumped in every now and then. She and Charlie didn't hear when Edward would chuckle under his breath. Tammy heard but pretended not to hear.

"Come on that was a foul!" shouted Charlie.

"What are you blind ref?" shouted Tammy.

Edward found it very amusing that Tammy didn't actually route or care about any of these teams that they were watching tonight. She did like watching basketball but routed for her home town team. She was playing along for fun. Edward on the other hand was cheering only to get on Charlie's good side, but he was starting to enjoy himself like Tammy.

A whistle blew and Charlie shouted "Awww come on!"

While Tammy shouted "What the hell ref?"

While Edward shouted "Really ref?"

Bella called out in a nervous voice "Dinner is ready!" She had just finishing up some a small second off to the side where it had all the food items that could go on the burgers since she didn't know what everyone wanted on their burger.

Charlie turned off the TV "It's a bad game anyway."  
>"I think the other team bribed the ref." said Tammy getting up and walking to the table. <em>"This was fun."<em>

"I think you're right." Laughed Charlie.

Dinner started off quiet. Bella sat across from Charlie, Edward sat on her right and Tammy sat on her left. "So..uh how was school kids?" asked Charlie, trying to break the silence.

"Good," Replied Bella.

"Not bad," Tammy said before biting into her burger.

"Pretty good." Said Edward. He didn't have anything in front of him and just sat there leaning on the chair with his arms crossed.

"You're not hungry Edward?" asked Charlie before taking a bite out of his huge burger. e HeHe

Edward shook his head "No, I ate an early dinner with my family before my father left for work."

"Ah," Charlie chewed.

"_When was this? I don't remember seeing Edward leave school to go join Dr. Cullen. He was with me and Bella after school. There's no way he left campus to go join his dad, I doubt the teachers would let him….Come to think of it, I don't recall seeing Alice and Jasper eating their lunches yesterday….maybe they weren't hungry-how could they not be? There was a whole plate of food in front of them…well Jasper did give me his cookie… I don't know…. __Just another player in your game for two,__You may hate me but it ain't no lie,__baby bye bye bye…" _ Thought Tammy. _"Talk about random again." _

Edward tried not to chuckle again but failed. Everyone looked up at Edward and saw him sit up and clear his throat. "Sorry, I had a cough forming."

"Are you sure you don't want anything to eat Edward? Or drink?" asked Charlie.

Edward shook his head. "No, I'm ok. Thank you though, Mr. Swan."

"Ok," Charlie bit into his burger.

"_I like to singa….__Don't want to make it tough,__I just want to tell you that I've had enough,__It might sound crazy but it ain't no lie,__Baby bye bye bye…"_

The rest of dinner was pretty quiet. As soon as Charlie was done, he went to go finish watching the game. Tammy was finished a little bit before Bella and she waited patiently for Bella to finish. Bella finished the chips that were on her plate, got up, took Tammy's and her plate and headed to the sink to put the dishes there. Edward got up and went to go get the poster board and Bella's backpack.

"Ok so where should we start?" asked Tammy standing up.

"Do we have enough information to start putting this together?" asked Edward.

"I'm not sure, well first let's try and set it up that way we know what we have and what we need." Tammy turned to Bella "What's your topic Bella?"

Bella said "Oh, uh… The Roaring 20's."

"Oooo that's a good one! You and Adam must have fun working with that topic."

"Yeah but I'm not so sure about this, other than Flappers and the Stock Market Crashing what else is there?" asked Bella.

"There's a lot of things. There's tons of inventions, people spending money like crazy and going to the Stock Market, Prohibition, Jazz and how that effected America, the aftermath of WWI, styles of the 20's and food as well-that's some but I'm sure there's more examples online." Smiled Tammy.

Bella still gave her a speechless look; Edward grinned. _"She really does know her history."_

"_Is she showing off how much she knows about history so that way she'll look good in front of Edward?" _Bella wondered. She couldn't help it. Tammy seemed to be everything that she wasn't. She was graceful, smart, straightforward, confident, bubbly, in to sports, creative…. That's when Bella realized that both Edward and Tammy were still looking at her. "Oh, yeah I'll have to tell Adam about that so we can do more research. Thanks."

"_Ok…" _"You're welcome." Said Tammy. She sat down again and they all began to work with what they had. Edward mostly helped Bella with her project while Tammy began sketching a wagon. She and Edward both agreed that they should at least include that since the automobile came off of that. Edward and Tammy had a three dimensional poster, so hopefully it wouldn't rain and ruin all their hard work.

When it was time to leave, Tammy had perfectly sketched an 1800's prairie wagon. She was going to color it later but it had taken all of their breaths away, even Charlie's when he walked by and glanced at it. Edward was going to type up some of the information tonight-which he already did secretly.

Luckily it wasn't raining when Edward and Tammy decided to leave. Edward was going to hold onto the poster board overnight and had it right next to him as he put on his jacket.

"Thank you Mr. Swan for letting us come over." Tammy said as she put on her jacket.

"You're welcome. Come over any time." Laughed Charlie.

"And thank you Bella for inviting us over. It's a shame Adam couldn't join us." Said Edward grabbing the poster board.

"Yes, thank you Bella," smiled Tammy. _"I want to hug them but I don't think I should." _ She put the straps from her backpack on her shoulders and held onto the wet bag of clothes.

"You're both welcome." She smiled at Edward, knowing he'll be back right after he drops Tammy off.

Edward opened the door and let Tammy walk out into the cool night first and followed her. Charlie and Bella both watched them get into the car and drive off.

Edward turned the heater on full blast. Luckily Tammy was all dry from this afternoon. He glanced at her from the corner of his eye. He knew the time had come. If he was ever going to save another human from entering his dangerous life, he was going to have to do it now before something else happened to interrupt.

"Tammy, listen there is something you should know."

"What's up?" asked Tammy looking at Edward. _"I hope it's nothing bad." _

"I know that you're hopeing that this projects would make friends out of us but.."

"You don't want to be friends." Tammy finished for him.

"Yes," Edward looked at her and saw how grief stricken she was. The smile she had on a couple of minutes ago was gone. She looked like she could cry, but instead, she breathed in and swallowed before any tears could come out.

"_Talk about a bomb shell."_ Tammy nodded her head "I see.. ok." _"Don't cry, don't cry, whatever you don't cry!"_

"Look it has nothing to deal with you. It's all me." Replied Edward.

"_What the hell? Is he using the breakup speech on me? You've got to be kidding me, __**REALLY**__?" _Tammy just looked at him "You're seriously giving me the breakup speech Edward?" Her tone was now angry.

"Ok, apparently that came out wrong... That's not what I mean..."

"Ok, so what then huh? Do you believe all those rumors? Are you afraid that I'm falling for you? Edward you've got it all wrong…"

"I know that! I don't believe a word those people are saying! I'm just saying that it'll be good for you if _I_ wasn't your friend and my siblings for that matter." Snapped Edward.

"Oh, so what are you guys like mobsters or what? Edward, I think I can judge who's ok and who isn't."

"_Honestly, I don't think you can."_ Edward thought to himself.

It began to rain and for a moment, all both of them could hear was the rain pouring hard down on the Volvo. Then Tammy was the first to speak "Come on, if I had such lousy judgment, I'd be friends with Lauren, Jessica and Mike."

Edward sighed. _"She is very difficult. __**Again,**__ not what I expected. Alice was right."_

"_Sigh. What am I doing? I can't just force him to be my friend. He doesn't have to be if he doesn't want to. I'll suck it up and put it on a happy face throughout this project. Afterwards, I won't have to deal with him…hopefully." _Tammy looked at him again "Alright Edward. I get it. We don't have to be friends."

Edward turned down Tammy's street and came up to her house. Edward could hear her Aunt and Uncle arguing clearly. He glanced at Tammy and she had blank look on her face.

"_Great just what I needed."_ She shook her head and avoided making eye contact with Edward. "I'll see you later, Edward. Thank you for the ride."

Edward nodded his head. Tammy swallowed, grabbed her things, opened the door and stepped out into the pouring rain. Edward watched her walk slowly to her house. The house where she hated living in and in the town where she hardly belonged.

Tammy got out her house key, her hand shook as she opened the door, she took a deep breath and walked in and closed the door without looking back at Edward.

* * *

><p><strong> O.O Yikes! Well I hope you liked it. I'm starting the next chapter now and I hope to update soon. Please tell me what you think! <strong>

**There'll be more surprises on the way, I'll promise you that! ;D **


	10. Chapter 10: The Next Day

**Hello! Well I'm glad this chapter didn't take me forever to finish and it came a lot quicker than I thought. Enjoy! :D **

* * *

><p>*History Class*<p>

Tammy sat in a desk as their teacher talked about a new lecture. They weren't going to work on their projects in class today. Unfortunately, she was sitting right next to Edward. Not exactly something they were both excited about.

Last night was a little rough for her. Not only had she walked in the middle of her Uncle and Aunt arguing but she cried herself to sleep-something she hadn't done since her parents died. She knew she was being overly dramatic but she couldn't help it. She didn't know why but she couldn't help but feeling really sad about how she finally thought she had a friend and it turned out he didn't want to be friends._ "He must think I'm a freak like everybody else. I thought Edward was different but I guess not." _

For some reason Edward felt a wave of guilt as he read Tammy's thoughts. He didn't see her this morning in the parking lot at school. He figured she was with Derek but after reading Alice's mind, he saw Tammy running late to her first class.

From the corner of his eye, he glanced at her. She wore her hair in a ponytail- not her usual look where she wears her hair loose. She wore a simple dark gray long-sleeved shirt underneath her two layered jacket. She had a plain black jacket-that looked a little faded-underneath a light blue jean jacket. Her blue jeans were still a little wet and instead of boots, she wore converse shoes.

"_She must've overslept and had been in too much of a hurry to get to school today." _He thought.

He saw her shiver a little. _"Hopefully, I'm dry by lunch time."_

"_Maybe I could…"_ Then he clenched his fist. _"No, it has to be this way!"_ He thought to himself.

"Alright now who can tell me why Andrew Jonson was impeached?...Miss Solano?"

Tammy's head shot up. Her eyes were widened a little but she quickly recovered and said "Because of he and congress never got along, both ideologically and politically."

"Correct now we're going to learn why and what happened after Lincoln was assassinated." He went to the board and started writing. "Now Andrew Jonson wasn't like Lincoln at all. He…"

Tammy began to tune him out _"I really don't want to be here. I just want to go home and sleep….I know my date with Derek is tonight-that's the only thing keeping me going right now."_

Even though Tammy had been late to her first class, she had been hearing nothing but more rumors in the halls. Kids pointing at her and whispering around her but if they weren't doing that then they were coming up to her and asking her where Edward was and calling him her boyfriend. Even Jessica had tried to corner her but Tammy had been able to avoid her.

A boy on the other side of Tammy leaned in her direction and whisper "So, enjoying sitting next to Cullen huh?"

Tammy sighed with irritation "Fuck off Ron," she whispered.

"Aww come on don't be like that. So are you and Cullen going to get together? You know, you forget about Derek and Cullen forgets about Bella?" He whispered back. _"Maybe I could get her to open up about her plan."_

"_He's an idiot." _Edward thought to himself._"Aren't they ever going to leave her alone?" _

"Leave me alone Ron." Tammy hissed. _"I swear to __**GOD**__ if he doesn't leave me alone…"_

"Is that a yes?" he ignored her.

Before Tammy could really loose her temper and yell at Ron, the teacher asked. "Mr. Walker is there a problem?"

"Uh..no sir everything is fine." Said Ron.

Tammy rolled her eyes _"He's such an idiot. No wonder he likes Sally. They're perfect for each other."_ She glanced at the board. "_The joys of the Reconstruction period. Yay. So much fun of learning that. I wish we could skip this and just go to the part where more people are moving west and hurry up and getting to the 20th century. It'll be so much fun once we reach there. OOOO I can't wait till we get to World War Two!-I know it's just US history but hopefully we'll talk about the Holocaust-I know we'll talk about Japan and the Atomic Bombs…I feel so bad for both of them…I wonder if the Japanese forgave us-probably not…"_

Edward thought to himself _"Wow. She really does enjoy history. If she's that excited to talk about the second world war, she must be really good on that subject. .."_

"_I'm surprised Edward and Tammy aren't exchanging notes. Gasp! Are they? Maybe they are and I'm not watching carefully."_

"_She arrived late according to Jessica. Maybe she was talking to Edward all night-gasp! Did Edward give Tammy his cell phone number?" _

"_Does Derek still plan on going out with her after yesterday? If he does, he's stupid." _

"_I bet after class, they'll probably talk to each other."_

"_She's probably thinking of Edward right now."_

"_Derek shouldn't waste his time with her."_

"_Edward shouldn't waste his time with her."_

"_She so ugly and weird. What do both guys see in her?" _

"_I bet all these people right now are thinking of me and Edward….__**AGAIN**__! The things they're thinking of is probably stupid. And they're probably talking shit about me. I wouldn't be surprised. They're all jerks any way-well most of them. I know not everyone is like that…even…sigh.. Edward."_ Tammy thought.

Edward's eyes widened in surprised. _"She thinks I'm good? What's wrong with this girl?"_ He kind of thought it was flattering but he frowned and knew that he was a monster.

After what seemed like endless, the teacher said "Alright, since it's Friday I'm going to let you talk among yourselves for the last ten minutes of class. I suggest you should use this time wisely for your projects."

Tammy and Edward looked at each other while everyone else got up and moved their desk nest to each other. Edward sighed _"Maybe it wouldn't hurt. It's only a project."_ He thought to himself. As Edward got up and moved his desk next to Tammy.

Tammy's eyes widened _"What is he doing?…Oh snaps." _

"_There goes Edward, __**AGAIN**__!" _

"_Awww Edward got up this time and moved over to her. How cute I guess…" _

"_Maybe Edward is bored with Bella."_

"_If Tammy wants to have her cake and eat it too, she's not doing a good job at it. Sigh. Amateur." _

"_Awww isn't that sweet? Two freaks in love?" _

"_He can do a lot better."_

"_She hit the jackpot! Edward Cullen. She'll be rich if they get married!"_

"_Tammy is A LOT prettier than Bella."_

"_And Derek STILL plans to go out with her?" _

"_Nothing is ever good for Edward Cullen."_

"_Tammy Solano home wrecker of Forks"_

"_Edward Cullen can have any girl and he chooses __**her**__?" _

"_Derek Kings…is stupid!" _

Edward tried to put on a good calm face and tried to pretend that none of those thoughts were bothering him. In a way, he was starting to regret moving his desk next to her. "Hello," He said in a calm voice.

"Hi, Edward." Tammy tried to keep her voice calm as well. _"Be strong."_

He lowered his voice to only where she could hear him "How did you sleep last night?" He didn't know why he asked that but he felt like he had to know. Maybe it was to make himself feel better from all the guilt or maybe he was really concern about her. He didn't know and didn't want to know.

"_Why is he asking me that?"_ Tammy was surprised by his question. "I slept fine." She replied.

Edward knew she was lying but nodded his head. "That's good to know." He couldn't help but ask "You didn't have any trouble with your Aunt or Uncle, right? They didn't…" Tammy waited patiently for Edward to find the right words "They didn't hurt you did they?"

"_He's worried about me? That's…kind of different. Other than Sam, Derek is the only person in town that is worried about me-well Officer Swan is too I guess- but now Edward is concern too? But I thought Edward didn't want anything to do with me." _Tammy realized that Edward was waiting for an answer "No," she shook her head and whispered the last part "It's never been that bad."

"There's an old saying you know. Never say Never." Said Edward.

"Well knock on wood it stays like that." She lightly knocked on her desk and head.

Edward chuckled and Tammy laughed a little.

After a moment of silence, Tammy asked "So.. when should we meet again? I need to color that wagon and start on automobile." _"I'm only trying to be professional about this. I hope he doesn't take it the wrong way."_

"Sometime next week?" suggested Edward.

Tammy nodded her head and thought to herself _"Maybe…no it's impossible…"_

"_They're meeting again? Where at his house?"_

"How about we meet in the library again?" asked Edward.

"Alright, that's cool." Replied Tammy. _"I hope Bella comes again. I don't know it's kind of getting too awkward talking to Edward…who knows maybe it'll get a little easier after today. I think it's just the way things ended last night that's why Edward and I are just referring to the project."_

"Where did you learn how to sketch?" asked Edward. He was surprised that came out of his mouth.

"_Huh?" _Tammy shook her head "I never learned-it just happened. I was bored one day in class.." she thought for a moment "This was back in elementary school and I drew the horrible substitute teacher we had. Oh was she terrible! All day she criticized us for little mistakes- we were in first grade! She made fun of the way we read some words, she yelled at us for getting some math problems wrong, our spelling, our penmanship, refused to let us play some board games, she would roll her eyes if we needed to go to the bathroom, she was a bitch." She kinda laughed at remember how her and Iggy used to make fun of her.

Edward eyes widened a little "Wow, she is horrible. Was she only for a day or…"

"Thank God yes only for a day! During lunch, our whole class was pretty bummed out. She sent the few kids who did cry to the office for disturbing the class." Tammy laughed at the first sentence.

Edward smiled "Did you cry?"

Tammy smiled "Oh boy did I want to; I was going to be one of the first actually. But my friend Iggy tried to cheer me up and made me laugh. We both got sent to the corner. Laughing wasn't as annoying as crying was to her. Why they put her with kids was beyond me. They should've put her with the fifth graders or sent her to middle school!"

"Did you ever tell your teacher?" asked Edward.

Tammy nodded "Hell yeah! We weren't going to let that slip by us. Our teacher didn't believe the_ lies_ the substitute wrote about us."

"Did you ever see that sub again?"

"Nah, we heard that some middle schoolers made her cry a few years later. Ha! So she quit being a substitute teacher and does something else now." Smirked Tammy.

"Glad to hear that." Smiled Edward.

"Now, tell me about your worst substitute teacher" smiled Tammy.

Edward asked "What?"

Tammy rolled her eyes "Come on Edward, I just told you about my worst substitute. And to finish answering your question, after I drew that woman, I've been drawing people since. It was a little hard at first but it got better over the years. Scenery and objects and those were easier to draw than people. Now tell me the worst sub you ever had-or teacher."

Edward thought for a moment. Nobody had ever asked him this before. Not even Bella yet. She asked him basic questions but they hadn't been about his education yet. He tried to remember maybe some from his human experiences with teachers. His vampire experiences were pretty much the same. They left him alone. Then he remembered one…well vaguely at least. "Well when I was a young boy, there was this teacher we had that wanted nothing but perfection out of us. I went to a very wealthy school for all boys, think of it like a boarding school."

Tammy nodded "Ok," _"His real mom and dad must've been rich to send Edward to a private boarding school."_

"Well we were expected to behave and be taught etiquette manners-which I wasn't quiet used to. You see my parents sent me there because they knew it was also time for me to stop being a child and act a little more grown up. My teacher wanted perfection. If our work was even the slightest sloppy, it was tossed in the trash or ripped in our faces and then we were told to do our work over again. If we were late to class, we'd be sent to the corner and we continued to be late, we had to stay after school and write lines. A lot of times we had to memorize essays, poetry and sonnets and recite them to the class. Fighting was never an option. If caught fighting we'd expect a spanking. The same goes for arguing back with him. I had gone through a few by him."

"Wow…" Tammy blinked. "Memorizing essays must've been really hard."

Edward nodded "Yes, very hard and the sonnets were just as bad. He'd sometimes give us a page and expect it memorized within a day or two and finish our homework."

"Was he really allowed to…" she then whispered "Hit you?"

"Yes…it was allowed. An old tradition you can say. It got easier as I got older." Explained Edward. Edward didn't know why he was talking about his past to her.

It took a moment for Tammy to reply "Well, you know my talent, so what's yours?"

Edward looked at her and smiled a little. "I like to play the piano. At home, Esme likes to listen to me and sometimes she'll watch me practice. "

Tammy asked "What kind of songs do you play?"

"Classical is my favorite, Beethoven, Mozart and many others. Instead of watching tv, I'll be playing on the piano for hours and hours." Smiled Edward. "When I'm not with Bella of course,"

"Of course," Tammy smiled. "Have you ever played for her?"

Edward nodded "Yes, I played for her when I introduced her to my parents."

"_Awww, that's so cute."_ Tammy thought to herself.

*Bell Rings*

Everyone slowly got up. Edward and Tammy just looked at each other. It took them a moment to realize that they were still sitting down and they both go up slowly.

"_Sigh. Too bad things can't change."_ Tammy thought.

"_I wish it were that easy, but it can't be anything more." _Edward thought to himself.

"Well I hope you enjoy your date and have a pleasant weekend." Edward said.

"Thank you¸ Edward. I hope you have a good weekend too. I guess I'll see you later?"

Edward gave one nod. They both headed to the door and were about to go their separate ways to class when Edward said "Tammy," Tammy turned around a little surprised and Edward continued "Don't pay attention to what anyone tells you. You're stronger than you think."

Tammy stood there shocked but then smiled "Thanks Edward. The same goes for you too."

Now it was Edward's turn to be shocked. As he watched Tammy turn and walked away, he couldn't help but grin at her.

*Lunch*

"Awww come on Derek seriously?" asked Derek's friend Leo.

Derek frowned "What's the problem?"

"Don't give me that crap! You know exactly the problem!" shouted Leo. Derek, Leo and their other friend Peter were in the lunch line waiting their turn to grab food. Derek had just told both his friends that Tammy was joining them for lunch.

"What do you guys have against her?" asked Derek.

"_Here we go again,"_ Peter sighed "Look, dude, it's not that we hate her or even dislike her…"

"We don't trust her. That's the thing." Interrupted Leo._ "I also don't like her." _

"I talked to her and she said nothing is going on between them." Said Derek.

"And you believe that crap? Derek she could be lying to you. A lot of people said that they've been flirting with each other. Especially in the only class they have together." Said Leo.

"I've heard that too. My girlfriend told me that Cullen was really mad at Lauren and came to Tammy's rescue quickly after she tripped her."

"Did Tammy tell you that?" asked Leo. _"She probably hid that from him too no doubt."_

"I'm surprised she's not here yet. Cullen is here." Said Peter. All three of them glanced at Edward sitting with Bella at her table of friends. Edward pretended to look busy, nodding along to what Mike was saying at the table. He had his arm rapped around Bella while she ate.

The boys turned back to the line, grabbed a tray and started picking food up for their lunch. "She is probably running late from getting out of her class. But she _is_ eating with us."

Peter shrugged his shoulders but Leo wouldn't let it go. "I'm telling you, there is something going on between them. Quit making up excuses for her and realize…"

Derek was getting sick and tired of his friends talking shit about Tammy. "Look, when are you two going to stop listening to those stupid rumors? I know she isn't into Edward at all. When we are near Edward, she ignores him and pays attention to me. Every time any Cullen walks by, everyone stops and stares, she doesn't. She is different from all the rest."

"That's because she's a freak." Muttered Leo. When he turned to pay for his lunch, he saw Tammy standing right there by the cashier lunch lady. Derek glared at him and Leo quickly said "I didn't mean anything by it…"

"It's alright, I know what you mean." Replied Tammy. _"I know __**EXACTLY**__ what you mean asshole." _

Leo paid for his lunch. "So…I hear you're joining us for lunch." _"Guess I'll have to try and be nice again."_

Tammy tried to be nice "Yes, I am if that's ok with you." _"Like I need his permission anyway, but they are Derek's friends so I have to be nice." _

"It's cool with me." Shrugged Leo. _"Not my idea anyway. If it were, she'd be sitting __**alone**__ at her __**own**__ table- or at the Cullen table." _

Derek smiled when he saw her "Hello,"

Tammy shyly smiled back "Hello,"

Peter smiled and moved his chin up "Hey Tammy,"

"Hi, Peter," Tammy waved.

Tammy got along a lot better with Peter than with Leo. Peter was a little more accepting with Derek liking her, was more pleasant around her and made her feel part of the group. Leo was a little bit more hostile and would sometimes put her down but she was always able to take it. Tammy wondered if maybe the reason she and Leo didn't get along most of the time was because Leo was an athlete, had an ego and was airheaded.

"We can wait for you to get your lunch," Peter offered.

Leo glared _"Great Peter, just great. The last thing I want to do is stand here and let my food go cold."_

"_Oh, crap I was in such a hurry this morning, I forgot to make my lunch. Shit."_ Tammy shook her head "Ah, no that's ok. I'm not that hungry anyways." Then Tammy's stomach growled loudly for all three boys to hear. _"Just great."_

Peter paid for his lunch "Your stomach says otherwise."

Tammy cleared her throat "Yeah….I didn't have time to make myself lunch…."

"Why don't you buy your food here?" asked Derek.

"I would but…"

"She doesn't have money guys. Now can we sit and eat before lunch is over. I'm sure my lunch is cold by now." Replied Leo walking away from them and siting down.

"_Jerk." _

"_What is his problem? I'm going to have to talk to him later." _Derek turned to Peter "I'm going to pay for Tam's lunch. You can join Leo if you want. We'll be at the table in a sec."

Peter nodded "Alright." He whispered "I'll talk to him."

Derek nodded and waited for Tammy to get her food so he could pay for her. Derek Kings was rich-not as rich as the Cullens but his family came pretty close. His family owned an Italian restaurant and their pizza is what makes them famous in the small town of Forks. His family has been running that restaurant for generations and they hope to continue that. Derek doesn't have any interest in running the restaurant. He wants to be a doctor so he's hoping his older brother would run the place. For now, he works part time at the hospital and once in a while, he'll help his parents out at the restaurant. Usually, he works weekends but was glad Dr. Cullen gave him Friday night off so he could go out with Tammy.

Peter walked over to where Leo was sitting. "Alright dude what's your problem?"

Leo bit into his sandwich "You know exactly what my problem is!" _"It's that freak!"_

Peter rolled his eyes "She's really not that bad Leo."

"Peter come on you can't be serious."

Peter bit into the fried fish and nodded "Derek likes her so suck it up and be nice. You know he's already pissed off at you."

"Whatever," Leo muttered. _"Derek is an idiot. Tammy and Edward are really made for each other. Both of them are freaks. Freaks should just stick together. I don't know what Bella see's in him anyway." _

Edward heard the whole thing. He had one hand griping on Bella's chair really hard and the other was on his leg. He tried to hold his anger down from reading Leo's thoughts. If you looked at Edward's face, he seemed normal, but beneath his appearance, he was fuming with anger.

* * *

><p><strong>I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and I'll be starting the next chapter tomorrow. Please Review and let me know what you think! <strong>

**Trust me, there'll be more to come! ;D **


	11. Chapter 11: Danger Lurks In The Night

**:D Hi everybody! Sorry it took so long. Finals and I had to read up on the character of Sam. **

**Warning that there is strong language in this chapter and a little bit of graphic. **

**Enjoy! :p**

* * *

><p>Tammy knocked on the old wooden door of a very old house. She waited for an answer, jamming her fist into her jacket pockets and looking around. She was at the Reservation visiting her cousin, Sam. It was Sunday in the early part of the Afternoon and Tammy decided to visit her cousin since she had nothing better to do at home but sleep even though she had spent almost all of Saturday doing just that.<p>

Sam and Tammy weren't cousins by blood. They became cousins by marriage. To be precise, they were 3rd cousins but they saw each other like regular cousins because they grew up with each other. Like Bella, Tammy and her brothers would visit in the summer and they loved to hear Billy Black tell them stories and legends of the tribe.

Sam opened the door and was pleased to see his cousin "Hey Tam."

"Sam!" Tammy happily shouted.

Sam gave Tammy a big hug and then opened the door for her to step in. Tammy looked around the place. It may look ugly on the outside but it was decent on the inside. Sam's house wasn't that big but it was a good size. When you walked in, there was the living room which led to a small hall way leading to the bedrooms on the left side. The kitchen was right in front of the living room and past that, it led to the backyard.

"How'd you get here?" asked Sam even though he knew the answer to that.

"Hitchhiked." replied Tammy as she shrugged her shoulders. Her hands were in her still in her jacket pockets and she looked out the window. It was nothing new to her. Sam had always asked her that question. _"I don't know why he keeps asking me that."_

Sam sighed "You know I can…"

"Pick me up half way? No it's ok." Interrupted Tammy. She didn't mean to be a little harsh with Sam but it came out that way. She didn't know why but she was beginning to find herself annoyed with this topic. They've always discussed it and they've both always came to the same conclusion.

Sam sighed again in frustration "Look Tam…"

Tammy turned around and looked at her cousin. Sam was pretty built for someone who lived on the reservation. He sometimes walked around with a t-shirt and shorts, which always made her wonder but she never questioned it. Tammy would sometimes call him mussels because one summer two years ago, when her and her brothers came into town, they saw Sam had really changed physically. Sam was really mature for his age and sometimes took things too seriously but once in a while, he would loosen up a little. He lived with his mom but she was usually away at work.

"Let's not fight. You're here and that's all that matters." Smiled Sam.

"Why yes that is." Tammy smiled and sat down on the old couch. She tried to push her annoyed feelings out of the way.

"You know, Chris called me and told me that you went out on a date last night."

"I'm gonna kill Chris." Muttered Tammy. _"Why did he have to go and tell Sam? He might as well have called the town reporter while he's at it!...Wow! I'm being too dramatic at this. There's no reason to get angry over that..."_

"So it _is_ true. Want water?"

"Yes please." Tammy said. _"Of course Chris would tell Sam. Sam would've found out eventually. If not from Chris then from Aunt Amy or maybe even…"_

As Sam went to go get some water, he asked "So who did you go out with?"

"His name is Derek and he's a senior."

"A senior? Wow aiming high aren't you?" joked Sam.

Tammy playfully rolled her eyes "Laugh all you want but he's really cool. It sucks though he'll be leaving to college next year."

"You're gonna be ok." Sam playfully rolled his eyes. Tammy was the only person other than Emily who he could really be someone different. He wasn't as serious around them and he found he could ease up when he was around them. "What does he want to study?"

"He wants to be a doctor. He works part time at the hospital with Dr. Cullen." Sam snorted when he heard that. She knew Sam had issues with Dr. Cullen and his family but she didn't know why. Tammy ignored Sam and continued. "Derek is thinking about going to college in Seattle so we can still be near each other but his parents want him to go to a better college. They think it'll look better on his application when he applies for Medical school."

"Well you two just started going out right? I think it's too early for you both talking about being serious." Said Sam.

"Yeah I know that but we had to talk about that. There's not much time left in the school year! I really like him and he really likes me. We both talked about that if this gets any serious, we would go to the same college. I would follow him up until Medical school. I don't want to be a doctor." Explained Tammy. She tried to sound ok but she could hear the desperation in her voice. To her, Derek Kings was the only boy in Forks worth liking.

Sam sighed "Tam, come on you don't _have_ to follow him. You could go to any college you want. Hell you could go back to San Antonio if you want! You could go to school with Ignacio. I'm sure he'll like that." He handed Tammy the cup of water.

"I don't know where I want to go yet. I'm just telling you what we talked about. We have to consider it." Explained Tammy even though part of her did want to go back home with her best friend. She missed Iggy. _"I need to call him."_

"Alright well think about it and don't rush into the relationship just because Derek will be leaving soon." Sam said. He sounded almost like a father figure.

Tammy made a face. She knew her cousin was right. She didn't really want to admit it but nodded her head without responding and took another sip of her water.

Sam tried to change the subject. "Have you made any friends yet? What about that Jessica girl? Why did you two stop being friends again?"

"I will _never_ be friends with her! She's a bitch!" angrily replied Tammy. The name alone made her angry. _"Now because of her, I'll forever hate the name Jessica."_

"Sorry I asked. You two did seem to kind of hit it off. She was nice to you after all when you moved here after all. You can give her some credit to that."

Tammy was still angry "Yeah that is until I found out her true colors. I'm glad I discovered what she could really be before it was too late. I don't need any fake friends. I feel bad for Officer Swan's daughter. She's friends with her you know."

"Have you warned her?"

Tammy shook her head "I haven't really been able to."

Sam continued "But seriously any new friends? You know you're there for another year. Unless they finally let you stay with Chris."

"I doubt they will change their minds. It'll be kinda useless…. I thought I did make a new friend but no. It didn't turn out like that. We're just partners for a project at school." Tammy sadly said. She could still remember the car ride home with Edward and how awkward it was.

"That sucks. Who was it?" Sam took a sip of his water

"Edward Cullen," That's when Sam spit out the water he had in his mouth. Tammy looked up at her cousin and gave him a funny look. "What?" she asked.

Sam's eyes grew a little angry "Please tell me that you weren't trying to be friends with Edward _Cullen_." He gripped onto the cup tightly but tried to control his anger. He didn't want to hurt his cousin.

Tammy's eyes widened a little. She had seen her cousin get mad before but ever since she moved her he had been acting strange. He always seemed to have to control his anger as if he used to have an anger problem. She should've realized that if Edward and she had become friends that Sam would've had a problem with it. _"But what does it matter now? It's not like Edward and I are going to be friends any way. I don't know why Sam is making a big deal about it."_

Tammy sat up "Yeah…well I didn't at first but then I thought hey why not. He doesn't really fit in at school either. But we're not going to be friends so difference that does that make? I mean I know you have issues with the Cullens-but why do they bother you? Did they do something to you?"

Sam stood up and walked to the wall and turned around "You _do_ know what he and his family are right?"

"I _do_ know that Dr. Cullen is an excellent Doctor, Mrs. Cullen is really nice from what I'm told¸ and the Cullen sibs go to my school. The kids are outcast and attractive."

"No, that's not what I'm talking about." He sighed and sat down across from Tammy "Do you remember the old legends? The stories that Billy Black told us?"

Tammy thought for a moment "Yes, I kind of remember." She was trying to figure out where Sam was going with this. They hadn't talked about the old legends in a long time.

"Do you remember the story about the wolf and the cold one?"

"Yes but what does that have to deal with Edward?" asked Tammy hesitantly. _"Where is going with this?"_

Sam stood up and made eye contact with his cousin "Edward Cullen-the whole Cullen family are cold ones."

Tammy froze in her seat and she tried to hold onto the water glass Sam had given her. Now all the signs made it clear. Why they never ate, why they were gone when it was sunny, why they looked attractive… it just never occurred to Tammy that Edward Cullen and the other Cullens were vampires.

*Later that night*

This was not a good night for Edward. One minute he was having fun with his family and Bella. Playing a game of baseball and the next thing he knows, he's fighting to keep his girlfriend alive! He knew he party wasn't thinking logically but at the same time he knew he was right. James was a tracker and he would stop at nothing to get to Bella. _"I won't have her get hurt."_ He wasn't happy with the conclusion they came up with; Alice and Jasper taking Bella down to Phoenix while he and the others stay behind and finish off James. He knew they had to stop James but Edward didn't want to leave Bella. He felt that she was his responsibility- it was his fault he got her into this mess in the first place. _"If only I had taken her somewhere else. If I was human, Bella would be safe."_

As they reached the Cullen house, Emmett, opened Bella's door and hid her in his vest protectively. Edward and Alice flew to his side and kept their senses open. They had to be on alert incase James decided to attack.

"_Nobody is gonna hurt her as long as I'm around."_ Emmett thought.

"_It's a good plan. I hope they take the bait." _ Alice thought.

Edward partly wondered what was going on through Bella's mind but from reading her face in her truck earlier, he already had an idea of how she felt.

Emmett barged through the door like nothing. _"Just have to get another one."_

"_Well look who's here!" _Rosalie sarcastically thought. She smiled a little when she saw the glare Edward gave her. _"I knew she was trouble Edward."_

Edward ignored her and announced "He's tracking us," as they entered the room where everyone was standing and he glared at Laurent.

Laurent was sad "I was afraid of that,"

Alice danced to Jasper's side and whispered into his ear the plan for them to take Bella south. When they headed upstairs to pack, Rosalie moved to Emmett's side and glared furiously at Bella. _"This is all_ _**HER**_ _fault!"_

"What will he do?" Carlisle asked calmly.

Laurent looked at Carlisle I'm sorry. I was afraid this would happen when your boy there defended her, that it would set him off." _"James, James, James…."_

"Can you stop him?" asked Carlisle. _"Hopefully there's a way or at least a weakness in James' game."_

"_There has to be a way."_ thought Esme.

Laurent shook his head "Nothing stops James when he gets started." _"He's like a plague when he starts his __**game**__!"_

"_That's not going to stop me!" _"We'll stop him!" Emmett promised. He was fully confident that he and the other Cullens could stop James.

Laurent admired Emmett's confidence but he knew that they had to know what they were up against. "You can't bring him down. I've never seen anything like him in my three hundred years. He's absolutely leathal. That's why I joined his coven.

Bella was the only one who seemed surprised by this. The others had seen this before at one point.

"_Impressive. James is smart."_ thought Rosalie.

"_This makes sense."_ thought Esme.

Laurent shook his head, glanced at Bella and then at Carlisle. "Is it really all worth this trouble? Over a human no less." "Are you sure it's worth it?"

Before Carlisle could answer, Edward protectively held Bella in his arm and roared at Laurent so loud it filled the room and made Laurent cringe in fear. That made Edward feel a little better. "Of course she's worth it!" He hissed.

Carlisle said calmly "Edward please," he turned back to Laurent "I'm afraid you're going to have to make a choice."

Laurent nodded his head. He thought about it for a moment, then looked around the room and at everyone. "I'm intrigued by the life you've created here. But I won't get in the middle of this. I bear none of you any enmity, but I won't go up against James. I think I will head north- to that clan in Denali." He was about to leave but he hesitated for a moment _"They have to know.." _"Don't underestimate James. He's got a brilliant mind and unparalleled senses. He's every bit comfortable in the human world as you seem to be, and he won't come at you head on…I'm sorry for what's been unleashed here. Truly sorry." He bowed his head in respect but took another confused glance at Bella. _"I'm still not sure…"_

"Go in peace." Carlisle spoke formally to him.

Laurent took one last look at everything and then took off full speed out the door. Esme began walking around the room pushing the secret code to secure the house.

"How close is he?" asked Carlisle looking at Edward.

"About three miles out past the river; he's circling around to meet up with the female."

"What's the plan?" asked Carlisle.

"We'll lead him off, and then Jasper and Alice will run her south."

"And then?"

"As soon as Bella is clear, we hunt him." Nothing in Edward's tone was pleasant.

"_Then it has to be done…"_ Carlisle looked grim "I guess there's no other choice then."

Everyone but Bella knew just how Carlisle felt about doing this sort of thing but if it had to be done and there was no other way, then Carlisle was willing to do it.

Edward looked at Rosalie "Get her upstairs and trade clothes," he commanded.

Rosalie looked at him shocked "Why should I?" she hissed "What is she to me? Except a menace- a danger you've chosen to inflict on all of us!"

"Rose…" Emmett began. He tried to calm her down but she shrugged his grip off of her.

"_Stupid human!"_ she snarled in her mind.

Edward glared at her and knew that now wasn't the time for games. He went over to Esme "Esme?"

"Of course Edward." She murmured. She quickly grabbed Bella and took her upstairs to change.

Alice came running down "Edward….we got another problem." Jasper came behind her.

"What is it now?" sighed Edward in frustration.

Alice showed him something in her mind. Edward's face was grief stricken. "Are you kidding me? **NOW**?"

"What's going on?" asked Carlisle.

"It's happening now as we speak." Spoke Alice softly. "I'm sorry Edward."

"Edward?" asked Carlisle.

"It's Tammy…"she's going to need our help and to make matters worse…she's going to be in the forest." Spoke Edward.

Rosalie screeched "**ANOTHER ONE**?"

"Will it interfere with our plan?" asked Emmett.

Alice shook her head "Not really. You're heading that way to throw him off. Tammy will be there somewhere in the forest."

"Will he take the bait with Bella's sent? And will he go after Tammy if we get her?" asked Edward.

Alice closed her eyes for a moment and then opened them. "He and the woman won't go after Tammy but he will take the bait on Bella's sent. The woman will follow the truck."

"What if we pick Tammy up and one of us comes back with her? She can stay here. I doubt he'll come here after we throw him off." Suggested Emmett.

"Good idea Emmett." Said Carlisle. He looked at Edward "Edward? Is that ok?"

Edward couldn't believe it. Bella was running for her life and now Tammy was in her own heat of trouble and about to put herself in more danger? What choice did he have? He had forgotten all about Tammy until now. And from what he saw in Alice's mind, he couldn't turn away from her. He nodded his head "Yes, she has to be safe too."

"Here we go again another human" muttered Rosalie.

*Around the same time at Tammy's House*

Tammy sighed with irritation as she walked through the front door of her house. _"A little surprised it's quiet. Eh, it won't last." _ She ignored her uncle asleep in front of the TV and climbed up the stairs to her room. She shut the door relaxed on her bed. She hadn't heard from Derek today because she knew he was working at the Hospital and wouldn't hear from him till later. She wouldn't hear from Chris till later as well and Alex was still a little busy so he was out.

One of Tammy's sketchbooks was right next to her on her bed. She turned it over and looked at it. She realized that this was the one with Alice and Jasper's sketch. It wasn't close to being completed but she did start. She had smiled at it. She had completed the eyes and face and was beginning to work on their hair when Edward had told her that they couldn't be friends. She sighed _"If only. I could tell this would've been my best work yet!" _She thought to herself. Then she thought of what Sam said _"It's still hard to imagine that they really are…"_

That's when she heard the front door close and her Aunt's angry voice "Not surprised! I come from work and I find you in the same spot **AGAIN**!"

"What are _you_ so angry about?" she heard her Uncle ask.

"_Here we go __**again**__!"_ Tammy thought to herself.

"You know very well what I'm angry about! Adam when are you _**ever**_ going to get over this? It's been **MONTHS** and I'm sick and tired of it!" shouted Amie.

"Amie we've been over this again and again, **I- CAN'T- FIND- A- JOB**! How is that not clear?" shouted Adam.

"Three days, that's all you gave it was **THREE FUCKING DAYS**! You didn't even try!" screeched Amie.

Tammy didn't know why at that particular moment, she felt pain in her stomach. She closed her eyes tight and moved her arms over her stomach. She felt as if something down below her was escaping her middle. _"I wonder…"_ As she got up off her bed, she opened her bedroom door and creped her way across the hall, hoping her Aunt Amie and Uncle Adam wouldn't see her.

When she got in, her stomach began to cramp up again. _"Maybe it's something I ate that my stomach doesn't agree with…"_ She unbuckled her belt, unbuttoned her jeans, pulled them and her underwear down and couldn't believe what she saw. Of all days, her body started what she had been dreading and everything made sense of why she had been moody lately. She started her period.

When Tammy was done, she ignored them arguing and she began to crept back to her room, hoping that they wouldn't see her. She didn't want to make any noises. Last time she did, her Uncle brought her into the argument and made her be a referee. Talk about awkward.

That's when she noticed that the argument was a lot louder and worse than before. "This can't keep going on Adam! I can't believe that I let it go on this long!" shouted her Aunt.

"What do you mean you let it go on this long? I'm the **MAN** around this house and what I say goes!"

Tammy creped a little closer to the argument getting to the stairs and climbing down a few steps. She heard her Aunt laughed which sent a chill down her spine. "You? The '**MAN**' of this house? Please Adam! What kind of **MAN** sits on his **FUCKING FAT ASS ALL DAY** and does nothing but mope, watch TV and pig out?"

Adam's face turned red "Now you listen here woman! You better watch what you say…."

"Woman? You know very well that is not my name! And besides what will you do? You won't do anything!"

"Don't test me **bitch**!"

"Excuse me? You have NO RIGHT to call me that you **fucking cheep** ,**lazy ass**,** asshole**! You're are a pitiful worthless excuse for a man and I will…."

That's when Tammy saw her Uncle Adam grab the nearest thing next to him-which was a lamp- and hit his wife with it so hard that it knocked her to the ground with her face bleeding.

Tammy gasped at what she saw and that's when Adam turned and looked at her, his eyes full of anger "What the **FUCK** are you staring at?"

Tammy immediately bolted out of there and ran to her room. She grabbed her backpack, dumped out all of her school stuff in it and started grabbing some clothes, her sketchbooks, rechargers, MP 3 player, some money, grabbed her cell phone and climbed out the window. She slid down the pipe rail and began to run.

As she ran, she began to cry. _"I can't take it anymore, I'm getting the hell out of here! I don't belong here anyway so what does it matter?" _ She passed some of the houses that lived in the neighborhood and headed for the highway. _"I can't believe he did that to her…how could a man hit his own wife?..."_ She was shaking about it but that didn't stop her. _"I can't stop now."_

When she reached the road that lead to the high way, a thought came to her, _"Mrs. Stanly probably called the cops. I'll just head into the woods and stay near the road." _That was easier said than done. While running and running she knew she was getting further than she anticipated. Part of her didn't care. _"I don't care if no one finds me!"_ She sighed _"I've got to stop being overly dramatic about…" _Then out of nowhere, she tripped over a root and fell to the ground. She cried a little more, letting a few tears escape her eyes. The wind came gushing through and it made her shiver. She then noticed a pair of shoes in front of her and as she looked up, she saw Edward with Dr. Cullen, his wife, Emmett and Rosalie behind him. _"Oh snaps."_


	12. Chapter 12: She Needs Protection

**Sorry it took a while to post this chapter. I hope you like it! **

* * *

><p>Edward looked down at Tammy's tear streaking face.<em> "What are the Cullens doing here? Where's Alice, Jasper…and Bella?"<em> Then Edward heard a deep voice in her head say "The Cullens are cold ones."

_"I was afraid of this."_ Edward turned to his family said "She knows. She knows about us."

They all gave a shocked face except for Carlisle. He nodded and bent down to her, asking "Are you alright?"

Tammy nodded "Yeah," she sniffed and wiped her tears. _"How does Edward know that I know?"_

Edward bent down in front of Tammy "It's going to be ok. I promise." He whispered. "We'll explain everything later ok?" _"How could this have happened?"_

_"How could so much drama happen in one night?"_ Tammy thought to herself.

_"A lot…Sigh. There's no point in hiding this now."_ "I agree." Edward whispered and Tammy gave him a questionable look.

_"We have to tell her don't we?"_ asked Rosalie in frustration.

Edward turned to Rosalie and nodded his head. "There's no point in hiding it anymore."

Rosalie sighed deeply and rolled her eyes _"Great just great! ANOTHER human part of our lives now!"_

"There's no time to talk about this now. We have to get moving." Replied Carlisle. "Rosalie and I will take Tammy back to our place. I'll be back here to join you. Rosalie can watch over her."

"I'm going to do what?" asked Rosalie. She was really surprised by this "Carlisle can't be serious!"

Emmett pouted _"Rose get's to have all the fun."_

_"The poor dear. She must be so scared and confused. I hope Rosalie doesn't bring down her spirits more."_ Thought Esme.

"Not now Rosalie, we need to protect her too. Come on." Carlisle picked Tammy up bride style and ran.

"Rosalie you better be on your BEST behavior to her or else!" Esme said firmly. "I know how she could be around humans-especially Bella and she has no right to act that way."

Rosalie groaned and followed Carlisle. _"I hate you Edward!"_

"What else is new Rose?" muttered Edward rolling his eyes and shaking his head.

"Rosalie is so lucky." Muttered Emmett. _"I'd have a lot of fun with her. She would be my new target… Ah but no one is as fun as Bella- which reminds me… I still have to plan that new prank on her."_ A big smile came across Emmett's face as he thought of his new prank to torcher Bella.

Edward who was not in the mood to hear Emmett's new miscivious plot to punk Bella, shouted "Right now is not the best time to be thinking of that Emmett."

Emmett sighed "You're no fun Edward."

Esme looked at her son. "None of this is your fault Edward. Don't blame yourself."

"That's not how I see it. I'm not even sure how she found out!" sighed Edward.

"You didn't see it in her mind?" asked Emmett still a little mad Edward for ruining his mood.

"No. She was confused with everything. How we found her. How I knew that she knew about us. She wondered where Bella, Jasper and Alice were….but then there was something else. A deep voice telling her that we are 'The cold ones'."

"She seems to be really upset about something. Did you see anything like that in her mind?" Esme was really worried about her.

Edward shook his head "No."_ "I wonder if it had anything to deal with her Aunt and Uncle….I hope they didn't hurt her."_ He clenched his fist hard. He sighed "There's no time to be worrying about this now. We should get moving."

Esme and Emmett nodded and they continued with their plan knowing Carlisle will catch up to them in no time. Edward tried to push his thoughts out of the way but he was greatly worried about both Bella and Tammy. Bella for her safety and Tammy for being with Rosalie while in her delicate condition. "We really should've let Emmett watch over Tammy." Edward thought to himself.

*At The Cullen House*

When they go to the house Carlisle checked Tammy out for any injuries while she sat on the couch. He found a little piece of her jeans were torn, revealing a scrape on her knee. He smiled "Just a scrape but you'll be ok. Rosalie will take care of your for now. My wife will be here to join later. We have some… trouble to deal with right now."

"Ok," Tammy hesitated "Is Bella the one in trouble?"

Carlisle nodded his head "Yes, someone is after Bella. We have to keep her safe. Alice saw you in danger and we have to keep you safe too-just being out there is dangerous for you."

Tammy's eyes widened "Alice saw me?" _"So she's physic?"_

"Yes, she can see the future. I know you have lots of questions and we'll discuss this with you as soon as this Bella is safe to come back." Said Carlisle. He was surprised to see that Tammy wasn't at all concerned that she was at risk being in danger.

"Oh yeah. Sorry, I'll let you go so you can meet up with the others again." Tammy apologized. She forgot all about the danger out there. Carlisle needed to get back to help the others. She felt guilty that it was because of her that Rosalie was here and not helping her family.

Carlisle smiled "You'll be safe with us." He put a hand her shoulder and Tammy smiled back at him. Carlisle turned to Rosalie. "Now I expect you to obey Esme's request and be on your best behavior. I don't want to come back and find her more miserable."

Rosalie sighed "Yes Carlisle, I'll be nice to her."

"Alright, I'm trusting you." And with that Carlisle left so quickly without another word.

When Carlisle left, Rosalie and Tammy glanced at each other. It was an uncomfortable silence in the room- more uncomfortable for Tammy than Rosalie. Rosalie glared at Tammy _"I can't believe that they want me to babysit a human! Seriously what was Carlisle thinking?_" Rosalie stepped a little closer to Tammy. Forgetting her orders from Carlisle and Esme, she narrowed her eyes and asked angrily. "So…Edward says you know about us is that true?"

Tammy was a little scared. Not because she knows Rosalie is a vampire but just Rosalie's hostile attitude scared her. "About you being vampires? Yes.."

"Now another human knows! I bet now you'll want to become like one of us right? So you can live forever with Edward or just to become beautiful like me right?" asked Rosalie. _"Because that's all we need is another one!"_

Tammy shook her head "No,"

Rosalie was startled by Tammy's answer "You don't want to be like us?"

Tammy shook her head "No, why would I?"

"You don't want to be beautiful, stay young and live with Edward forever?" asked Rosalie sitting down on the couch with Tammy.

"No. I know I'm not beautiful and part of me wishes that I were but I was born like this and I'm ok with that. I don't think I want to stay seventeen for the rest of my life." She looked down at herself. She was completely soaked from head to toe and her hair clung to her neck. "Especially if I have to look like this for eternity." She gestured to herself.

She and Rosalie both laughed. Rosalie smiled "Yeah…no offence, but you don't look so great." She poked at a piece of Tammy's damped hair.

"I don't feel so great either." Replied Tammy making a face. _"The cramps must be kicking in."_

"What's wrong?" asked Rosalie. She didn't know why but she somehow felt concern for her. But with her sense of smell, she smelt something different. _"Blood? But how? Carlisle said she's fine…unless…"_

"I'm ok….It's just that…I started my period today." Tammy replied sheepishly.

Rosalie made a face and she rolled her eyes. "I remember how much I hated that. That is the one thing I can honestly say I hated about being human. The cramps and hormones going crazy…"

"Feeling awful and drained… and men think they have it rough! Ha!" said Tammy.

_"I think I'm going to like this human."_ Rosalie smirked "I agree! Emmett, Edward and Jasper think they're all that. I would love to see them go through that one day. I know they wouldn't make it."

Tammy laughed "That'll be something."

Rosalie laughed too. A thought came to her and she asked "So…what do you think about Edward?"

Tammy shrugged "He seems like a troubled guy-vampire I mean. He seems to struggle with his emotions sometimes but I think beneath his serious mask, he can be cool."

Rosalie was impressed. Tammy seemed to know Edward even though they hardly spent any time together. "Do you like him?" _"She probably does. And she probably sees Jasper the same…I will kill her if she feels that way about Emmett. He's** mine**!_"

Tammy shook her head "Nope. He's attractive but I don't feel anything towards him¸ or Jasper or Emmett."

_"She doesn't have any feelings for him, Emmett or Jasper?_" "Edward was right. You are unlike any human we've ever met before- other than Bella I guess." She rolled her eyes when she mentioned Bella's name.

"I'm assuming you don't like Bella." Suggested Tammy.

"Nope," Rosalie said calmly. Then she asked "What do you think of me?"

Tammy looked at Rosalie. "Well you are very beautiful. More beautiful than Alice- Alice has her own way of being beautiful- but you look like you belong on one of those Victoria Secret model magazines. You do seem to have a snobbish, hostile attitude but you can also be nice when you want to be."

"Does my snobbish hostile attitude bother you?" asked Rosalie. _"I bet she'll lie. Most humans do- plus she was scared of me earlier."_

"No, not really. I mean you're being who you are. You're honest unlike most people. I think you're not shy about your opinions."

"You seemed to be scared of me and my family a few minutes ago. Are you scared we'll eat you?"

"I was scared because of.. something I saw earlier. I was surprised to see you and your family out in the forest. I was a little scared of you earlier but it was because of your hostile attitude." Replied Tammy.

Rosalie was more impressed by her and she admired her honesty. Tammy wasn't afraid of telling her opinions either but she figured Tammy probably told her opinions in a nicer way than she did. Most humans would've lied and were afraid of the Cullens because of the way they look so dangerous.

"Why don't you like Bella-if you don't mind me asking." Tammy curiously asked. _"Bella seems like a nice person. I know she and Alice got along great when Bella lightened up her mood."_

Rosalie shrugged her perfect shoulders "Oh I strongly dislike her for a few reasons- one being she's human."

A light bulb went on in Tammy's head _"Ah, Rosalie is jealous. She wants to be human too. I guess being a vampire was not her choice."_ Rosalie looked at Tammy who nodded her head to continue.

"Another reason is that she's just full of trouble." Rosalie rolled her eyes._ "Stupid good for nothing humans.."_ But then she stopped her train of thought.

"How so?"

Rosalie continued and her voice got more and more annoyed and angrier "Well you see earlier tonight we were playing a game of baseball. Bella of course just had to come because Alice just had to invite her because she is Edward's mate. Well Bella couldn't play-not like she could with us and our strength and speed- well Alice saw these other vampires coming our way because they heard us playing. It was too late for Edward and Bella to leave so Edward told her to pull down her hair to keep her scent down- like that would've helped. Well of course it wasn't long before their leader James smelled Bella's stupid scent and now that triggered some sort of hunting game and we just all have to protect Bella since she is somehow part of this family- even though she's not! And we were trying to throw him off when we found you…" Rosalie stopped her story and looked at Tammy. "Oh…sorry about that."

"So am I. I guess I'm only getting in your way too." replied Tammy. She looked down at herself. Her clothes were still wet and they clung to her body. Her hair was starting to dry up. "I guess I should go then. It's keeping you away from helping your family out and I'm being a bother." She got up from her place on the couch.

_"Oh great, my big mouth did it again."_ Rosalie got up "No, stay here. Carlisle and the others would kill me if I let you go out there. You're only putting yourself in danger. It's not like he's after you any way. It's just safer if you stayed. That's what Edward was thinking." She looked down at Tammy's clothes. "We should really get you out of those clothes. Esme would be mad at me if I let you catch a cold. Also you're not that much trouble. I rather be doing this than helping them with Bella. Trust me." She grabbed Tammy's arm and dragged her upstairs to the bathroom.

* * *

><p><strong>So...what do you think? Working on the next chapter so as always, I hope it'll be quicker. <strong>

**;) And trust me it'll be a lot more interesting! Review please! **


	13. Chapter 13: New Plans

**:) HI Again! I'm so sorry this took forever. School had started and I had quizzes and exams to study for. BAH! We'll I am glad that this chapter is done because it had been staring at me. _  
><em>**

* * *

><p>*At the Cullen House*<p>

When Tammy woke up it was noon. She found herself in a bed but wasn't sure whose and where she was at first. Then it all came back to her. She remembered the argument between her Aunt and Uncle, her Uncle hitting her Aunt, her running into the forest and running into the Cullens, and Sam's words rang through her mind _"The Cullens are the Cold Ones."_

She shook her head and remembered vaguely Rosalie hulling her into the bathroom to take a hot shower, giving her some pj's to sleep in and leading her to a room to sleep for the night. They didn't talk much which was fine for the both of them. Tammy was really drained from everything that had happened and Rosalie just didn't feel like talking that much. And though Rosalie wouldn't admit it, she was having compassion for this girl.

Tammy looked around the room. From the looks of it, with all the fashion magazines and styling tips it had to be Alice's. It was a decorative room but she could tell that not only were there girl stuff, but there was a hint of boy stuff too, possibly Jasper's. She wasn't one to judge on that kind of stuff, didn't seem to care and wasn't bothered by it at all. Tammy had seen the way they looked at each other. It was like Rosalie and Emmett, only not as passionate. To her, Alice and Jasper were calmer and relaxed. They were the example of the old fashion couple.

"_It feels like everything that happened last night was all a dream."_ Tammy thought to herself. She heard her phone ring so she turned over on her right side and saw that Derek was calling her. She answered "Hello?" Tammy could hear people talking in the background. _"He's probably at lunch right now."_

"Tammy! Are you ok? I heard what happened last nig…"

Tammy then heard a rude annoying voice on the other line say "Dude she's fine. I'm sure Seattle is the best place for her." She frowned when she recognized Leo's voice.

"Not helping Leo." Muttered Derek.

Tammy sighed "Tell Leo I said hi and no I'm not in Seattle." She tried not to put any attitude in her hi but it almost came out that way. _"At least the upside to this day is that I don't have to deal with people like him." _

"You're still in Forks?" asked Derek.

Tammy began to wonder what new gossip the kids at school were talking about her since she didn't show up after the incident with her guardians. No doubt Jessica would spread the news. Also the fact that the Cullens and Bella were also not in school today made her wonder what conclusions and stories people were coming up with. She wasn't even sure if she should tell Derek that she had stayed the night at the Cullen household. More gossip.

She hesitated "Yeah…um I bumped into…"

"Ah shit, Derek you better get off your phone now before Mrs. Reilly comes." Warned Peter.

"Fuck! Ok cover me. So where are you at? Your cousin's place?"

"No-even though now thinking about it going there would've been a better idea. I'm at…"

"Mr. Kings! Is that a cell phone I see in your hands?" Tammy heard Mrs. Reilly the school's administrator. She was an old crabby lady and had a shrill voice. Despite her old age, her eyes were sharp. It was hard to hide anything from her. She would never allow texting or talking on your cell phone if you were a student and gave no special treatment to anyone. Mrs. Reilly was nice sometimes but that's if you followed the rules.

"Shit! I gotta go. I'll call you when school is over ok? Bye." Derek said very quickly.

"Ok, bye." After Tammy got off the phone with Derek, she looked up and saw Rosalie standing at the door way.

"I see that you're awake." Rosalie leaned on the doorway.

"Yeah I got up a couple of minutes ago. What's up?"

"Came to see if you were hungry. Alice wrote down that you eat more than we do. So I'm sure you're hungry right now." Replied Rosalie.

Tammy's stomach growled. "Yeah sorry."

Rosalie shrugged her shoulders "It gives me something to do plus I'm not constantly stalking that tracker and the female like the others."

"Have you heard from them?" asked Tammy getting out of bed.

"No, not yet." Rosalie shook her head. Then she sniffed the air and her perfect nose wrinkled. "Oh, I think you should change that pad."

Tammy then felt some of it escape onto the pad she was wearing and shivered. "I think you're right. What did you use when you used to be on your period?"

Rosalie thought for a moment and replied "I'm not exactly sure. I don't remember much of my human memories anymore." Then she shrugged "Although, I'm glad I don't really remember much of that. "

"I wouldn't blame you. I hate getting these. I prefer pads though over tampons." Tammy said getting out of bed.

Rosalie snorted and smiled "Maybe you'll change your mind after you have sex. You're still a virgin aren't you?"

Tammy froze and looked down "Yeah. It's obvious isn't it?"

"It's your innocence that gives it away. You do look young and naive on that despite your-as Edward calls it feisty attitude. Trust me you're not the only one at school. There are a few others and if you believe it even Edward is one." Rosalie glanced at her perfectly manicured nails and smirked.

"I'm not surprised on Edward. I don't' know why but it just seems like it that he's is-well to me anyways." Tammy felt a little uncomfortable talking about hers and Edward's virginity. Tammy wasn't one for talking about sex since she came from an old fashion family so it made her feel a little uncomfortable talking about it since she was inexperienced compared to her friends. Of course like many teenage girls she raging hormones and sometimes got carried away when it came to boys but never as far as sex.

"Oh well. Now hurry up and change. The smell is really strong." Rosalie backed out of the room. She really wasn't used to being around teenage girls who were on their menstrual cycle this long. Alice had always warned them about upcoming events like this and they all hunted and kept their eyes on Jasper- much to his liking. _"I hope she didn't stain that bed. If she does I'm not cleaning it up!" _

As Tammy passed Rosalie and headed for the bathroom she muttered "I'm so looking forward to menopause."

Rosalie laughed "I bet so."

*Somewhere in the forest*

Edward was running out of options. They were trying to distract James and the female. They were out of the state and in Canada and had been there for a while. The tracker never figured out that Esme was a decoy while Bella was really down in Phoenix with Alice and Jasper. While Esme still had the female following her; Carlisle, Edward and Emmett had the tracker on their trail and were waiting for the right moment to ambush him.

"_Any sign of him Edward?"_ thought Carlisle.

Edward shook his head. Even though the tracker was fast, they were still way ahead of him. Edward knew that he'd be there in about 10 minutes. Emmett was high in a tree standing on top of a tree branch. Edward stood behind next to the tree so the tracker can see him and Carlisle stood on the other side hiding behind the tree.

"_I can't wait to tear him apart!"_ Emmett was too excited and anxious that Edward had to kick the tree a little and glared at Emmett to keep down his excitement. _"You're really no fun Edward. Come on, we can take him!"_

Edward rolled his eyes. _"Emmett can be really stupid. This isn't the time to be anxious. He needs to be focused. We can't get too over confident. I won't let anything happen to Bella!" _

He wondered how Bella was doing and what she was doing at this very moment. He wondered if she was asleep or watching TV or if they were still on the road. Maybe Alice might keep her entertained by doing girl stuff. He smiled a little bit at imagining how Jasper would take it. Jasper had usually stayed away when Alice did girly things with Rosalie, Esme or by herself.

Edward had an empty feeling in his stomach. He wished he was by Bella's side this very moment protecting her. He wished he could hold her in his arms protectively. He wished he wasn't here but he knew he had to be. He would never admit it that this was a good plan for him and Bella to be separated for a little while. He was just afraid of something going wrong and Bella wound up getting hurt. _"I can't think like that. __**This**__ is only way I can make sure nothing happens to her."_

The wind blew hard but that didn't bother them. They stood perfectly still waiting for James. They knew this was their only chance and if either of them moved even the slightest, James would hear and know he was walking into a trap. Edward tensed when he heard James' thoughts and within seconds, they heard his footsteps.

"…_.I can't wait til I get my hands on her. This is really going to be a fun game for me. I hadn't had this much fun in over a century! They really are making this too easy for me… " _James stopped running.

That's when Edward's dead heart froze. _"Why did he stop?"_

Carlisle and Emmett both looked alarmed. _"What's going on?"_ thought Emmett.

"_This can't be good."_ Thought Carlisle. _"He couldn't have figured it out. There's just no way. " _

They couldn't see James but they knew he was near and they stood as still as they could be. None of them saw the big smile that came across James' face. _"Sigh. This was fun boys, but you'll have to do better than that. I'll get that human one way or another!"_ He then took off back in the direction he came from. _"Now it's time for the __**real**__ fun! To the airport I go and soon enough I'll be waiting…" _Then the last thing Edward was able to get out of his mind was a room with mirrors.

"_Where is this?!"_ Edward thought to himself. Edward had no clue where there was a place with mirrors.

"_What? Is he going in the other direction?!"_ Emmett thought as he jumped down from where he was standing.

Carlisle came up to Edward. "He figured it out didn't he?"

Edward nodded "Yes. I don't know how but Laurent was right. We shouldn't have underestimated him. He's heading to the airport right now as we speak. He'll be heading to a room with mirrors."

Carlisle scrunched his eyebrows together "A room with mirrors?"

Edward shrugged "I'm not sure what he meant by that. It could be anywhere but I doubt it's here or anywhere near Forks."

"We better come up with a new plan. He's pretty fast and could've headed back to Forks." Replied Emmett. He looked up at the sky. It was cloudy and almost midafternoon. _"Dam! We almost had him too!"_

"Emmett is right. He could be heading back to Forks."

Edward nodded his head and sighed. "We'll have to take care of Charlie now too." _"This is unbelievable!" How the hell did he keep it out of his mind? Does he know about my ability? There's no telling what he knows."_

"Don't worry about that Edward. Esme can switch off with Rosalie and take care of both Mr. Swan and Tammy."

Edward sighed. He had forgotten all about Tammy. _"I hope she's ok. Rosalie __**BETTER**__ be treating her right. I swear if I find her worse than when we last saw her, I will personally…." _

"…_I wonder if they'll ever invent flying cars. That'll be SO COOL! I can't wait for them to do that. Ugh but knowing humans it'll be a while. If we had it my way…" _

Edward glared at Emmett. Emett asked "What?"

Carlisle had already dialed Alice's number and waited for it to ring. _"She must've seen this and his new plan by now." _ It rang only once and when it was answered¸ he was the first to speak "Alice?"

Alice breathed "Carlisle."

"Did you see him change his mind?"

"Yes," Alice replied. Emmett and Edward stood near Carlisle; neither of them needed him to put Alice on speaker. They could hear her perfectly.

Carlisle continued "Edward said he's heading to the airport now. He'll be heading to a room with mirrors. He didn't see where this room is but he doesn't know where. He seems to have known all along about our plan. Hopefully we can stop him before it's too late. Did you see anything?"

Alice said "I just saw him. I saw a room that's long, with a wooden floor and mirrors everywhere. He's in the room and waiting. There is a gold stripe across the mirrors. A decision hasn't been decided yet. I'm not exactly sure when he'll be in the room. It'll be either today or tomorrow. And he's in the dark now, running a VCR in another dark place but…I'm not sure where that is either. There is a black table with a big stereo and a TV but he doesn't watch the way he does in the dark room. It was too dark for me to tell. The room is where he waits."

Carlisle looked at Edward and Edward took the phone from Carlisle's hand "Alice, may I speak to Bella please?"

Alice said "Yes," she handed the phone to Bella. Edward could hear Alice say "Bella?"

"Hello?" Bella breathed.

It was like music to Edward's ears. He almost felt relived when he heard her wonderful voice but he was still so worried and frustrated with everything that was happening. "Bella," He tried to sound normal but he thought it came out differently.

"Oh, Edward! I was so worried." She said.

"_She shouldn't be worried about me! She should be worried about herself. Not me!"_ Edward frowned and sighed in frustration "Bella, I told you not worry about anything but yourself."

"Where are you?" She asked.

"We're here outside of Vancouver. Bella, I'm sorry-we lost him. He seems suspicious of us- he's careful to say just far enough away that I can't hear what he's thinking. But he's gone now-it looks like he's heading to the airport. We think he's heading back to Forks to start over. " _"I can't believe he knew all along."_ He didn't want to mention that to Bella. She had enough to worry about as it was.

"I know Alice saw that he got away."

"You don't have to worry, though. He won't find anything to lead him to you. You just have to stay there and wait till we find him again." Edward was confidant on that.

"I'll be fine. Is Esme with Cahrlie?" asked Bella.

Edward froze for a split second but recovered "Yes- the female has been in town. She went to the house but while Charlie was at work. She hasn't gone near him so don't be afraid. He's safe withTammy. Esme, Rosalie are watching them." He didn't mean to lie to her about that Nobody was watching Charlie- at least not yet. And he didn't also mean to let it slip that Tammy was there too. He forgot that she didn't know about what happened with Tammy in the forest.

Carlisle and Edward looked at Edward curiously. "Bella doesn't know about Tammy!" thought Emmett.

"Well I guess now Bella has to know about Tammy now too." sighed Carlisle. _"What a day."_

"Are you sure Charlie's safe? And what do you mean about Tammy too? She's…she's there with them too? Why?"

"Yes, Esme won't let him out of her sight. We found Tammy in the forest after we had split up to throw the female and tracker down. I'll explain all of it later, so don't worry. We'll be there in Forks soon. If the tracker gets anywhere near Forks, we'll have him."

"Ok…. I miss you." Bella said.

"I know, Bella. Believe me, I know. It's like you've taken half myself away with you."

"_Awww."_ Smied Emmett in his mind.

Edward glared at Emmett again and mouthed "Shut up!"

Carlisle shook his head _"My boys."_

"Come and get it then." Bella challenged.

Edward grinned at first and then his voice became hard "Soon, as soon as I possibly can. I _will _make you safe first."

Bella reminded him "I love you."

"Could you believe that despite everything I've put you through, I love you too?" asked Edward. _"I can't believe she still loves me. Am I really worth it?" _

"Yes, I can actually."

"I'll come for you soon."

"I'll be waiting."

Edward hung up the phone and handed the phone to Carlisle. "Now it's time to call Esme. I'm sure she must've figured something out with the female. We need to tell her to go join Rosalie and somehow get Charlie Swan over to our house."

An idea came to Edward's mind "I'm sure that Charlie is looking for Tammy so they could use that."

"Excellent! I'll tell Esme and fill her in." Carlisle had already dialed Esme's number and waited for her to answer. When she did, Carlisle said "Love, we got a new plan."

*Back At The Cullen House*

Rosalie looked at Tammy a little bit wide eyed. She couldn't imagine how one small human could eat so much. While Tammy was freshening up and changing out of her pajamas, Rosalie quickly gone to the Kings restaurant and got two large pizzas and bread sticks so that way it would save the trouble of leaving Tammy unprotected but Tammy had eaten two slices and finished all the bread sticks. Not to mention the litter of soda she brought was half way gone. _"Wow!" _

After Tammy whipped her mouth with her napkin, she asked "Does it suck that you can't eat human food?"

Rosalie shrugged "A little bit. I do miss eating human food sometimes. Although, I never had pizza before."

"You never had pizza before?!" asked Tammy a little loudly.

Rosalie nodded "Yes, pizza wasn't popular around my time. I was a teenager of the Great Depression but what's strange is that my family wasn't affected by it. I grew up middle class but my father did exceptionally well. He worked in a bank while my mom stayed home and made sure me and my two younger brothers didn't get into trouble." She smiled proudly "It may be hard to imagine, but I was beautiful when I was human too. My parents loved that fact. "

"That's pretty cool. I thought everybody was affected by the Great Depression. Even rich people."

"Not us. To us, it was like a rumor. Oh you should've seen how beautiful I was." Smiled Rosalie. "I wore beautiful dresses, shoes and my hair in all sorts of fancy styles."

Tammy smiled "I can imagine seeing you in those pretty dresses I see in the movies about people during the 30's. I liked the dresses from that time all the way to the 50's."

Rosalie smiled "Oh yeah I remember wearing those dresses too. The poodle dresses were nice for their time but now…I don't think I can wear them again. They are way over fashion. I love the fashion for now."

Tammy smiled "Me too. Although, some of these clothes that were picked out for me…I'm not entirely sure." Tammy was wearing some new outfit that Rosalie handed her. Alice had left a note to Rosalie that Tammy was allowed to wear her clothes. It was a good excuse for her to go shopping later.

Rosalie looked at Tammy. It was a navy blue low-cut V neck long sleeve shirt with a white frilly undershirt underneath and nice jeans. Tammy wasn't wearing any shoes but was in her socks.

"It looks cute and plus it compliments your boobs fine. Too bad Derek isn't here to see it." Smied Rosalie. "You're clothes are mostly casual and ok but I guess that didn't bother him. Now with this, you'll defiantly get his attention. Maybe next time Alice takes you shopping, I'll go with you too."

"I wouldn't mind. It was fun when I went with her but Bella really needs to lighten up and have fun."

Rosalie frowned "Oh yeah I forgot about her."

"Sorry I brought her up."

Rosalie shrugged "Oh well. What should we do next?"

"Let's see what's on TV. Maybe there's something good."

Rosalie and Tammy talked while watching the movie Little Women.

"It was one of my favorite books growing up. I always thought of myself as Amy. And I remembered how I envied her for going to France. I thought of vacationing there for when Royce and I.." Rose stopped. _"….Oh no…"_

Tammy looked at Rosalie "Who?"

Rosalie sighed "Well… sigh. Ok, way before I had met Emmett and before Carlisle turned me into a vampire, I was engaged to this man named Royce King."

Tammy's eyes widened "Royce King?"

Rosalie frowned "Don't be silly; he's not in any relation to Derek Kings or his family. I hate their last name _so much_."

"Ok so… you were engaged to some guy named Royce and I'm assuming you didn't like it?"

"Oh I did like it at first but then I had some second thoughts. You see Royce was everything that I had dreamed of- I was really shallow back then- he was the son of a very wealthy man and had everything opened up to him. We would go to parties, dances, and the theaters. He would shower me with dresses, flowers, jewelry, and everything a girl could've asked for. But I had this girlfriend who was really close to me and despite her being poor, she really had everything I had wanted and I was jealous of her. She had a husband who loved her and kissed her sweetly, and an adorable son. Royce had never kissed me like Vera's husband did and their son had the cutest dimples and curly hair. Well one night after leaving Vera's, I was walking home and I saw Royce with some friends, sons of other wealthy men. They were all really drunk.

"'Here's my Rose!' Royce shouted, laughing with them sounding just ast stupid as the others. 'You're late. We're cold; you've kept us waiting so long.'"

"Believe me, I had never seen him drunk before. A toast, now and then at a party. He'd told me he didn't like champagne. I hadn't realized that he perffered something much stronger.

"'What did I tell you John.' Royce crowed grabbing my arm and pulling me closer. 'Isn't she lovlier than your Georgia peaches?'

"His stupid friends were all from Atlanta. The man named John was dark -haired and suntanned. He looked me over like I was a horse he was buying.

"'It' shard to tell' he drawled slowly. " 'She's all covered up.'

"They all laughed and Royce suddenly ripped off my jacket from my shoulders- the jacket was a gift from him- popping the brass buttons off and scattered them to the street.

"'Show him what you look like Rose!" He laughed again and then he tore my hat out of my hair. The pins wrenched my hair from the roots and I cried out in pain. They seemed to enjoy the sound of my pain…."

Just then Rosalie's cell phone rang. Tammy tensed and Rosalie quickly picked up the phone "Hello?" She listened for a little bit, hung up the phone and went to one of the walls to punch in the code to unlock the doors and let Esme walk in quickly. As soon as she was in, Rosalie punched in the code to secure them and protect the whole house.

"What happened?" asked Tammy sitting on the couch Indian style.

"The tracker somehow figured out the plan. I'm not sure how but

"How did he figure it out?" asked Rosalie. _"Not like I really care anyway."_ She was partly lying but there was a hint of concern in her thoughts.

"That's what we're still trying to figure out. It doesn't make sense." Said Esme. "But all that aside, we need to protect Charlie Swan now. Edward told Bella that we were taking care of him."

"Ha! Isn't that nice, he lied to her." Replied Rosalie.

"_That w uncalled for."_ Tammy looked at Rosalie.

"Rosalie be nice." She turned to Tammy "Unfortunately, we will have to let Officer Swan that you're here."

Tammy froze. _"Oh shit." _"Do you think he'll take me to Seattle?" _"That's a stupid question. Of course he'll take me to Seattle!" _

"I'm not sure but telling him you're here is the only way we can get him here. You both need to be protected. Is that ok?" Esme asked. _"I know she's scared but Officer Swan does need to know what happened to her and we can't let anything happen to him either. Bella would be upset."_

Tammy nodded. "Ok."

Rosalie sat back down with Tammy on the couch and both of them watched Esme dial the number to reach Charlie Swan.

* * *

><p><strong>Well I hoped you like it. Thank you for being patient with me and let me know what you think! :D <strong>


	14. Chapter 14: The Phoenix Hospital

**:D HI! I had deiced to skip on Edward facing James since we know what happened and there really wasn't a lot to write about with Tammy and Charlie at the Cullen house. Enjoy! ****  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Edward sat in a chair near Bella's bed in the hospital. He had waited patiently for her to wake up. He knew it would be a while so he had Alice fetch Tammy so he could talk to her for a little bit privately.<p>

"_I love to singa about a sky for blue or a tea for two… seriously what is up with this song popping in and out of my head?!"_ Tammy thought to herself.

"_I can't wait to take her shopping. She looks a lot better in these than in her old ones."_ Alice happily said in her mind.

"_I wonder what Edward has to say to me. I don't think he'll explain everything to me here."_ Tammy thought.

"Here you are. Everything will be fine trust me." She winked.

Tammy giggled and nodded her head. She opened the door and walked in. When she saw Edward¸ she shyly smiled "Hey Edward. How's Bella?"

"She's fine but according to Alice, she won't wake up for a little while." He paused "I wanted to ask you…how did it go with Rosalie? Did she take care of you? Because if she didn't you know you can tell me right?"

Tammy smiled "She was fine. Well we got off to a little rocky start but she came around and believe it or not, she wasn't that bad. She was nice."

"_She was what?"_ Edward couldn't believe that last part. "She was _nice_?"

Tammy nodded "Yep-well she wasn't exactly peaches and cream at first but she mellowed out after I told her I wasn't interested in you or being turned into a vampire."

Edward raised his eyebrows "Oh so that's why. Well I am glad she didn't make you feel any worse than your… condition."

Tammy shrugged "Eh, trust me, I've had worse days." Edward could only imagine just how strong the smell was for Rosalie. Tammy wasn't heavy since it had been a couple of days. Tammy had flown with the rest of the Cullens to Phinnox.

"_I'm really glad Esme didn't let me go back to school."_ She thought.

"I don't think it would've been good for you." Replied Edward.

Tammy gave Edward a questionable look at first and then nodded her head _"How did he…oh yeah I forgot." _

"You would've been there alone. Knowing people like Jessica and Lauren I'm sure they would've made it difficult for you. I'm sure our classmates and everyone else will have plenty to say about what happened." Replied Edward.

"I could handle them both but the whole school…yeah that'll be a little bit harder." Replied Tammy.

"What does Derek think?"

"Well he thought me running on the highway wasn't the brightest and that I should've gone with Mrs. Stanly despite how annoying she is. And he thinks it's nice that Charlie let me stay with Esme so I can still live in Forks. He knew you weren't in town so he knew nothing could've happened between us."

Edward looked at Tammy "Going to Mrs. Stanly would've been the more practical choice but I know you would've gone crazy with Jessica. So it is a good thing that we found you. Now what's with this running on the highway nonsense?"

"Oh! That's the story we came up with to tell Charlie. Your mom and Carlisle found me running on the highway while they were searching for you. They took me home, Esme let me sleep in and called Charlie after I was done eating."

"Oh ok. So Charlie really believed you?"

Tammy nodded "Yep and he didn't want to take me to Seattle since Esme offered to take care of me until my Aunt if feeling better. He saw no harm in that."

"That was really nice of him."

Tammy smiled "Yeah."

"So does Derek really have doubts and thinks that there really is something going on with you and me?" asked Edward.

Tammy shook her head "No he seems to believe me when I tell him nothing is going on but I think his friend Leo is trying to convince him otherwise." She rolled her eyes "Leo is an asshole."

Edward remembered Leo's thoughts in the cafeteria. "Yeah he is."

Tammy looked at Bella sleeping peacefully. "So…how did this go? I don't know the whole story of what happened. They just told me that you fought some vampire named James and you sucked the venom out of Bella. How did that go?"

Edward sighed. "Sit down." Tammy did and Edward began his side of the story. "Well you see Carlisle, Emmett and I were on our way here to Phoenix to create a different plan. I'm not sure how but somehow while waiting for us at the airport, Bella got away from Alice and Jasper. When I found out… I was so furious with them both but it was mostly aimed at Jasper. I mean I couldn't believe that they lost her!"

"_Whoa I wonder how she did that."_ Tammy said "Ok so she somehow found a way around them so what happened next?"

"Once we got off the plain and found them… they told us what happened and I..I was just so angry at them that I hoisted Jasper by his shirt in the air and slammed him against the wall. I didn't mean to but I cracked it a little. Alice, Emmett and Carlisle tried to calm me down but I wouldn't listen. I was ready to rip Jasper apart since he was the one who was watching her last. He tried to calm me down but I tried fighting back. Carlisle finally calmed me down and made me realize that this was getting nowhere and that we had to move fast in order to find Bella. That's when they showed me this letter that Bella wrote. After reading it I threw it to the ground and ran, searching everyone's mind to see if they saw her. It didn't take us that long to find the dance studio where they were at. As soon as I saw what James was doing, I wasted no time in fighting him off and trying to destroy him." Edward pause for a moment "When I saw that he bit her…." His hands clenched into a fist and he whispered "I almost didn't stop Tammy. Her blood…it tasted so good that I couldn't stop myself…" His hands shook and he looked down in shame.

Tammy moved closer to Edward and put a hand on his shoulder. "But you did Edward. You did stop."

"What if I didn't?"

"I'm not sure but you did stop and look now Bella's safe."

"She is hurt. Look at her! I put her in here. If it wasn't for me…"

"No you didn't put her here. James did that. You saved her Edward. If it wasn't for you, James could've killed her! You're not a monster Edward."

Edward looked up at Tammy and Tammy smiled.

There was a knock at the door. Emmett poked his head in "Is she up yet?"

Edward shook his head "No, Alice said she'll be up in a second."

Emmett grinned and opened the door allowing Rosalie, Jasper and Alice walked in. They were all holding gifts from the gift shop. Rosalie held a flower in a little pot, Jasper held a card and a balloon, Alice held a little snow glob.

Edward whispered to Tammy "Well talk more later."

Tammy nodded her head.

"_This is gonna be awesome!"_ thought Emmett with a big smile.

Edward eyed Emmett "Emmett, Bella is in no condition for you to…"

Emmett gave a fake gasp "Edward I would never do such a thing. It's like you don't know me."

Tammy tried not to laugh while the others gave Emmett a serious look. Jasper said "Emmett is just excited to show Bella his gift from the gift shop."

Emmett turned and grabbed a huge teddy bear that said 'Get Well Soon!' "I know she'll love mind best! You know the gift shop lady said this was the only one they had and I was the first person to buy it. I can't imagine why nobody would want to buy it."

"It's a mystery to us all, babe." Replied Rosalie. _"He can be such an idiot but he is sweet when he wants to be." _ She smiled to herself.

"_He practically jumped for joy when he saw it. It scared the gift shop cashier." _ Thought Jasper but laughed a little in his head _"I'll admit it was pretty funny to see the look on her face."_

"I think it's sweet." smiled Tammy .

"_**SWEET**__! Finally someone get's me!"_ Emmett's eyes lit up "See! She get's me!"

The Cullen sibs all rolled their eyes at Emmett. _"Oh no."_ they thought at once. Edward looked startled at everyone that for once they all had the same thought. Well not Tammy. She's giggling in her head.

"Edward, Tammy you both need to sign the card before Bella wakes up." Said Alice.

Tammy wrote something first and as Edward was writing his message to Bella, Alice turned to Tammy "This is your gift to give Bella when she wakes up which should be now."

Bella stirred. Everyone except for Tammy turned to Emmett "Shhhh!" Edward got up from his chair and moved closer to Bella.

Bella opened her eyes "Edward?" she asked.

"I'm right here, Bella."

Emmett was about to say something when Alice shushed him "Shhh."

Bella looked around the room "W-What's going on?" She was pleased to see Alice, Jasper and Emmett but froze when she saw Tammy and Rosalie. Then she remembered about Tammy staying with Charlie at the Cullen house to be protected from the tracker. Bella's jealousy came. _"What is __**she**__ doing here?!"_ she thought to herself angrily but tried not to show it.

Jasper felt Bella's jealousy and tried to relax her which worked.

Alice smiled and stepped forward "We came here to see you silly."

Bella smiled "That's so sweet, thank you."

Emmett stepped forward "And, we brought you presents!" His voice boomed all around the room.

"Emmett, indoor voice." Hushed the Cullen sibs.

Bella and Tammy both giggled.

"That is so sweet." Replied Bella.

Rosalie stepped forward first "Here's a flower." She didn't put that much enthusiasm "From the looks of it you could use something colorful. It's depressing in here."

Edward glared at Rosalie but Bella gave a nervous smile "Thank you Rosalie."

Tammy smiled "A snowglob. It has a unicorn in it. I know it's a bit childish but…"

Bella got a good look at it "No, it's ok, I like it." _"It's the thought that counts and it does look cute. At least it's not the cliché snowglob with a house on a hill." _

"_Yay!" _"And it plays a little melody if you ever want to listen to something peaceful." Tammy put the snowglob on the table that was next to Bella's bed.

Bella smiled "Thank you,"

Jasper looked at Emmett but Emmett shook his head "You first brother."

"Ok..." He looked at Bella "Here's a balloon. And a card. We all signed it."

Bella smiled "Thank you Jasper."

Emmett stepped forward with really big grin on his face "Now it's time for _my_ present."

Bella tensed _"Oh no."_ She winced and tried to brace herself for what Emmett's gift.

Emmett turned to the side, bent down and pulled up the huge Get Well teddy bear he brought for her. "Get well soon Bella!" His voice boomed.

Bella couldn't help but smile and laugh at how cute and thoughtful Emmett's teddy bear was. "Awww thank you Emmett. I love it!"

That make Emmett smile big "Now you better get well soon. I got tons of pranks planned out for you."

Bella's smiled turned into a frown and Emmett laughed harder. _"Yes!"_ thought.

Edward looked at everyone "Alright I think Bella's had enough excitement for right now."

"Aww come on Edward, she's fine!" pouted Emmett.

"_Sure she is."_ Tammy thought while eyeing Bella gripping onto her bed sheets.

"_Sigh. It's times like this that make Emmett a complete idiot."_ Thought Rosalie.

"Emmett, she's pale and you made her uneasy." Replied Jasper.

Emmett crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm not the one who put her in…"

"Emmett shhhh." Replied Rosalie.

"_None of you guys are cool." _ Thought Emmett.

"We'll be in the waiting room if you need us Edward." Said Alice.

"Ha! Speak for yourself. I don't know about the rest of you but…" Emmett reached into his pocket and pulled out a disposable camera. "I'm gonna tour around Phinox while we are here!"

Everyone just looked at Emmett with wide eyes and their mouths hanging open.

"Are you insane?!" asked Rosalie.

"You've got to be kidding Emmett!" Jasper raised his voice.

"Emmett there's no way you're walking out in broad daylight! You know we can't do that!" shouted Edward.

"_Actually he can."_ Tammy spoke up "Ah…Edward actually he can."

Edward looked at Tammy "What do you mean? He can?"

Alice stepped forward "She's right because it's cloudy outside. It'll be like that for the rest of the day."

"See! Now you all can just chill. Seriously. Now how often do we get to visit the good old south?"

Rosalie rolled her eyes "Oh Emmett."

Jasper, Edward, Bella and Tammy just looked at Emmett like he was crazy.

"Ah actually Emmett…"

"I wouldn't even bother with that." Replied Edward.

"So who's with me?" smiled Emmett.

Alice skipped happily over to Emmett. "I'm in!"

Tammy smiled "Me too!"

Jasper sighed "Why not?"

Emmett looked at Rosalie "Rose?"

Rosalie smiled "Of course babe."

Emmett held out his arm for Rosalie to take which she did happily and Emmett shouted "Onward everyone!" As he led the way, everyone smiled at how Emmett could be.

* * *

><p><strong>I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. I wanted to finish this before I start the next one. I want to say that I hope the next chapter won't take that long but I have two exams to study for and a project to work on so it'll probably be a while. I still be working on it little by little. <strong>

**:) Thank you for adding my story to your favorites and following this story! Let me know what you think! Don't be shy! **


	15. Chapter 15: Cullen Everlasting

**:D Hello everyone! I hope everyone had happy holidays and new years! **

** I'm sorry this took a long time but I'm glad I'm done with this chapter. I added some extra trivia with the Cullen sibs. I don't know what their specialty subjects or hobbies are so I added ones I thought would fit them perfectly. I also don't know how many languages they know so I added what I figured they would know. **

* * *

><p>*Port Angeles*<p>

Edward helped Bella walk off the plane to meet Charlie. They both walked really slow compared to the other passengers, which Bella liked so she could talk to Edward for a little bit. "Will you stay?" asked Bella.

Edward shook his head "I have to go talk to Tammy first about this whole mess."

"Oh." Bella frowned. _"Why am I so jealous of her? I know she isn't the least bit interested in Edward. She was barely near him in Phoenix and she spent all her time with the others. She also gave me a 'Get Well' present."_

"It's nothing to worry about. First off I need to find out how she found out about us." _"From the looks of it, she'll probably be part of our lives."_ He thought to himself. He also didn't want to mention that or the others are becoming fond of Tammy. He smiled down at Bella. "As soon as I'm done, I'll come straight over to your house." He kissed her _"_I promise."

Bella was a little caught off guard and blushed. When she was able to catch her breath she said "I'm sorry. I don't mean to be jealous. She is really nice and I know she isn't interested in you…"

Edward smiled "You have nothing to be worried about. When they were in the waiting room, she spent most of her time talking or texting Derek on her cell phone. The other times, she was talking to her brothers. They were making sure she was still alright."

"Where are her brothers? I mean do they live nearby?"

"The oldest one Chris lives in Seattle-he runs a small store and the second one Alex is finishing college in her home town San Antonio. Alex should be graduating this year."

"Oh. Is Tammy at your house or is she visiting her Aunt in the hospital?" asked Bella.

Edward nodded his head "Tammy should be back at the house now."

"Now? Didn't they leave early this morning?" asked Bella.

"Yes but she met up with Derek for lunch. I think this will be her last night with us. Carlisle had mentioned that her Aunt is doing a lot better so Tammy will probably go back home tomorrow. Her Aunt didn't want to be so vulnerable when Tammy came home, so Carlisle let her stay a little bit longer after her test were done and she talked to Charlie. Her Aunt wanted to take care of everything before she and Tammy would go back home."

"What about her Uncle? What's going to happen to him?" Bella looked at Edward.

"I'm not sure on that." Edward admitted. "All I know is Carlisle had told me that he was arrested but that was it."

"I hope things work out for her. I can't imagine what she's going through or how she's feeling." Then Bella asked "Are you going to let her be part of your lives after you talk to her?"

"I don't know love. I have to find out how she knows about me and my family. If I can get her word that she won't tell anyone, then maybe I'll let her be part of our lives. I'm still not sure." Edward confessed. _"I honestly don't know if she will. Maybe she will. It will be better…"_

"Maybe she will keep your secret. She does seem trustworthy." Said Bella.

Edward smiled. "That's another way to look at it."

Then they both got quiet because Charlie came forward and hugged Bella. "Alright let's get you home." Charlie turned to Edward. "Do you need a ride home Edward?"

Edward shook his head "No, my father will be picking me up in baggage claim."

*At the Cullen House*

Tammy sat on the couch in the middle between Emmett and Jasper with Rosalie sitting in Emmett's lap and Alice sat on the arm next to Jasper. They had all been watching TV which had been really addicting, especially the shows that Tammy had introduced to them.

"Finally there's something worth watching other than the news!" laughed Emmett.

"I'll admit that this show is rather amusing." Smiled Alice. _"The two guys remind me of Emmett and Edward when he wants to have fun." _

"I preferred the other show we were watching before this but this isn't _that_ bad." Replied Rosalie. _"The blond one though is pretty annoying." _

"Come on babe this is awesome! Much better than the other one." smiled Emmett.

"This is funny too Emmett." Laughed Jasper. _"I'll admit it does make working in a hospital more fun and amusing."_

"I like that main character guy. What was his name again?" asked Emmett.

"JD." Replied Tammy.

"Who's the older doctor that's always picking a fight with Perry?" asked Jasper.

"That's Kelso." Said Tammy.

Esme got off the phone and walked over to everyone "Well, I just got off the phone with Carlisle. He said your Aunt is doing better. Carlisle said she might even be well enough to go home tomorrow. He and Edward should be home any second now."

Everyone looked at Tammy and she formed a small smile "That's good. I do miss her." _"I shouldn't be surprised. I mean it's not like she got severely hurt- well at least physically. Sigh. I've gotten too comfortable here."_

They heard a car pull up. "That's them." Replied Alice.

"_Oh goody Edward is home."_ Rosalie frowned.

"_Aww great that means fun is over."_ Grumbled Emmett in his mid.

"_Guess that means we better get up."_ Thought Jasper.

Everyone scattered and left Tammy sitting on the couch by herself. _"Great." _ Since Scrubs was on a commercial, she changed the channel and found a movie on. _"Huh. How ironic."_

Edward could hear the TV and as soon as he entered the room, he heard the lines "She's the most important event that's taken place in this house in 80 years."

"_She is right. It is very ironic."_ Edward thought to himself before saying softly "I need to speak with you."

Tammy nodded. _"Here we go."_ As she got up _"Oh snaps! I'm gonna miss the rest of the new episode…"_

Edward looked at her curiously "What episode?"

"We'll record the rest of the episode for you." Said Alice stepping forward. She grabbed the remote and changed it back, pushing record.

"Your tv can do that?" asked Tammy. _"What am I saying? Of course their TV can do that. Great now I sound really stupid." _

"Of course our TV can do that. I mean, we all maybe old but we aren't out of date when it comes to technology. We keep up with the times." Joked Emmett.

Tammy laughed a little "Sorry, our TV at home doesn't really-well we've never recorded anything on ours. I have the thing that plays DVD and VCR."

"Ah the VCR I remember that." Sighed Emmett rapping his arm around Rosalie, smiling and looking up at the ceiling.

Everyone laughed at Emmett's remark.

"Aright, let's go." Said Edward.

"_Go easy on her Edward. She's still a little delicate." _thought Alice.

Edward just nodded his head and lead Tammy out through the back door. They walked for a while until they came across a small river where Edward motioned Tammy to sit on a bolder and he sat down as well.

They were quiet for a while-except for Tammy playing another song in her head. _"__Be an object of devotion, Be the subject of psalms,__It's a rather touching notion…" _

Edward said "You have the strangest and most random songs I've ever heard of."

Tammy laughed nervously "Yeah… it's my own personal radio. I sometimes don't have control over it. It just happens."

Edward laughed "I'm surprised most of it is a little old school. I've met some people who play songs in their head but their songs are more recent. Yours aren't."

"I'm not that crazy with the new music now and days. I like some the songs but I like the oldies more." Explained Tammy. "Everyone is always playing what's new so unless I really, really like it, then I'll be glad to download it but only a few have caught my attention."

Edward nodded his head "That's understandable. My room is full of CD's that are oldies. I like classical."

"Classical is good. I like to listen to that. Mozart and Beethoven are cool. I have a few instrumental songs on my MP3." Smiled Tammy.

Edward was impressed. "Cool." Then he got serious "So…how did you find out about us?"

"_Alright it's time…" _ "I…I…" Tammy sighed and shook her head. "I think it may be best if I showed you. That way I don't fully get in trouble."

Edward gave her a funny look "What do you mean you'll…" That's when Edward saw a young man who was a little older than he was. He looked a little older than Emmett and Rosalie. He was talking to Tammy. Edward sort of recognized him. The boy talked about how the Cullens were the Cold ones and then Tammy showed him a younger Billy Black, with some little kids around a campfire telling the stories of legends of the wolves and the cold ones.

Edward's eyes widened. "You're a descendant of the wolves?" He whispered _"If she is a decedent of wolves than this will be impossible."_

Tammy shook her head "No, I'm not-at least not that I know of." _"I might as well tell him any way¸ there's no turning back now since he already knows that I know…" _ "My cousin Sam, he's the leader. We aren't related by blood but by marriage. His mom is related to me somehow. She's I think my third cousin but Sam, my brothers and I grew up together so we just see each other as regular cousins. When we were little, my brothers and I used to come visit my Grandma here and Billy Black will tell us the stories about the old legends. So I grew up with these but I forgot all about the stories until Sam pointed it out to me."

"I see. So what did Sam say when he found out you were here?"

"He was really pissed off. He even thought of breaking that treaty you guys have, he wanted to come over here and save me but Billy calmed him down. And that's where Charlie came in to the picture- to help keep an eye on me. To make sure that I wouldn't get hurt- But Charlie trust your family and so does Aunt Amie."

Edward raised his eyebrows "Really?"

Tammy nodded "Yep! That's why Charlie let me stay here after Esme had offered. And Aunt Amie was happy that I was safe and with a decent family. She's not that crazy about Mrs. Stanly either." _"Who would be?"_

"I don't blame her. Jessica and her mother are so vile. You should hear their thoughts." Replied Edward. "It's bad enough I have to hear everyone else's mindless stupid thought and with those two thoughts…." He grunted furiously. _"Just talking about her drives me crazy enough." _

"_I can imagine. Mine are probably as stupid as everyone else's."_ She thought to herself before she spoke "I feel so bad for you. As if them talking was bad enough."

Edward's eyes widened "Oh no!" His face softened "Trust me yours are different. Yours are very innocent, cute, feisty, fascinating and a little entertaining. Not at all like this…" He cleared his throat and pretended to curl his hair with his finger while mimicking some snobbish girls at school " 'Oh Edward Cullen is so cute! I wish he would like me instead of Bella!' " He rolled his eyes. Tammy busted out laughing and Edward smiled "You do not sound at all like that. In fact, you're the only girl I know at school-or actually ever to not be attracted to me- well Angela Webber is a little bit the same."

Tammy stopped laughing and sat up "Well you are attractive but…" she looked at Edward up and down and shrugged "I don't know I mean I just don't see you that way. You don't look _that_ hot that makes me want to think that way about you or do this." She growled like how some guys growl at a girl to say that she's sexy.

Now it was Edward's turn to laugh and he smiled "Well I guess that's good that you don't see me as ugly and it is a huge relief to meet someone that doesn't always have me on their mind like most of the opposite sex."

"Oh come on, you can't tell me that you get tired of Bella always thinking about you." Joked Tammy.

Edward frowned "I can't read her thoughts actually."

Tammy's eyebrows scrunched together "What?"

Edward nodded "Yes it's….sigh it's very frustrating at times. I'm so used to reading other people's thoughts-even when I don't want to- and Bella's thoughts I can't. I don't know why. It's never happened before."

"I can see why that would be frustrating but if you think about it, it's even. You can't read hers and she can't read yours."

Edward nodded "I guess it is fair if you put it that way."

They were quiet for a while before Edward asked "Is it true what you told Rosalie? That you never want to be immortal?"

Tammy looked at him funny until it hit her. _"He must mean when Rosalie and I talked." _"Oh yeah! Yeah I don't want to be immortal." She looked around and looked past Edward. "Just the thought of living forever….I don't know…I would probably run out of things to do." She laughed and looked back at Edward "I rather live my life to its fullest!"

Edward smiled "That's good."

"I don't think I could handle being seventeen forever-no offence Edward."

"Yeah I don't blame you. Seventeen isn't all _that_ great. Unless you want to repeat high school over and over again." Replied Edward. He sighed "I wish Bella would understand. She wants to change and be like me."

Tammy turned her head to the side "It's easy to see why; she wants to be with you…"

Edward looked at her in disbelief "What do you mean?"

"It's obvious that she loves you and just wants to spend eternity with you."

He sighed "I thought you didn't believe in immortality."

"I don't…but this is a little different."

"If Derek were to ask you to spend eternity with him would you?" asked Edward.

Tammy opened her mouth to speak but closed it, thought for a moment and then spoke "I don't know. It's different for you and Bella because you love each other. I don't know if I love Derek yet. I mean we just became a couple and started dating…"

"You made it official?" Edward half smiled.

Tammy smiled a little embarrassed "Yeah just earlier today when I met up with him for lunch. Alice and Rosalie had me dress up a little bit nicer. She wouldn't tell me why, though. I'll have to thank her and Rosalie later."

Edward smiled "I can imagine with Alice. Rosalie is another story." He then got serious "So if you and Derek were in love would you become immortal with him if he were?"

Tammy shrugged "Probably if I really loved him and he loved me." Edward sighed and Tammy moved a little closer to Edward "Edward I'm not going to be immortal. Especially not today!" She laughed a little.

Edward couldn't help but smile and laugh a little at what she said. "Good! And it better stay that way. It's bad enough Bella wants to become a vampire. I don't want to have to convince you to stay mortal too."

"I'm good. Trust me."

"You don't know how happy I am to hear that. You wouldn't believe how many humans would jump at the chance to become immortal. It's not that fun, especially when you're a vampire." Replied Edward.

"Yeah I don't know if I could handle being a vampire forever."

Edward shook his head and smiled "Nah I don't think you can either."

They both laughed and became quiet again until Tammy got the courage to speak first. "So…now what do we do?"

Edward looked at her. "Well you already know about us. We've been talking here about personal issues and immortality. And you haven't said anything to anyone about me or my family right?"

Tammy shook her head "No I haven't. I won't say anything about you or your family to anyone unless you tell me it's ok." Then she smiled "Besides it's not like I'm popular at school."

Edward smiled "Then I guess we have nothing to fear. You're more than welcome to come by the house any time and once Bell gets a little bit better, we can double."

"Really?" Tammy hesitated. She didn't want to jump into any conclusions. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am positive. You and Derek aren't like most of the people here." Edward nodded his head.

"Yeah that's an understatement. Most of people here are assholes." And then she smiled "No I don't mind. The others are really fun to be around. Even Rosalie."

As they walked back, they continued to talk about each other.

"So what is it like being a vampire? Aside from the blood drinking?" asked Tammy.

"It's very dull if you ask me. We drink blood from animals which I'm sure Rosalie or the others filled you in on." Edward looked at Tammy and she nodded so he continued. "It's not the same as drinking from humans but it suffices. We don't sleep at night so there's a lot of free time to fill up. We've all taken up hobbies and learned new languages."

"What kind of hobbies? Like ship in a bottle?"

Edward snorted "Be serious Tammy. And no I don't mean ship in a bottle."

"Come on you can't tell me you've never tried it." Smirked Tammy.

"Emmett and I don't have the patience for it. It doesn't appeal to Esme, Alice or Rosalie, Jasper has never considered it, and Carlisle has tried it before once-which he said it was ok-but I doubt he'll ever do it again." Then Edward smirked "Besides have _you_ tried it? With all the free time you had before you met us I would think _you_ should try one."

Tammy shrugged "No, but that's because I don't know where to get one. Besides, I don't know if I have the patience for it either."

"Oh you've got patience if you can handle Rosalie."

"So what hobbies did you pick up?"

"I play the piano, read Carlisle's medical books and other books. Emmett, likes to play sports, challenge us to competitions, come up with pranks and jokes. He's actually very smart when it comes to physics. I believe you have him and Jasper for Physics don't you?"

"Yeah they both sit in the back but I thought all of you were smart in everything."

"We are. It comes studying these subjects at night and from retaking these subjects over and over again. Jasper is usually quiet and will read a book or if not he'll read up on astronomy. He's also very good in militarism and history. He could lead an army if he wanted to."

Tammy looked at Edward "Really? Jasper likes astronomy? I wouldn't be surprised with the militarism thing. He seems like he can pull it off. He looks like he has no emotion and quiet…like he's plotting something."

Edward nodded "Yes he's very fascinated by the stars and planets in the solar system." Edward looked up at the sky. It was very late in the afternoon and the sun was about to start setting. "In Jasper's time, there was no electricity still. They were still able to look at the stars. Even then they fascinated him. As for the plotting thing, he's harmless."

Tammy smiled "Yeah he is once I got him to open up and talk a little. When was his time?"

"He was born in 1844." Edward looked at her and smiled "He was born in Texas like you."

Tammy smiled "Cool. I wonder what Texas was like back then."

"You can feel free and ask him. I think that's one thing that he was curious about you was that you too were born in Texas. It's been a long time that he's met anyone from the southern states."

"So what are the other's hobbies?"

"Alice is the easiest to figure out. She shops a lot and chooses our clothes. She loves everything about fashion and is updated on everything new. She's very creative like you and is strong in philosophy. Alice loves giving Bella make overs and from the looks of it, she's getting a hold of you too."

Tammy nodded "Yeah Bella doesn't like it very much but I don't really mind and it is kinda funny watching Bella's reaction to Alice getting her to try on clothes or giving her styling tips." She happily looked at Edward "So what are Rosalie's hobbies?"

"Well she does share the same hobby for fashion like Alice. She does like music like me but her hobby is fixing up cars. She's our own personal mechanic. I'm not sure how she does it but she's great at it. She's usually the one you go for if you want beauty tips I guess. Alice sometimes does. And other than being self-absorbed that's Rose's hobbies."

"So what kind of language do all of you know?" asked Tammy.

"Other than English, we all know French, Spanish, Germen, Italian, Greek, Japanese, Chinese, Korean, Irish, Scottish, Dutch, Danish, Norwegian, Swedish, Russian, and Arabian. Right now we are currently learning Portuguese."

Tammy's mouth dropped "Holy crap!"

Edward laughed "I told you we have a lot of free time. Well Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Alice and I grew up learning French and English. Carlisle had a head start from the rest of us since he is the oldest. Jasper grew up learning Spanish and English. Emmett was from a Scottish-Irish family so he knew that."

Tammy stopped walking "Wait, do you know Sign Language?"

Edward raised his eyebrows "American Sign Language? Yes."

Tammy jumped up and down "Show me please!"

Edward smiled and laughed "Ok, ok." He rapped his two index fingers together, with his right hand- that was in a fist- facing forward and his left hand -that was in a fist- was facing him. Edward spoke "This means friends."

Tammy smiled and imitated what he did "Friends," She didn't noticed that they were near the Cullen house and everyone watching them from the window.

Edward could read their minds clearly which he tried to ignore but couldn't.

"Awww." They all spoke out loud.

This made Edward laugh since he could hear them clearly.

"What?" asked Tammy putting her hands down.

"Everyone saw us and think it's cute." Replied Edward.

"_About time Edward."_ Thought Rosalie.

"_She'll be good for you Edward."_ Smiled Jasper. _"She really is a funny little thing." _

"_It's nice that Edward now has someone to talk to outside this house other than Bella." _Thought Carlisle.

"_She really is adorable, polite and the kids do love her. She'll be a good friend for Edward and she really brings out the best in him the way a friend should. " _Thought Esme cupping her hands together.

"_Can we keep her? Can we keep her?!"_ asked Emmett. He then picked up a cat carrier and pointed at it.

As Tammy and Edward walked closer to the house, they both saw what Emmett was holding. Edward didn't want to know where Emmett got the cat carrier from. He frowned. He heard Jasper chuckle "She's not a cat Emmett."

Rosalie took the cat carrier out of Emmett's hands as Alice giggled. _"She would be fun to have around!" _

"I don't know if I should laugh or be insulted." Tammy smiled.

"I wouldn't blame you if you left." Laughed Edward.

"Edward, I spent the almost a whole week with your family. I'm sure I can handle them." Then she smiled "Although you guys hanging out with me is at your own risk."

Edward grinned "I think I can handle it."

* * *

><p><strong>:) I hope you enjoyed it! I'm already working on the next chapter, which I think will be the last. If you haven't noticed already I made a double surprise, I also updated Gives You Hell for those that are following both stories. Check it out if you haven't and are Sailor Moon fans. <strong>

**Please review and let me know what you think of this story! **


End file.
